Better Than Revenge
by GleeObsessed
Summary: Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, Better lock it, in your pocket, Taking this one to the grave, If I show you then I know you, Won't tell what I said, Cause two can keep a secret, If one of them is dead… AU Rachel's cousin is coming to town and she's bringing with her a secret that could tear the glee club apart forever - Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Hey Guys - a brand new story for you :D, this is probably going to be my longest story so I wont be able to update everyday but I will try for at least three times a week. Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter of The Absolute Truth I know you guys waited forever for it so thank you for sticking with the story.**

**Summary:** Rachel's cousin moves back to Lima in the Glee Club's senior and with her she brings a secret that may just destroy the glee club forever. They always said they were a family but even a family has it's breaking point especially with a secret this big. This is some what a sequel to The Way It Should Be and It's Always Been You but neither has to be read to understand this one except maybe for the relationships between the Glee Club members.

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the first chapter**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

_**"While Seeking Revenge, Dig Two Graves - One For Yourself" - Douglas Horton**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

"Hey Rachel, take a seat"

Rachel sat down across from her aunt in her office at McKinley on a cold September morning. It was the first day of Rachel's senior year at high school and as soon as she had arrived her Aunt Sue, also her Cheerio's coach had called her into her office wanting to talk.

"Hey Aunt Sue is everything okay? Has my father called you?" Rachel acquired. She had a strain relationship with her father for many years but every since he had moved away and she had moved in with her birth parents Will and Shelby their relationship had got much better but that didn't mean she didn't sometimes worry it would all turn around again and he would demand that she live with him like he had tried to do at the beginning.

"He had actually, it seems that your dad's brother had called him, the family are moving back to Lima" Sue told her as she sat down at her desk.

Rachel's dad who had passed away when Rachel was fourteen had a brother who used to live in Lima with his wife and daughter Claire, who was Rachel's age, but then moved away shortly after her dad had died. Rachel had never really been close with her cousin and they hadn't really hung out when she lived in Lima so Rachel never stayed in contact with that side of her family so she was shocked to learn they would be moving back.

"Really? When?"

"Now actually, Claire will be starting McKinley tomorrow so given that she is your cousin Principal Figgins wants you to show her around and be her buddy until she is settled" Sue explained, she made herself a power milkshake then offered some to Rachel, who quickly declined.

"Why me, I hardly know her!"

"I know but she is still your cousin and it would be good for you to spend some time with her" Sue explained. She got up from the chair and sat on the desk closer to Rachel.

"Why? I have plenty of friends" Rachel asked. She knew she might have sounded a little cruel but she didn't have the best relationship with her cousin and she felt she had enough family members that she didn't need one more.

"She's family Rachel, this will be good for both of you. You know Claire has always been shy and so it might be good for her to spend some time with you and your little glee club. To bring her out of her shell a little"

"Trust me Aunt Sue, she doesn't need my help with that" Rachel remarked rolling her eyes. Claire had always had a way of making her family think she was a shy and quiet girl but Rachel knew differently.

"Either way, Principal Figgins and myself are not giving you a choice" Sue smiled at Rachel knowing full well she had got her own way. Rachel huffed before getting out of the chair and walking to the door.

"Fine I'll do it, but it's not getting in the way of Cheerio's or Glee Club"

"It won't Rachel, trust me this will be good for you" Sue smiled at Rachel before Rachel left the office and began walking to class. Rachel knew as she walked to her first English lesson of the year that things were about to change and Rachel knew not for the better.

After AP Maths Rachel made her way to the cafeteria. She grabbed a sandwich and drink from the shelves, paid for it then went to find her friends were already all sat together. She sat down next to Finn, kissing him quickly on the mouth before she tucked into her sandwich.

It had been a busy morning, now that they were all seniors lessons, extra curriculums and anything else at school were all a lot more important now to make sure their college applications were the best they could be. So Rachel was glad to finally be able to relax with her friends.

"So Rachel what did Coach Sue want with you this morning" Santana asked her while all the guys were talking about their first football session after school.

"She called me in to tell me that Claire and my uncle and auntie are moving back to town" Rachel hadn't had a chance to tell any of them since she talked to her aunt that morning, not that she was overly excited to really share the news anyway.

At Rachel's words Matt and Puck quickly stopped talking to face Rachel "Are you joking?"

"Nope she starts McKinley tomorrow" Rachel replied. Quinn, Puck, Santana and Matt had the same look of worry on their face that Rachel did but as quickly as it came it passed.

"Maybe you won't have to see her Rachel" Quinn suggested even though Rachel knew she didn't really believe it.

"Highly doubtful I have to be her buddy until she feels settled here" Rachel injected defeated.

"What you guys talking about" Mike asked as the others looked at Rachel in confusion. Rachel sometimes forgot that they hadn't always been friends and that only four years ago she didn't even know who these people really were.

"My aunt, uncle and cousin are moving back to Lima next week. She'll be coming to McKinley" Santana, Matt, Puck and Brittany all groaned at Rachel's words knowing full well what her cousin was like and what it had been like when she lived in Lima before.

"That sounds cool" Artie commented unsure by the other half of the groups reaction to Rachel's family member.

"You've not meet Rachel's cousin she's the worst" Santana responded "She makes me look like a fairy princess"

"That really is saying something" Blaine joked "But I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think and it could mean another member for Glee Club"

"That's true we are going to need voices if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline" Mercedes agreed

"No way, sorry I want to do what's good for the team but my cousin is not that" Rachel argued. She already hated the thought of her cousin being back at McKinley she didn't want her near her friends or Finn if she could help it.

"She's really that bad?" Tina questioned to which Rachel, Santana, Puck, Quinn and Matt all nodded their heads.

Kurt smirked at his friends and Rachel could see he, along with her other friends were wondering what Rachel and the rest of them weren't saying "Well all I can say is I think things are about to get very interesting"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay guys that's enough for today, tomorrow I want a list from all of you of song selections for sectionals with at least one group number and duet" Will told the group as the bell for the end of school rang. Each one of them made their way out glad that the first school day was over. With it being Glee Clubs senior year this meant Mr Schue, Coach Bieste, Coach Sue and most of their teachers were going to be down their necks for the next few months and added pressure was already been felt by all of them that this was a big year to get it right .

"You okay Rach, you seem a bit distracted it's not like you when we have glee club" Finn asked Rachel as they walked hand in hand to Rachel's locker so she could grab her books before he dropped her home.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just thinking about my cousin being back at school"

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Finn asked, Rachel grabbed her books and they walked to Finn's car. They were going to study at Rachel's, Well Rachel knew she was going to study Finn was going to do his best to distract her.

"I just have a feeling that things are going to change with her coming back, we never really got on and I doubt that will change now" Rachel threw her stuff in the back of Finn's truck as they set off for her house. Will and Shelby were out for another teachers retirement dinner and wouldn't be home until late so the couple could be alone.

"Why do you think that was? I mean it might change"

"Me and my cousin have never really gotten along, as bad as it sounds she's always been a little jealous of me, I got into cheer leading and she... Didn't, it was easier when they moved we only had to see each other at Christmas but when my dad died that stopped as well" Rachel explained feeling a little guilty she wasn't telling Finn the whole truth.

"Guess that explains why I've never heard of her" Finn reasoned as he set off from school.  
"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, she's just not a part of my life anymore" Rachel answered. She didn't like being reminded of the life she had had before she meet Finn and ever since Sue had told her about her cousin that's all she felt that she had been doing.

"Don't worry I get it, not everyone can be as awesome as Rachel Berry" Finn joked as he pulled in to Rachel's building. They both got out of the car and Finn pulled Rachel closer to him as they made their way inside.

"Ha Ha, look we are here we going to make out in my room or what" Rachel joked, knowing they were never going to be studying she never could with Finn around and really she was glad she wanted a distraction and Finn was her best distraction.

"Yes Mam"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel looked up from her work when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Finn had left an hour ago to have dinner with his family so Rachel decided to catch up on the huge amount of work she had already gotten from just one day back at school.

"Come in" Rachel shouted, the door opened and Puck and Quinn walked in.

"Hey we weren't sure if Finn was here or not" Quinn told her as they both sat down on the bench by Rachel's window.

"He went home an hour ago, what's up?" Rachel asked. She closed her bedroom door then sat back down at her desk chair and faced her worried friends.

"We want to talk about Claire coming back, we're worried" Quinn explained.

"Guys she's not going to say anything about what happened!" Rachel argued although truthfully she had been worried about it herself and her time with Finn was the only time she hadn't thought about it.

"How do you know?, Claire was pretty pissed when she left" Puck reminded her. This was the first time they had talked about what happened before Claire left in almost four years.

"Yeah she was but she's also had four years to tell someone and she never did"

"That doesn't mean she wont... we didn't even know them four years ago and now we spend every day with them. Claire might not appreciate that!" Quinn warned them. She looked so worried that she was actually shaking a little.

"Claire doesn't call the shots guys, there is nothing to worry about" Rachel enthused "What happened was awful but Claire can't say anything without making trouble for herself as well"

"Maybe Rachel's right but we still have to keep her on side, which means we are going to have to become friends with her, like Blaine said maybe she should join glee club" Puck suggested he got up off the bench and began to pace Rachel's room.

"Okay fine, if it will keep you guys from worrying then let her join Glee" Rachel said a little reluctantly.

"Rachel we just don't want this messing up our chances with Beth that's all, this can't get out. It would destroy us all and any chance we have with college"

"I know how important seeing Beth is to the two of you, but I promise it will be fine" Rachel reassured her friends. They both sent a quick glance to each other before they looked back at Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel lightly demanded as she saw the expressions change on her friends faces.

"This isn't just about us being able to see Beth, we have actually been talking to a lawyer about getting Beth back" Quinn explained. Rachel's mouth opened in shock before she quickly closed it looking at her friends in confusion.

"What when did you decide that? Do Sam and Santana know?" Rachel asked shock clear on her face, she couldn't believe Quinn had not told her about it before tonight.

"They don't know yet we didn't want anyone to know until we had everything sorted with the lawyer, now do you understand why everything with Claire can't come out" Puck told her as he sat back down next to Quinn on the bench, they both looked at Rachel and she could tell that they hoped she would understand. Truthfully she didn't understand, Beth was happy with the family who was raising her. The people she called mom and dad so Rachel didn't understand why her friends were trying to ruin that for the family. However Rachel would never say that to them because she had to be there for Quinn like a best friend was supposed to be.

"It's okay I get it, don't worry everything will be fine"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

An hour after Quinn and Puck had left Rachel was trying to get back to the work she had to do but she was having no luck. All Rachel could think about was what Puck and Quinn had said. Were they right? Did they have to be worried about Claire coming back. She might not have said anything but that didn't mean she wouldn't hold it over them if she had the chance. Claire had always hated Rachel being more popular than her and now she had the secret that would bring it all down.

Rachel thought about what happened almost every day and once they had become friends with the other half of Glee club she thought a lot about coming clean about what had happened but she never did. She was a coward and she knew it and now that Claire was back Rachel, Quinn, Puck and even Matt and Santana were going have to deal with what happened one way or another.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Shelby knocking on her door as she walked into Rachel's room. "Hey kid just letting you know me and your dad are home, Finn not here?"

"No he left a while ago, how was the dinner?" Rachel asked as she put away her work knowing she wouldn't get more done tonight.

"It was okay, although I can see why Mrs Ashbury is retiring as she fell asleep at the table at least three times" Shelby joked as she moved into Rachel's room and sat down on her daughters neatly made bed.

"Yeah she did that in class a lot as well" Rachel remarked as she turned to face her mom.

"So Sue told us about your cousin coming back and that you might not be that happy about it" Shelby wondered , Rachel knew this was coming from her mom but she also knew if she was going to make this go away she couldn't worry her mother with the truth.

"It's nothing really we've just never really been close, hopefully her coming back will change that" Rachel smiled at her mom to cover the worry in her eyes.

"Is that so? Sue said she always thought something had happened to make the family leave so quickly" Shelby questioned her.

"No nothing like that, we were young that will change now" Rachel reassured her. Shelby got up from the bed and kissed Rachel's head.

"Try and remember you are still young and that you can come to you mom if you need to" Shelby reminded her.

"I know that mom but trust me everything is fine"

"If you say so, now come to the kitchen me and your dad brought back that pie you like" Shelby grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Will was already there slicing up the pie

for each of them.

"Ah she's come out f her room" Will joked as Rachel and Shelby sat down as he passed them both a plate.

"I know it's a miracle" Shelby agreed as they all began to eat the Banoffe pie.

"You guys are so funny" Rachel was worried about Claire and what it could mean for her friends but right now she was happy to enjoy pie with her parents.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Ah Rachel nice for you to join us"

Claire turned around to see her cousin walk into the principal's office. She was wearing her trusted Cheerio's uniform and white sneakers with her hair up in a tight bun and her makeup was flawless. She looked just as perfect as she did when they were 14. Claire had to stop herself from slapping Rachel there and then just for the sake of it as she looked down at her own tired clothes. She quickly composed herself and got up from her chair to hug her cousin.

"Sorry Principal Figgins Coach Sylvester needed me" Rachel answered before she looked at Claire for the first time. "Hey Claire"

"RACHEL it's so good to see you" Claire cheered happily as she hugged Rachel tightly stopping herself from gagging at Rachel's rose perfume and hairspray smell.

"Hey Claire it's good to see you too" Rachel answered although not as convincingly as Claire had done that Claire was almost insulted she wasn't even trying.

"Well now that Rachel is here, I'll let her show you around school and to your classes. She'll be there to help you get settled back in" Principal Figgins enthused as he handed Claire her class schedule.

"I'm sure having Rachel as my cousin will help, Principal Figgins has been telling me what a social butterfly you are" Claire enthused clapping her hands. She wasn't sure if she was laying it on too strongly but the idiot principal seemed to be loving it and Rachel wasn't even paying enough attention so Claire figured she wasn't doing to mad, she had been practicing so she wanted it perfect.

"We'll Rachel why don't you show her around before classes start" The Principal suggested waving them out of his office as his phone rang.

Claire turned to Rachel and smiled widely at her "I would love that!"

"Okay let's go, I have glee 1st period so I'll introduce you to my friends" Rachel replied as she grabbed her black Michael Kors bag from the floor, probably a present from her rich father because he missed a football game no doubt. Claire almost rolled her eyes as she grabbed her own target rucksack and followed Rachel out of the office, ready to put her plan into action.

"So down the hall there is the English corridor and to the left is maths then up Those stairs is the cafeteria" Rachel explained half heartily as her and Claire walked around school. Claire was becoming annoyed that her cousin wasn't even trying to get on her good side. Didn't Rachel remember that Claire knew her secret.

At least 20 people had said hello to Rachel and completely ignored Claire already after walking around school for just two minutes that she had to squeeze on the stress ball she kept in her pocket to stop from screaming at them to notice her as well.

"So I think that's about everything really" Rachel explained. She reached her own locker and pulled out her books before closing it to face Claire again.

"Well thank you so much Rachel, I appreciate you helping me" Claire enthused smiling widely at Rachel.

"Well that's what families for" Rachel answered as she motioned for Claire to follow her down the hall.

"Yes Rachel and I just want to say I hope that we can become closer than we were before I moved away" Claire asked cheerfully as once again they walked down the halls with guys checking out Rachel's arse in her too short cheerleading shorts and ignoring Claire who had on target jeans and a t-shirt that said "gamer girl" she knew if she was going to get noticed at school she was going to have to dress a little differently.

"I'd like that two, we are older now I'm sure we can form a relationship" Rachel agreed as they turned the corner towards what Rachel had told her was the choir room.

"I'm so glad Rachel I really am, I want us to have a fresh start!" Claire affirmed.

"Me too, come on I'll take you to choir room and introduce you to everyone" Rachel smiled at Claire at it seemed she had believed Claire's little speech.

"I would love to meet your friends" Claire enthused even though she knew exactly who it was she was going to see. Claire put on her game face as they walked into the choir room.

Rachel walked in to the choir room with Claire following behind. She walked over to Finn, who was messing around on the drum kit, when he noticed Rachel he got up and quickly leaned down to kiss her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey babe" Finn said before kissing Rachel again, although something quickly caught his eye and he looked right at Claire who was waiting shyly by the door.

"Claire?" Finn asked as he moved away from Rachel and walked towards the door.

"Oh my god Finn" Claire cheered running towards hoping shock was clear on her face. Finn hugged Claire tighty that it lifted her off the floor. By then Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike had all noticed her as well and went running over to her hugging her tightly. Claire could see the confusion on Rachel's and everyone else's faces and she was loving every minute.

"What are you doing here?" Tina enthused once there all pulled away from her.

"I'm back! I didn't know you guys knew my cousin" Claire answered smiling at her old friends, genuinely for the first time.

"Rachel is your cousin, Rachel why didn't you tell us Claire was your cousin" Kurt asked as they all sat down. Rachel remained standing along with Puck and Quinn. Claire could see they were completely confused by the situation.

"I didn't even know you guys knew Claire" Rachel answered sitting at the piano bench instead of with the group.

"It was before we knew you guys and then Claire left before we joined Glee and we kind of lost contact" Mercedes explained as she hugged Claire again smiling at her old friend.

"I hope we can change that now I'm back, I missed you guys so much... Isn't this great Rachel!" Claire enthused as she wrapped her arms around Finn and Tina. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the expression that swiped Rachel's face at her hands on Finn.

"Yeah it's great! Well I better show you were you English class is before the bell goes" Rachel reasoned, even though Claire knew Rachel didn't want to spend any more time with her and the feeling was mutational . She looked towards Quinn and Puck as they said bye and left the choir room along with Santana, Matt, Sam, Blaine and Brittany.

"Who have you got Claire" Kurt asked as they all grabbed their bags to leave.

"Mr Richards" Claire answered once she looked at her schedule.

"Oh I have him, I'll take you instead" Finn offered .

"We have Mr Andrews but we will all catch up at lunch" Mike promised as they all hugged Claire again before leaving the choir room all seeming very happy that Claire was back which was great if her plan was to work.

"I'll see you later babe" Finn said as he kissed Rachel quickly on the cheek before leaving with Claire.

"Bye Rachie thanks for showing me around" Claire thanked as she walked out with Finn leaving Rachel alone.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Once her last class of the day was done Rachel walked to her locker to see Finn waiting there for her. She hadn't since the morning in the choir room and at lunch she had Cheerio's practice while he spent it with Claire and the rest of glee club. Rachel still couldn't believe that the other half of glee club knew her cousin and that they had actually been friends when Rachel hadn't even known who they were. She had found the whole thing strange and it hasn't helped Puck or Quinn's worries who were now convinced there friends might know more about what happened and that Claire might tell them if they didn't.

"Hi babe, I've missed you today" Finn told her as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Rachel smiled back before putting her books back in her locker.

"Well you've been busy catching up with Claire" Rachel answered as she grabbed her bag. They began to walk to Rachel's car as Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"I know how crazy is it that I knew your cousin before I even knew you" Finn wondered as he smiled at Rachel not noticing her un easy expression.

"Yeah crazy" Rachel responded although not as convincingly as she would have liked.

"What's up with you?" Finn asked once they had reached Rachel's car.

"I just find it strange that you knew Claire and it never came up before" Rachel answered as she unlocked the Range Rover and got inside.

"Well like you said you were never really close to her and when she moved away we lost contact with her" Finn explained, Rachel could tell that he was confused by her tone but she couldn't help being worried about what this new development would mean. "Is there something wrong, I mean now that we know who you cousin is you won't have to spend as much time with her, she'll have Tina and Mercedes for stuff like that"

"Yeah maybe you right" Rachel agreed, if Tina and Mercedes became friends with her again then at least it meant Rachel didn't have to try as hard with her.

"Well it had to happen sometime" Finn joked as Rachel began to drive away.

After driving for a few minutes in silence Rachel asked Finn something she had been wondering since she learnt of their friendship "So were you and Claire close when she lived here before?"

Finn chuckled a little before he answered "Not as close as we are if that's what you're asking"

"Yeah that's what I'm asking" Rachel replied, even though she didn't like asking. She knew Finn had a life before they became a couple but Rachel didn't want to think of Claire as part of that life especially in the way her and Finn shared their life.

"Well don't worry there's only one Berry girl I have eyes for" Finn smirked leaning down to quickly kiss Rachel's cheek. Rachel looked towards him smiling lovingly before she looked away.

"I'm glad to hear it"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"We've only been back two days and I'm already behind" Finn complained as he threw his head down between his textbooks.

"I know, I knew senior year would be bad but this is something else" Rachel agreed as she rubbed his shoulders in sympathy.

"We'll if I fall behind with anyone I'm glad it's you" Finn replied leaning up and kissing Rachel sweetly on the lips.

"I guess that's sort of sweet" Rachel laughed kissing Finn again.

"Hey guys!" Shelby greeted as her and Will walked through the door towards Rachel and Finn who were studying at the dining room table. They quickly pulled away from each other and went back to their textbooks, even though Will and Shelby both knew what they had been doing.

"Hey Shelby, Will" Finn responded as Rachel smiled at them both.

"We're glad your both here because a have to leave soon" Will told them. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and passed one to Shelby before sitting down at the table as well.

"Why where are we going?" Rachel asked, she closed her American History textbook and looked towards her parents.

"To your uncles house they have invited us to dinner" Shelby answered as she folded the laundry that Rachel had done early and left in the kitchen.

"What why?" Rachel asked not liking the idea at all.

"Because they invited us, they want to get to know your birth parents. Your aunt Sue is going to be there and they've said you can bring Finn because Claire has told them he's a great friend of hers" Shelby explained as she finished folding the laundry and took it to hers and Wills room before Rachel could answer her.

"Oh I'm sure she did" Rachel responded under her breath but she could tell from Finn's face that he had heard her.

"What's the problem Rach this will be good for you and Claire. A chance to talk properly and get to know each other better" Finn reasoned as he packed away his books into his bag.

"I know I just have a lot of work to do that's all" Rachel replied as she put away her own books. She knew there would be no way she would get out of the dinner without Finn an her parents getting suspicious and this way she might be able to see Claire's true intentions.

"Well you can study when we get back" Shelby told her as she came back from the bedroom. She grabbed her bag and keys and began walking to the door "Come on then everyone there expecting us"

Will followed Shelby out the door as Rachel grabbed her own bag with Finn following behind. she locked the door then walked to the elevator. Finn wrapped his arm around and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Don't worry Rachel, dinner will be fun. Claire is cool just give her a chance to prove that"

Rachel smiled at Finn and his blind optimism "I will, I promise"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Finn I knew you would make the football team, you're so big and strong, you perfect for it"

Two hours later Rachel had decided she was going to do anything but give Claire a chance. They had arrived at her uncle's house and once Rachel had caught up with her uncle ad auntie, her, Finn and Claire had been told to go to the den to have their dinner and catch and that's all that Finn and Claire had seemed to do, talking about everything they used to do as kids that Rachel hadn't spoken once. Claire had also been flirting with Finn any chance she got and would touch him too much for Rachel's likening not that Finn seemed to notice which was annoying Rachel as well, if she saw what Claire was doing why could he.

"Thanks Claire, the team are doing well and hopefully it will lead to a scholarship for me" Finn replied as his cheeks went red, he had never been used to getting compliments.

"Oh I'm sure you will, any college will be lucky to have you" Claire encouraged as she rubbed Finn's arm. Rachel was a second away from slapping it away but she knew she couldn't with her parents in the next room.

"Rachel what are you going to do next year" Claire asked. She moved away from Finn on the couch so Rachel snuggled further into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Me and Finn will be in New York" Rachel smiled up at Finn who kissed her head.

"Really? I never knew you wanted to go to New York Finn, you always said you wanted to stay near your mom and open a garage, you love cars" Claire remembered

"Well things have changed since you lived here" Rachel quipped, she didn't like that Claire was applying she knew her boyfriend better than Rachel did.

"Yeah he met you and changed everything he wanted in life"

Rachel was about to jump Claire but luckily for her cousin, her parents and aunties and uncle came back Into the room, her auntie left and went to the hallway so Rachel quickly got up of the couch hoping this meant they were about to leave.

"You kids ready to go" Shelby asked as Rachel's auntie came in with their coats.

"Absolutely lets go" Rachel grabbed her coat and bag, said goodbye to her extended family and quickly left the house before the others could even blink.

She reached the car just as Finn left the house as well and came up behind Rachel. "So did you have a good time, I told you Claire was cool" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Rachel knew Finn's question meant he hadn't thought Claire's behaviour was weird and that he had actually had a good time. Rachel could have told him the truth that she thought Claire was flirting with him and Rachel didn't like it but she knew he would just think she was overreacting and Rachel didn't want to get into a fight, so instead she said.

"Yeah it was a good night"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

At lunch the next day Rachel was still mad about the dinner the night before. She hadn't said anything to Finn but the fact that he hadn't said anything to her about it proved he hadn't thought it was weird. Which made Rachel worry that a part of him actually liked Claire flirting with him. Rachel knew that Finn could sometimes be naive and that he might not have even realised what Claire was doing but a bigger part of her worried that he did know and that he just didn't care.

Rachel couldn't stop think about it as they were all sat together at lunch, Claire included. If any of them thought she was quiet they hadn't said anything as one half of them were listening to Claire talk about where she used to live and the other half were pretending they actually cared, trying their best not to make sarcastic comments.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by Blaine talking to her "Hey Rachel has Claire told you the news"

"What news?" Rachel asked as she looked up from her lunch towards her friends.

"The guys have convinced me to join Glee Club isn't that great" Claire cheered clapping her hands in the obnoxious way she did that Rachel already found annoying.

"Can you even sing?" Santana blurted out before Rachel could say anything.

"Santana!" Mercedes barked rolling her eyes at the her.

"I was told everyone gets in" Claire answered looking hurt by Santana's comment although Rachel was sure she wasn't as upset as she made out, although Tina fell for it as she put a reassuring arm around her.

"They do! And we'd be lucky to have you" Tina reassured her to which Claire smiled at "Won't we Rachel?"

"I'm sure will find a place for you" Rachel replied not looking at them but at Santana and Quinn who had the same look of worry on their face that she was sure matched her own.

Rachel knew it was coming, Puck had even said there should asked her themselves to keep her on side but for it to actually happen didn't sit right with Rachel. It felt like Claire was trying to take what was Rachel's and that she was doing it on purpose.

"I have to see Coach Sue before English so I'll see you guys later" Rachel threw her lunch away, grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria before any of them could say anything.

Once she had left the cafeteria she knew that Finn was following her.

"What was that?" Finn asked as he came to walk at the side of her, Rachel didn't slow down as she knew Finn would follow her.

"What was what?" Rachel asked trying to look innocent as she continued to walk down the corridor.

"You could have at least pretended you were happy she was joining glee" Finn argued.

"What did I say that was so bad" Rachel asked even though she knew the answer she hadn't even tried to pretend she was okay with Claire joining glee and she knew to keep Claire on side she would have to start doing a better job.

"It's not what you said it's how you said it, it's not like she's going to be stealing your solos" Finn remarked angrily.

Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Finn, anger at what he had just said "is that all you think I care about?"

"I don't know Rachel, I really don't know why you care that she's joining glee, we always say that we are a family and we accept anyone yet you don't want to expect your actual family" Finn asked clearly confused at Rachel. Which was just frustrating Rachel more that Finn couldn't see what was bothering her.

"And I don't know why you care so much that me and Claire get along" Rachel asked as she carried on walking with Finn following behind.

"She's a good person Rachel, you'd like her if you got the chance to get to know her properly" Finn snapped throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"I DO KNOW HER!" Rachel barked as she spun around to face Finn "I know who she really is and what she's capable of. I'm tired of having to explain myself to you and she's only been here a week! I'm sick of talking about her I've had enough"

Rachel walked off but Finn quickly grabbed her hand and pulled back.  
"Rachel I don't want to leave it..."

"We're fine Finn I'm just tired of talking about my cousin... I'll see you in glee" Rachel quickly kissed Finn's cheek and walked away before he could say anything else.

Three hours later, Rachel and the rest of the group were in the choir room waiting for glee to start. While Rachel and Finn hasn't said anything to each other since their disagreement at lunch Finn and Rachel had sat next to each other and Finn but his arm around her chair so Rachel decided to let it go. She was tired of fighting with Finn because of her cousin.

She leaned in closer to Finn who tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head which Rachel knew meant their fight was over.

"Okay guys settle down let's begin glee" Mr Schue called as he walked into the room. He took off his bag and took out his white board pen, her wrote sectionals on the board underlined it then turned back to the glee club.

"Wait Mr Schue we have a new student wanting to join" Kurt cheered as he walked into the choir room with Claire following behind him.

"Ah yes Claire, Mercedes told me you wanted to join. Welcome we're happy to have you, can you sing?" Me Schue asked as her and Kurt sat down next to Blaine and Tina.

"Not as well as my talented cousin, but I don't mind just being back ground noise" Claire said smiley widely at Rachel, who just returned it even though she knew it was fake but maybe that's all their relationship would ever be.

"That's right I am very talented" Rachel smirked, to which everyone rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Yes three years of glee haven't made Rachel modest at all" Mr Schue laughed as he began to write something on the white board "but don't worry Claire we will find a place for you"

"I'm just happy to be here" Claire acknowledged smiling at everyone, to which Santana and Puck rolled their eyes at that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"And where happy to have you here" Tina enthused hugging Claire close.

An hour later glee hadn't been as bad as Rachel though it would be. Claire kept quiet for most of it and Rachel and everyone else were able to talk about sectionals. Although Rachel still knew that didn't mean she wanted Claire there all the time. Glee was hers and she didn't want Claire messing with it, she also didn't trust her around her friends as Rachel had a feeling Claire would use them just to get back at Rachel.

"Okay guys I think we've covered everything we can for today, I want you all to think of some more ideas for sectionals and we will lock down out choices at the end of the week" Everyone agreed and began to pack there sheet music away.

"and let's hear it for our new member again" Will clapped along with the glee club before grabbing his bag and leaving the glee club to talk.

"You're going to love Glee club Claire, we're a real family here" Tina enthused as they all got ready to leave school for the day.

"I already feel like a part of it, I'm so glad I'm back with you guys" Claire smiled widely at the group, she hugged Tina and Mercedes and then high fived Artie.

"Why don't we go for pizza, we haven't celebrated you getting back and that way you can get to know Blaine and Sam better as they're the only two you don't really know" Kurt suggested

"That's a great idea!" Tina enthused "you guys coming?"

The others looked towards Quinn, Santana, Matt and Puck who hadn't yet said anything.

"Uhm I have a lot of work to do that Quinn said she's help me with" Santana answered, Quinn gave Sam a kiss then they both quickly left the choir room.

"Yeah and me and Puck are going to run some drills before practice tomorrow" Matt said quickly before the both left as well. The group looked towards Rachel who stood with Finn by the piano.

"Sorry guys but me and Finn are going to see The Way We Were it playing at the civic for one night and Finn promised he would take me" Rachel grabbed her bag and began to leave until she realised Finn wasn't following her.

"Can't we go another night Rach, I think it would be good to go out with the guys" Finn asked sheepishly as the others looked on. Rachel wanted to remind Finn that they had made plans and that she wasn't okay with him just bailing on her but in some way she knew that was exactly what Claire wanted especially when she saw her smirk at Rachel before quickly looking away.

"Fine you go then! I'll go by myself" Rachel said as she began to leave the room

"You should come as well Rach" Finn called to her as the others began to leave.

"No I'm going to the civic, you have fun with Claire!" Before Finn could say anything else Rachel left the choir room and began walking to her locker. Once there she saw Quinn, Santana, Matt and Puck all waiting for her with the same worried expressions.

"We need to talk about Claire"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think it such a good idea that Claire joins Glee, it's like dining with the enemy" Santana quipped.

Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Matt and herself were at the Lima Bean after glee that day. None of them had been best pleased about Claire joining glee or that the other half of glee were so happy that she was back. So they had gone to the coffee shop to figure out what they were going to do.

"What can we do, if we say we don't want her there, the others will only get suspicious" Matt reasoned. The group were sat in the corner of the coffee shop so hopefully nobody would hear them not that it mattered as the rest of their friends were with Claire.

"But Claire can't say anything that won't get her in trouble as well" Quinn replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Can't she? I mean she wasn't the one who did it, it wasn't her idea" Matt questioned looking at Rachel quickly before looking away. "Maybe we should finally tell the truth"

"Are you crazy! We'd all be expelled and not to mention might even face jail!" Santana cried.

"Santana's right, it's been too long, not to mention the rest of glee would hate us. Do you really think that Mercedes would stay with you after she finds out what we did" Puck snapped.

"_We_ didn't do anything" Matt said looking back at Rachel.

"Just say it Matt! your right it wasn't all of us but the rest of you knew what happened and never said anything" Rachel barked at Matt speaking for the first time since they had got to the Lima Bean.

"Rachel's right we are all as much to blame for this" Santana agreed

"Your right, I'm sorry Rachel" Matt said looking at Rachel who just nodded her head in understanding.

"It's okay Matt, if we are going to make sure that the others don't get suspicious then we are going to have to be okay with Claire in Glee and just hope that all she wants is to be a part of the group" Rachel explained to the worried group. "We all, including myself, need to be better at pretending that we are happy Claire is back at least until we know she isn't going to say anything"

"Why does it feel like that's not all she wants?" Santana wondered

"Because we know Claire and what she's capable of, don't forget the only reason any of us were there that night was because of her" Puck reminded them. They all drunk there coffee none of them knowing what else to say. Right now they would just have to play Claire's game it was the only way that things would be able to stay the same. Claire had them backed into a corner and they knew it and they had a feeling so did she.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn eventually spoke "So we are all agreed, we just act like everything is okay. We can't risk Claire saying anything so we just need to make sure that she sees that we are on side and that we want her around"

Everyone looked at each other before they slowly nodded their heads "Agreed"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

After trying and failing to study for the last hour Rachel gave up and decided to call Finn. She figured he would be back from dinner with Claire and the others and she wanted to sort out what had happened earlier. The last thing she wanted to was fight with Finn over Claire. Claire had only been back a week and already Rachel had argued with Finn four times.

Rachel grabbed her phone and called the familiar number and after two rings Finn picked up.

_"Hey babe" _

"Hey, I wanted to talk about earlier" Rachel answered, Finn didn't seem mad which was a good sign, even if she was supposed to be mad at him for leaving she didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

_"I was going to ring you later on, it was stupid can we just forget it, I was wrong to leave you and I'm sorry"_ Rachel smiled down the phone that her fight with Finn was over but that quickly changed when she thought she heard Claire's voice.

"Where are you? You still with the guys?"

_"No I got home about an hour ago" _Finn answered, then spoke to someone else in the room.

"Oh I just thought I heard Claire" Rachel replied she got up of her bench and laid down on her bed suddenly tired from the day.

_"You did, she's here. She wanted to check out my drum kit" _

_"Hey Rachie"_ Rachel shot up in bed once she realised Claire was alone with her boyfriend in his bedroom.

"Why is she there?" Rachel demanded as she stared angrily at the phone even though Finn couldn't see.

_"I told you she wanted to see the drum kit"_ Finn answered innocently, a tone Rachel was getting tired with.

"What for an hour!"

_"No we just got talking that's all what's the big deal?"_ Finn asked, she could tell he was eating angry with her but she didn't care because she was just as angry.

"The big deal is that your alone with my cousin in your room"

_"She's my friend Rachel, the guys have been in your room" _

"Look Finn if you can't see..."

"_No I can't see why you're so bothered by my friendship with Claire" _

"Then we have nothing to talk about then... Bye Finn"

"_Rach..."_ Rachel slammed the phone down before Finn could finish and threw it across the room. She couldn't believe the nerve of Claire, first she joined glee and now she was trying to get closer to Finn. Rachel wasn't going to stand for it, Finn was Rachel's and Rachel thought it was about time that Claire knew that.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I mean who does she think she is being alone with my boyfriend in his bedroom"

Quinn watched as Rachel paced her bedroom floor. Rachel had driven over ten minutes ago and spent each minute going over her conversation with Finn without even taking a breath.

"She probably wants a rise out of you Rachel" Quinn suggested as her best friend eventually collapsed onto her bed.

"Well she's got one! I'll kill her before she's alone with Finn again"

"Rachel I thought we agreed to get on Claire's good side, in case she decides to talk about what happened" Quinn reminded her as she joined Rachel on the bed.

"That's a little hard to do when she trying to get close to Finn any chance she gets"

"I know but until we know if she is going to say anything you can't react to it, it's exactly what she wants" Quinn and Rachel laid down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling.

"Quinn we are always going to wonder if she will say anything, she's always going to be able to hold it over our head" Rachel reasoned, the worry clear in her voice. They last few days had showed her that Quinn and Puck had been right to be worried, Claire hadn't changed at all.

"Then we just have to show her that we have changed at that at some point we can all be friends"

"Do you really think that's what she wants I have a feeling all she wants is to get back at us for what happened" Rachel wondered as the best friends laid together.

"Well all we can do is not give her a chance to, me and Puck have too much on the line for her to get back at us now" Quinn proclaimed. Rachel turned to face her blonde best friend before she spoke again.

"Have you told Sam about your plan to get Beth back?" Rachel asked

Quinn got off the bed and walked towards her wardrobe looking inside instead of facing Rachel.

"Not yet"

"Quinn he has a right to know, so does Santana if you guys get Beth back.."

"What do you mean if, we will get her back!" Quinn declared spinning round to face Rachel again. "I want my daughter back, me and Puck have grown and we realised we made a mistake giving her up. Now it's our chance to raise her"

"All the more reason to tell them"

"I will when I'm ready Rachel okay!" Quinn shouted back to Rachel. Rachel regretted bringing it up as she could see it was a touchy subject with Quinn especially since Rachel didn't fully support the decision and she had a feeling Quinn knew that.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I had a fight with my boyfriend I really don't want one with my best friend as well" Rachel apologised as she got up off the bed.

"Me either, I'm sorry. I just a lot to deal with that all" the girls quickly hugged then sat back down on the bed.

"And don't worry about Claire. There is nothing that can come between Finchel" Rachel thanked her friend and hoped that she was right.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So are we going to talk about last night"

Rachel turned around to see Finn stood next to her passenger side door as she got out of her car. She grabbed her bag and began to walk into McKinley. They hadn't spoken since last night and with each passing hour Rachel found herself getting more and more mad at what had happened with Claire and Finn.

"What is there to talk about" Rachel replied as she knew Finn was following her. They got to Rachel's locker before Finn said anything back to her.

"I don't understand why you care so much that I was with Claire last night, she's an old friend" Finn reasoned as Rachel looked in her locker instead of at Finn.

"A friend you only came back in contact with four days ago" Rachel quipped as she but her bag in her locker and took out her biology textbook.

"What does that matter, I know her, I know I can trust her" Finn responded as he tried not to raise his voice.

"I know her! I know you can't trust her" Rachel proclaimed looking at Finn for the first time.

"Rachel things were different four years ago, we were different people maybe you need to remember that" Finn argued back as they both looked at each other intensely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It supposed to mean that whoever Claire was back then that makes you not trust her she's isn't that person now. I mean Puck used to throw slushies at Kurt on a daily basis, Matt would lock Artie in potter potties and Santana would make Tina cry almost every day. Yet they can forgive all that maybe it's time you did the same" Finn almost shouted at her which got the attention of students passing by.

"What I hear is that I have no room to talk because of the person I used to be, the things I used to see but never did anything about" When Finn didn't respond Rachel knew there was some truth to what she had accused him of thinking. "Your right Finn I was a bitch back then, which also means I've got pretty good at spotting one as well"

"Rachel that wasn't what I was trying to say" Finn shook his head and went to grab Rachel's hand but she quickly pushed away from him.

"Yes you did Finn, just remember I knew a different Claire to the one you knew and I'm not sure yet which one she's turned into"

"Rachel..."

"We will talk later Finn, I really don't want to get into this with you again... you know what's funny Claire has only been back four days and already we argued more than we ever have before... something tells me that's exactly what she wants" Rachel slammed her locker and then looked back at.

"Rachel that's not true" Finn tried to argue but Rachel quickly cut him off.

"You can believe what you want and I'll believe what I want... Bye Finn" Rachel answered turning away from him, without another word Finn walked away from her.

Rachel looked from were Finn had been to see Claire coming towards her. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Claire but they had agreed to get on Claire's good side wither Rachel liked it or not.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear I hope I haven't caused problems between you and Finn, we were just catching up last night. We've known each other so long, its just natural to us" Claire asked sweetly, a little too sweetly for Rachel's likening.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, Finn and I love each other" Rachel responded staring Claire down. She might have to be nice but she wasn't just going to let Claire talk about Finn and Rachel's relationship like she had the slightest clue what she was talking about.

"Oh I'm sure you will, high school romances are so cute but they can be hard as well" Claire quipped, Rachel knew she was trying to get a rise out of her and Rachel was doing everything she could not to slap Claire right there in the hallway.

"Me and Finn are more than that!" Rachel replied as her and Claire continued to stare intently at each other.

"Oh I'm sure you are, I just hope that you guys can work it out that's all I meant" Claire smiled widely at Rachel again and it was starting to creep Rachel out although she did he best not to show it.

"We will, because nothing will get in between Finn and I"

Claire, being taller, looked down and Rachel looking her right in the eyes. Her expression quickly changed to one of seriousness as her face was just inches from Rachel's.

"Oh I hope so because Rachel ... I'm not going anywhere"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_"Well I couldn't have asked for a better first week at McKinley. I've already managed to get into Glee club and have Rachel and Finn arguing. At the rate I'm going I'll have taken Rachel down sooner than I thought. Now that I'm in Glee Club my next step is to get the others to start distrusting Rachel and I know just the way to do it. I know she doesn't believe my good girl act but everyone else does and that's all I need. In a few weeks Rachel won't know what's hit her, I have had four years to think about everything she's done to me and you know what they say revenge is a dish best served cold and it's about time Rachel got her just deserts. Until next time... "_

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please let me know what you think of the new character Claire and if I'm writing her convincingly enough. Don't worry what happened between Claire and Rachel will come out eventually... Like all secrets do. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Start

**Hey Guys thank you for the response to the first chapter, I hope you like the second :)**

**Happy Ready**

* * *

**"Anger Ventilated Often Hurries Towards Forgiveness; **

**Anger Concealed Often Hardens Into Revenge" - Edward - Lytton**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Start**

* * *

Rachel was putting her books back into her locker, before school, when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she spun around and was quickly pulled off her feet as familiar lips went to hers. He held her tightly as his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance, which she quickly accepted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair. Before they could go any further in the quiet hall way Finn pulled away but remained holding her.

"I love you and I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm tired of us fighting. It's not like us" Finn said once he let go of Rachel but remained close to her. He reached for her hand with his left hand and stroked her cheek with his right. "I should have realised that Claire being in my room might have upset you but as cheesy as it sounds I love you so much that I can't even see another person like that, it was as if Mike or Puck were in my room"

"I know, I should have realised... I trust you completely... I'm sorry too" Rachel leaned up to kiss Finn again pulling him close to her so she could revel in his warm embrace and comforting smell. Finn was home for her and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"Good I'm glad that's over. I hate fighting with you Rach" Finn declared. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and Finn held her so she was lifted off the ground a little pressed into her locker.

"Me too, Finny" Rachel quipped using the nickname she knew he didn't like.

"Only you get away with calling me that" Finn remarked kissing her quickly on the forehead.

"Okay Finchel step away from my locker" Rachel and Finn turned to see Mike trying to get into his locker, while Tina stood next to him amused at the couple. Finn put Rachel down and moved away so Mike could get to his locker.

"You too should get a room" Mike remarked as he took his books out of his locker.

"The last time we did that you wouldn't speak to me for days" Finn joked

"That's because that was my grandma's room, if she had caught you she would have cursed you both" Mike shuddered at the memory of catching Finn and Rachel making out in his grandma's bed the last time he had had a glee party when his parents were out of town.

"Yeah he won't even kiss me near that room in case she has a secret camera somewhere recording us" Tina mocked Mike to the amusement.

"You guys don't know my grandma, can we please not go there" Mike lightly pleaded, even Rachel could tell Mike at 6 foot was scared of his 4 foot 70 year old grandma.

"I have to get to practice anyway I'll see you guys later" Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel sweetly on the lips.

"Bye.. I'll kiss you later"

"Deal... I love you"

"I love you too"

**XoXo**

Finn, along with the rest of the team ran another lap around the field as Coach Beiste shouted plays to them. They were having an early morning practice before school started and Finn was able to think about everything that had been happening this past week as he continued run. He was glad Rachel and him had been able to make up after what had happened last night but he was still confused as to the tension between the cousins.

Finn didn't have a clue what had happened to Claire and Rachel that made Rachel so unwilling to trust Claire and he knew that Rachel would never tell him. He loved Rachel but she knew how to keep a secret if the truth meant that she or someone she loved would get hurt. So in the mean time Finn could only go off how he felt about Claire and so far he had no reason not to trust her, she had been a good friend to him before and she was beginning to be again and if Rachel wasn't going to tell him what was really going on then he was going to continue to be friends with Claire, even if he knew Rachel wasn't very happy about it.

Coach Beiste blew her whistle, so the team ran back to the benches. Once there Finn downed his drink and waited for his coach's instructions.

"Okay guys that's it for today, why don't you hit the showers before the bell goes" Finn and the rest of the team went to the changing rooms and began to change out of their gym clothes.

As Finn got into the shower he hoped today was going to be a better day for him and Rachel and for Rachel and Claire. He knew if Rachel just gave it a chance they could be friends but Rachel was stubborn it was one of many things he loved about her but not when it stopped her from seeing the bigger picture. He knew if she looked closer she would see that her and Claire were a lot alike.

"Hey Hudson you hear about Berry's cousin" Dave asked him as they changed after a quick shower.

"What about Claire?" Finn asked only half listening as Dave had a tediously to be dramatic when he heard gossip.

"I heard she's popping crazy pills" Dave remarked, Finn turned to look at Dave confused by the footballer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hope told me that she heard Claire has to take at least 5 pills a day to stop from pulling her out and climbing the walls … its probably all over school now you know what the cheerio's are like...who knew Rachel had such a crazy cousin… well see you later" Dave closed his locker and left the locker room.

As Finn left the locker room himself, he knew his hope for a normal day had just gone out of the window.

**XoXo**

"Hey Rachel you didn't tell us your cousin was crazy?"

Rachel looked up from her gym locker to see a few of the cheerio's looking at her. They had just had practice and were now getting ready for school to start.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, she looked towards Quinn, Brittany and Santana who looked just as confused as her.

"Hope heard that Claire takes loopy pills to stop her from pulling her hair out and climbing the walls" Stacey responded as the other cheerleaders smirked at her, taking delight in useless gossip.

"Where did you hear that!" Rachel demanded looking straight at Hope for an answer.

Hope shrugged her shoulders in boredom "I don't know just around"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief at the cheerio's before she got up off the bench. Rachel knew that Claire had taken anti-depressant the last time she had lived in Lima and Rachel also knew that she was the only one who knew about it as well. If more people found out about this then she also knew she would get the blame for it.

"I don't want to hear this again, you understand no more talking about Claire" Rachel demanded pointing to the cheerio's to show she was serious. They all just nodded her head before walking away like children who had been scalded by a parent.

"I didn't hear you say it wasn't true" Hope commented as she left the locker room with the rest of the cheerio's. Rachel rolled her eyes at Hope's retreating figure as she grabbed her bag and left the locker room as well.

Rachel said bye to her friends and as Santana and Brittany went one way, Quinn followed Rachel down the corridor to their biology classroom.

"I have no idea how those girls come up with this stuff" Quinn amused. She looked at Rachel's face and noticed her worried look. "What's up, it's just stupid gossip between the cheerio's"

"Not if it's true"

"What?" Quinn asked, the two stopped in the corridor and moved to the corner so they could talk.

"When Claire lived in Lima before right after my dad died she started acting strange so her parents put her on anti-depressant thinking it was because of grief" Rachel whispered to Quinn in the crowded hallway.

"That would explain a lot... but how have Hope and the other cheerio's found out" Quinn wondered as they continued walking to class.

"I have no idea other than my family I'm the only person that knew about it... I have a feeling that if more people find out Claire is going to think I told people" Rachel panicked.

"Is there anyone you told?"

"Not a soul that's what worries me... Claire said something weird to me yesterday... she said I'm not going anywhere"

"Huh?" Quinn responded giving Rachel a weird look.

"It not what she said it how she said it"

"I think you might be reading too much into it Rachel, don't worry we just stick to the plan and be as nice to Claire as we can. Brittany was there when you told the rest of them not to say anything so she'll back you up"

Rachel and Quinn walked into biology and took their seats at the back of the room. A part of Rachel knew that she may be over reacting but what Claire had said and scared something in Rachel. Her cousin was up to something of that Rachel was certain and Rachel was worried what was going to happen next.

**XoXo**

"Hey Claire, we thought we would find you in here"

Tina and Mercedes sat next to Claire on the wooden log under the bleachers. Claire had found it with her friends when they were 13 at their first high school game when after five minutes they had gotten bored of the game and went exploring the High School they would soon be going to, so she knew it was a perfect place to be upset for Tina and Mercedes to find her, which she was impressed had only taken them twenty minutes.

"I guess you have heard the rumour... I just couldn't face everyone" Claire wiped a stray tear from her face as Tina and Mercedes sat down on either side of her.

"It's just a stupid rumour Claire, No listen to what people say" Tina encouraged as she hugged Claire. She started to cry again knowing it's what she needed to do to anger the pair enough to take action.

"The thing is its true... when I lived here before and Rachel's dad died... it was the first death that I had experienced and I didn't take it well so I was on anti-depressants... I'm not anyone... but hearing people talk about it... I just broke down" Claire leaned into Tina as she sobbed on her shoulder while Mercedes rubbed her back.

"Oh Claire you have nothing to be ashamed of, don't let the idiots at this school make you think that you do, you better than all of them" Mercedes lectured lightly.

"There something I don't understand though" Claire got off Tina's shoulder to the look at them both "How did they find out, I heard the cheerio's started the rumour... but nobody but my family knew about it I made sure they never told anyone because I was so embarrassed. Nobody could have know unless someone in my family told them"

"Maybe Rachel told someone on the cheerio's" Tina wondered quietly almost like she didn't like to blame Rachel.

"Oh I don't think Rachel would do that, I know she never understood why I was on them because it was her father that died not mine... but I don't think she would be that cruel.. would she? I mean you know my cousin better than I do"

Claire saw the look pass between Tina and Mercedes and she had to stop herself from smiling when she realised her plan had worked.

"I'm starting to think that we don't know your cousin either"

**XoXo**

"How could you Rachel?"

Rachel looked up from her work that she had been doing in the school library to see Tina and Mercedes staring daggers at her. She closed her book as the pair of them sat down across from her at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused, she figured they meant the rumour but what didn't know what she had to do with that.

"How could you spread that rumour about Claire, what has she ever done to you!" Mercedes barked which quickly got her shushed by the librarian. Mercedes rolled her eyes then looked back at Rachel ready for her answer.

"What I didn't spread that rumour" Rachel astonished, although she should have seen it coming when she heard the rumour that morning. She was the only one who knew about Claire taking the pills after Rachel's father died so obviously Claire had spread the rumour knowing that it would lead back to Rachel and after what Claire had said to her yesterday she shouldn't have been surprised, not when her cousin was involved.

"Who did then Rachel, you are the only one who knew about Claire's illness" Tina reasoned angrily shaking her head at Rachel.

"Except Claire" Rachel snipped

"What so Claire spread the rumour herself, please Rachel that's a weak excuse! Even for you" Mercedes snapped which made the Librarian shush her again, Mercedes rolled her eyes again and looked back at Rachel.

"It's not an excuse, I didn't tell anyone about Claire taking the pills and you guys should know that! It was my father who died, I was just as hurt back then as she was, actually a lot more" Rachel informed her clueless friends.

"Why should we, it's obvious you're not happy Claire is back maybe this is your way of getting rid of her, maybe you were jealous of the relationship she had with your father" Tina reasoned as Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"Jealous? Please! You really think I would do that" Rachel asked, Mercedes and Tina shared a glance at each instead of answering. Rachel slammed her book closed and got up from the table.

"You know what don't answer that, you've clearly made you mind up, I didn't spread that rumour and you can choose to believe me or not I'm not going to sit here and try and convince two of my closest friends when they should just believe me anyway" Before Mercedes or Tina could say anything else Rachel stormed out of the library without looking back.

Mercedes and Tina had played right into Claire's hands and now Rachel was paying the price as it wouldn't be long before everyone in glee thought the same thing, especially if Tina and Mercedes got to them. Claire was playing them, Rachel knew it but she also knew that they would never see it.

Rachel began to walk to her locker, when she saw Finn jog over to her with the same look people had been given her all day.

"I figured it was only a matter of time before you asked about it and before you accuse me, no I didn't spread the rumour" Rachel deadpanned as she continued to walk down the halls.

Finn lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty class room Rachel walked in as Finn closed the door behind them.

"You have to see why people think that though Rachel, Claire said not including your family, your the only person who knew that she was taking those pills after your father died" Finn explained as he sat down at an empty desk.

"That's what Claire said but she could have told someone else or her mother could have told a friend but no everyone just jumps to the conclusion that I did it because me and Claire don't get along" Rachel ranted as she paced the classroom.

"It's not like Claire is mad at you Rachel, maybe you should just say sorry so that it can all blow over" Finn suggested.

"I just told you I didn't spread that rumour! So why would I apologise to her" Rachel asked as she continued to pace instead of looking at Finn.

"Just to smooth things over for glee club" Finn suggested. Rachel stopped pacing and slowly turned to face Finn head on, who seemed to recline in his seat a little.

"Finn I'm only going to ask you this once and what ever you say I'll believe because I don't want to have another person doubt me... do you think I spread that rumour?" Rachel asked looking Finn head on.

Rachel had been in love with Finn for two years now so Rachel was pretty good at knowing when Finn was either about to lie or tell her something he didn't want to so Rachel knew what was coming next. Rachel had to fight back the tears, only two hours ago Finn was kissing her passionately by her locker and now he was doubting her once again.

"Unbelievable!" Rachel groaned

"Rachel I just ..."

"Shut up Finn! I don't want to hear it"

"Rachel it's hard to ignore something, Claire said that you were the only one who knew"

"What about what I'm saying doesn't that hold any weight you boyfriend" Rachel demanded raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"Save it! Stop being sorry and just start believing me"

Rachel walked to the door and was about to leave but she turned around to face Finn. Rachel wanted to just collapse on the fall and cry, Finn was loyal to a fault but his loyalty over the last few days had not been with her but with Claire. The more she tried to convince Finn of what Claire was really like the more it put a strain on the two of them and Rachel was tired of it and hated to think what Claire was going to do next.

"You know I really hope you all see what Claire is doing before it's too late!"

**XoXo**

Rachel walked in to the choir room after school and for the first time since she had joined glee almost three years ago, she really didn't want to be there. She knew half the glee club thought she had started the rumour and the other half were just as worried as her about what was going to happen next. She sat down in her normal chair without saying a word to anyone and waited for her dad to arrive. She felt so alone in a room full of people who were supposed to be her friends, even Finn hadn't said anything to her although she didn't expect him too after the way they had ended things earlier.

"Okay guys, take a seat I want us to work on the chorographer today" Mr. Schue announced as he walked into the room. Everyone took their seat expect for Claire who remained standing.

"Just a second Mr Schue I want to say something if that okay" Claire asked. Mr Schue nodded his head and raised his arm for Claire to continue. "I know all of you have probably heard the rumour about me and I just want you to hear the truth from me, as my friends I think you deserve that. Yes I used to take anti-depressant tablets. It was just after Rachel's dad had died and I was very close to him and I didn't know how to deal with it but I just want you to know that I am okay now and I take every day as it comes… I used to admire how much Rachel handled everything…"

Claire turned towards Rachel looking her dead in the face "It was like nothing happened to her…. And I just wanted to say that I don't care if Rachel spread the rumour, not that I think she did, because people deserve to know the truth no matter the consequences. So please I hope none of you are mad at Rachel because I'm not I should have been honest a long time ago"

Once she had finished Claire wiped a stray tear from her eye and sat back down between Kurt and Mike who smiled encouragingly at her.

"That was very brave Claire, I'm proud of you" Kurt acknowledged as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah me too Claire, you're so strong Claire what you went through was hard nobody should judge you" Tina said as she hugged her as well.

Rachel had to stop herself form rolling her eyes at Claire's display and the fact that her friends were buying it, it was if they didn't remember Rachel had also dealt with it and yet they still believed she spread the rumour.

"Thank you for that Claire, now why don't we all have a normal Glee practice, everyone in position" Mr Schue ordered. Everyone got up from their seats to practice the dance routine. As Rachel got down Claire turned to look at her when no one was looking and the smirk was clear on her face.

Twenty minutes later the group had managed to but everything aside so they could practice the routine. Finn and Rachel still hadn't said a word to each other but Rachel knew they wouldn't until Glee was over and they could be alone. Although Rachel wasn't sure what they would say to each other if he still believed that she started the rumour.

"Okay everyone from the top, Mercedes a little bit more movement please and Claire get behind Rachel… Okay guys go" Mr Schue encouraged as he played the music again.

Rachel did the steps she could remember but her mind was full of everything that had happened over the last few days. She couldn't believe how quickly things had changed since Claire had come back and Rachel didn't know how much worse it would get.

"Ahhhhhh" Rachel spun around to see Claire on the fall clutching her ankle.

"Claire what happened" Kurt asked as everyone rushed to her side as Mr Schue turned off the music and bent down next to Claire.

"I tripped over Rachel's foot… I guess Rachel wasn't looking" Claire answered as she rubbed her foot "Ahh it really hurts"

"What I wasn't near you…" Rachel said. Her father got up and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look to stop her from continuing.

"It's okay Rachel, not all of us are as smooth dancers as Mike ha. I'm sure you didn't mean it" Claire said as Mercedes helped her up.

"I didn't do…" Mr Schue gave Rachel another look and then turned to Claire.

"Mercedes why don't you take Claire to the nurse to make sure everything is okay" Mr Schue suggested.

"Okay Mr Schue" Mercedes helped Claire up, who now had tears in her eyes and led her out of the room.

As Mercedes helped a limping Claire to the nurses, everyone else looked towards Rachel, either with suspicion or confusion.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Kurt asked Rachel dead on as everyone else looked on.

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"Trip Claire, there's no way she just fell over" Kurt replied eyeing Rachel up and down.

"What are we in the second grade, Rachel didn't trip Claire" Puck stated jumping to Rachel's defence.

"Then explain how she fell!" Kurt suggested sarcastically.

"Kurt stop it! What ever happened was an accident lets leave it at that" Finn said. Rachel was glad that Finn seemed to actually be on Rachel side for the first time since Claire had come back.

"Finn's right, let's finish glee there for today and continue tomorrow" Mr Schue suggested. Nobody said anything else as they packed away there things and grabbed there bags.

"Let's go see if Claire's okay" Tina suggested. Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Brittany all left the choir room while the others remained.

Quinn pulled Rachel a side as the others began to leave.

"None of us would blame you if you did trip her Rachel" Quinn whispered to her friend.

"Are you serious I didn't do anything to her" Rachel astonished pulling away from Quinn, instantly annoyed by her best friends words.

"I'm just saying you need to be more careful. I know you want to get Claire back but you can't be stupid"

"Quinn I didn't do anything to Claire!"

"Okay well I'm going to see if she's okay, we did agree to stay on her good side" Rachel didn't say anything as she watched Quinn leave.

"Rach I'm going to see how Claire is" Finn called unsure of wither he should even tell her since they technically weren't speaking.. Rachel just nodded her head at him as she left the choir room. She didn't have the energy to fight with anyone any more.

"Hey Rachel wait up" Rachel turned just as she was about to leave to see Puck catch up to her. He smiled reassuringly at her and nudged her side.

"Hey do you want me to walk you to your car"

"I'm okay Puck I'm going to go find Finn" Rachel replied.

"I think that's a good idea Rachel, don't let her ruin you and Finn, she's not worth it" Puck said smiling at her "I'm here if you need to talk"

"Thanks Noah"

Rachel left the choir room in the hopes of finding Finn. She turned the corner to see Finn and Claire sitting on the bench outside the nurse's office. Finn was holding the ice pack to Claire's ankle that was across his lap. Rachel quickly hid behind the wall to hear what they were talking about.

"How does it feel?" Finn asked as he removed the ice from Claire's leg and handed it to her.

"Much better, thank you Finny" Claire smiled sweetly at Finn as she put the ice back on her leg leaning over Finn so that even Rachel could see Finn would be able to see down her top, although Rachel was glad to see he wasn't looking.

"You know I hate that nickname" Finn said smiling at Claire.

"I've heard Rachel call it you" Claire mused, moving closer to Finn trying to make it seem she was icing her leg.

"Nobody can make Rachel stop doing what she wants" Finn remarked "Besides she likes being the only one to call it me just like I call her Rach and Quinn calls her Barbara and Rachel calls her Barbie, it just Rachel's thing... and I guess secretly I like it" Rachel smiled at Finn words glad even when they were fighting Finn was still the same sweet boy she knew.

"She certainly has you all on a short leash" Claire seemed to realised what she had said and quickly added "I'm kidding of course, I just meant because if I called you Finny or Quinn Barbie, Rachel would probably get mad"

"I know you haven't always had the best relationship with Rachel but I promise you just give it a chance. Rachel's a great person to have in your life trust me I know"

"You're a great person Finn; I hope Rachel knows how lucky she is"

"She does… Hey what's wrong?" Finn asked once he noticed the tears in Claire's eyes.

"I'm sorry its just think week hasn't gone as I had hoped. I'm so happy to be back with you guys but I just wish I had the kind of relationship with Rachel that everyone else has with her. I really don't know what to do"

Finn moved closer to Claire so his back was to Rachel and hugged her tight. "Hang in there Claire. You and Rachel will get there I promise. She's going to come around I know it, she just needs a chance to get to know you that's all"

Claire moved even closer to Finn and wrapped her own arms around him "Thank you Finn, you are such a good friend I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Well you don't need to know, you have everyone in glee to help you and soon enough you'll have Rachel too"

"I really hope so Finn, thank you" Claire hugged Finn again then looked up, she stared straight at Rachel and Rachel could clearly see Claire smirking right her while hugging Rachel's boyfriend close.

"Hey you okay?"

Rachel looked up to see Puck leaning next to her, he smiled at her which Rachel knew meant he hadn't left and had heard everything. She continued to watch as Finn and Claire as they walked away then looked back at Puck.

"I didn't trip her!" Rachel said pointedly. Puck smirked at Rachel and nudged her side.

"I know, as much as you probably want to your not that stupid" Puck joked.

"Tell that to everyone else"

"She's playing a great game isn't she, trying to turn the glee club against us... I didn't think that Claire was that clever, she certainly never seemed that way before" Puck acknowledged

"She's certainly got sneaker, I know she saw me just then did you see the lock she gave me, she knows she's winning" Rachel snipped. Puck put his arm around Rachel and pulled her away from the locker and down the corridor towards the parking lot.

"We need to make her think she's not getting to us" Puck explained. They continued to walk to Rachel's car with Pucks arm around her. Even though they used to be together Puck now saw Rachel more as a little sister than anything else so being this close didn't seem like anything to them.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rachel asked a little defeated.

"Don't rise to it; don't let her see you fight with Finn or anyone else. Don't let her see you be upset any of it!" Puck explained "I know she's up to something and by showing its not getting to us we might be able to see what her end game is"

"I'm glad someone believes me, I feel like no one is on my side" Rachel admitted. They got to the car and sat on the hood.

"That's how she wants you feel but I'm on your side Rachel" Rachel looked towards Puck and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Noah"

"Anything for you Berry" Puck and Rachel hugged tightly that neither of them noticed a camera taking their picture in the distance.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel and Puck pulled away to see Finn looking towards them.

"Yeah of course"

"Claire's going to be okay?" Finn told them as he walked to the passenger side of Rachel's car.

"Of course she is, she slipped she didn't have brain surgery" Puck remarked, he smiled at Rachel before walking away to his own car. Rachel and Finn didn't say anything as they got into Rachel's car. Rachel started the engine and drove away out of the parking lot glad the day was finally over. They might not have been talking but Rachel always drove Finn home on a Wednesday and usual went to his to hang out but Rachel just wasn't in the mood.

"I didn't trip her"

"I never said you did!"

"You were probably thinking it though just like everyone else in glee does, just like they think I started that rumour" Rachel remarked as she turned the corner of the street of McKinley.

"They just think it was an accident like Claire does!" Finn told her. Rachel wanted to make a sarcastic comment about Claire but she knew if she was going to do what Puck said then she couldn't. She had to make things right with Finn and the rest of glee club.

"It probably was an accident, I've been distracted with all the work and I wasn't paying attention. I'll apologise tomorrow" Rachel said through gritted teeth although by the look on Finn's face he didn't notice. Rachel wasn't sure what was annoying her more what Claire was doing or the fact Finn was falling for it even though they had been together two years and he should just automatically believe her.

As much as all this was getting to Rachel the last thing she wanted was for it to effect her relationship with Finn and the future they were going to have. Rachel was going to make things work with Finn and pretend this wasn't getting to her, even though a very small part of knew this was slowing tearing her and Finn apart even if he didn't know it she certainly did.

"So what do you say?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked looking at Finn quickly before looking back at the road as she pulled up on to Finn's street.

"I was thinking we should have a night just the two of us tomorrow, what do you say. We should just forget about earlier... We've been stressed about school and it's only the first week… so how about I spoil my favourite girlfriend…"

"Only girlfriend" Rachel quipped

"… and show her a good time" Finn finished as Rachel pulled up outside his house.

"Yeah sounds good" Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips before getting out of her car. He stopped when he saw she wasn't doing the same.

"You not coming in?" He asked confused.

"Uhmm no I have a lot of work I need to get done… I'll call you later though" Rachel answered. She had a long day and all she wanted to go home so that she didn't have to fake it with her own boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine I just have a lot to do" Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn, she needed to remember her sweet boyfriend who was so nice that he believed in everyone. Rachel pulled away when she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'll talk to you later Finn"

Rachel started her car and drove away leaving Finn standing on the street.

**XoXo**

"You wanted to see me Principal Figgins?"

""Ah yes Rachel, take a seat please"

Rachel sat down across from Figgins. She had been called into his office as soon as she got to school the next day and she knew already it was going to be about the rumour spread about Claire as people were still talking about it but now it had changed to Rachel trying to hurt her cousin in glee as well.

"Rachel I'm sure you know that I have heard the gossip about your cousin Claire and I have also heard that it was you who started the rumour"

"It wasn't me principal Figgins, I don't know who did but I swear it wasn't me" Rachel lightly pleaded, the last thing she needed was her to get in trouble in her senior year especially for something she didn't even do.

"I've spoken to Claire and she informs me that you're the only person who knew about Claire's past"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief "I was but that doesn't mean I started the rumour I wouldn't do that to my cousin… did she tell you I did it"

"No I asked her about it once I had heard the rumour. She was quite reluctant to talk to me, I got the feeling she was afraid of what you might do if she spoke to me especially after the incident in your glee club yesterday" Principal Figgins stated

"What I might do? What are talking about?"

"Its no secret that you are a popular girl Rachel and that you have a way to influence people to do what you want them too" Figgins acknowledged begrudgingly although Rachel could tell he believed it.

"Sir I didn't do anything to Claire!"

"I've spoken to Claire and she doesn't want me to take this further and given that there is no proof that you did anything I won't do but I don't want to hear any squabbles between you and your cousin or I will take action… do you hear me Miss Berry"

Rachel put her head down so Figgins wouldn't see the anger in her eyes at what her cousin was doing so instead she said "Yes sir I do"

**XoXo**

Rachel walked into to her dad's office to see her mom and aunt sue there as well. Will was sat in his desk chair while Shelby and Sue were sat on wither side of the desk. She knew what was coming next so she sat down at the front table and waited for them to start. As soon as she had finished with Figgins, the secretary had told her, her dad wanted to see her in his office and she knew it wouldn't be good news.

"How did it go with Figgins?" Will asked her as soon as she sat down.

"He hasn't suspended me if that's what you're asking. Can't really punish someone for some thing they haven't done" Rachel remarked shrugging her shoulders.

"I've talked to your uncle Rachel and he's assured me that no body else knows about Claire, they never told anyone so it could have only come from one person" Sue explained looking pointedly at her. Rachel stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the fact Claire had fooled her family as well. "And the incident yesterday didn't help matters"

"Claire is very upset about this Rachel, her parents are worried she may relapse and need the pills again" Shelby informed her un-interested daughter.

"Look I didn't tell anyone about Claire I'd forgotten about it until yesterday!"

"It doesn't look good that's all Rachel, you haven't exactly been discreet that your not happy Claire is back especially now that she's joined glee" Will recognized as the other adults nodded in agreement.

"I really don't care how it looks, I didn't tell anyone about Claire and her tablets and you can believe me or not. Frankly I'm tired of trying to convince people otherwise" Rachel ranted throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Rachel this isn't just about us believing you, we're are worried about your education you got lucky this time but if something happens like this again Figgins will have no choice to suspend you, this is your senior year you need to be serious" Sue lectured her niece. "You have to find a way to get along with Claire if for nothing else but your education" Sue got up from the desk and looked straight into her nieces eyes.

Rachel just nodded her head, grabbed her books and got up to leave. When she reached the door, she stopped and turned around to face her Mom, Dad and Aunt.

"Do you think I started that rumour?" Neither Will, Shelby nor Sue said anything for a few moments; all of them just looked at Rachel.

"We don't think directly no" Shelby eventually answered.

"Well I can tell you that I didn't indirectly either" Rachel snipped before slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door frame for a few seconds, trying to stop herself from crying "Looks like Claire is winning after all"

**XoXo**

"So who do you think told Figgins they think you started the rumour"

"I have no doubt it was Claire, she managed to convince everyone. I think even Quinn believes her" Rachel and Puck were talking by Rachel's car after school. Everyone else was still in class, Rachel and Puck had had a free period so they decided to talk by Rachel's car so nobody could hear them.

"Claire's better than we thought, she spread a rumour she knew that only you knew and made sure that everyone was there when she talked to you so she came off as the better person. You could almost admire it" Puck laughed. He ate some of his crisps then offered some to Rachel who declined without even looking at Puck.

"To what end is she going to do this though, me and Finn have done nothing but fight since she got here" Rachel said sadly as she leaned her head on Puck's shoulder. She was glad that someone finally believed her about Claire. Puck had always been protective of her and she was glad for it now.

"I don't know but for right now just do what I said, play along. Try and look like you want to get on with her and don't let her come between you and Finn, it will annoy her to think she's not getting to you. Claire will break she did before and she will again we just have to bind our time"

"You sure that will work?" Rachel asked.

"For now at least" Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel and squeezed her close "and of it doesn't I'll have you back, no matter what"

"Thank you Puck, is nice to know someone is on my side"

"People are just scared Rachel, Matt, Santana and Quinn are just worried they'll be next and Quinn is so worried about how this will effect everything with Beth" Puck explained.

"Have you guys told Santana and Sam yet?" Rachel asked hoping she get more of an answer from Puck than she did from Quinn a few days ago.

"Not yet, but we will"

"Puck don't be mad but is a part of the reason you're not telling them is because you don't think this is going to work out... I'm not want to sound harsh Noah but Santana and Sam have been supportive with everything with you, Quinn and Beth. They deserve to know the truth"

"I know Rachel it's just that Quinn..." Before Puck said anything else they noticed everyone start to leave school and Finn walking towards them.

"I'll talk to you later Rachel"

Rachel looked at Puck's retreating body before looking back at Finn.

"The second time in two days you and Puck have been talking by your car, is everything okay?" Finn asked once Puck had left them alone.

"Everything is fine, he's my friend just like Claire, Tina and Mercedes are yours" Rachel remarked. Finn just nodded his head, Rachel could tell he wanted to say something but she also knew Finn never started an argument, he was the good guy.

"So you ready for our date night?" Finn asked as he walked closer to Rachel's car.

"Actually is it okay if we do it another night, I promised my mom I would help her with something" Rachel asked, she knew it was mean to cancel but her heart just wasn't in it. She had had to deal with her best friends and family not believing her as well as worrying she was going to get suspended for something she hadn't even done and she just couldn't pretend she was okay when she knew she wasn't.

"What? Didn't you tell her we had plans" Finn questioned looking at Rachel in disbelief.

"She actually asked me first I just forgot about it, I'm sorry we can do it tomorrow its not the end of the world"

"It certainly doesn't seem it to you" Finn lightly barked, the hurt clear on his face.

"I'm sorry really, I just can't go back on it that's all" Rachel tried to reason; her heart broke just a little at Finn's confused look. "I'll drop you home if you want"

"Its okay, I'll walk. I have nothing else to do tonight, I'll call you later" Finn began to walk away but Rachel knew she couldn't leave it that way. Rachel ran to him, pulled him to face her and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. Finn quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes Rachel eventually pulled away but stared straight into Finn's eyes.

"I love you Finn, with all my heart please always remember that"

If Finn was confused by Rachel's statement he didn't show it. "I love you too Rachel"

**XoXo**

Claire walked into her into her house after school, Kurt had dropped her off. He had asked her to come out with him and Blaine for pizza but she laid it on how it been a difficult week and she wanted to be alone, which the idiot girly boy seemed to believe which meant her plan was definitely in full swing.

She ignored her parents who were in the living room watching the news and went straight to her bedroom in the basement. She dumped her bag on the bed and went through the room to a door in the corner it was supposed to be a walk in wardrobe but Claire used it for something entirely different. She unlocked the door, went through then locked it behind her. Claire smiled at the small room she had put together in just a week to replicate the room she had back in Chicago.

On every inch of wall space were photos of every member of glee club some from the Facebook and twitter pages, from articles that had been in the Lima Gazette but mostly ones they didn't know had been taken. They were ones of them together, or alone or in couples but every single one of them were there especially Rachel, Puck, Matt, Quinn and Santana. There were photos at school, the Lima Bean, Breadsticks basically everywhere the group had been in the last year.

There was also a small desk and chair in the middle of the room. That was also covered in photos and articles from the night of the accident. There was also a blown up photo of the whole glee club with Rachel's face scratched out an replaced with Claire's.

Claire sat down at the desk and admired the blown up picture. She picked up a red marker and put a cross through Puck's face before putting it back on the desk. She then picked up a rag doll that was on the fall that had brown wavy hair and had on a cheerleading uniform, and hugged it tightly into her chest.

"Claire dinner's ready" Claire mom called from downstairs, Claire put the doll back on her desk and got up to leave the room.

"I'll be back for you Rachel"

**XoXo**

"Okay guys settle down, let's try and have a normal glee practice today... Claire how's the foot" Mr Schue asked as he walked into the choir room.

"It's fine now Mr Schue thank you" Claire smiled brightly at the Spanish teacher. As he droned on about sectionals Claire looked around at the glee club members.

So far her plan was working, half of the glee were beginning to doubt Rachel and her actions towards Claire but Claire was annoyed it wasn't yet getting in between Rachel and Finn like she hoped. They had been arguing since she had arrived but always seemed to make up straight away and as Claire watched them from the corner of her eye as they sickeningly flirting with one another she knew she would have to work harder to get in between them.

She had seen Puck and Rachel talking earlier and even she could see that even after everything that happened they were still close. She knew she would be able to use that to her advantage. Claire had learnt from Tina and Mercedes big mouths that Finn always felt he wasn't good enough for Rachel so Claire knew all she had to do was make Finn think that Rachel thought that to and it meant she'd be able to get rid of the Mohawked idiot in the process.

Claire smirked as she heard Rachel laugh at something Finn had said. Her cousin should enjoy while she could because it was all going to come crashing down soon enough.

**XoXo**

_My plan is almost too easy that I'm getting slightly bored and amused at the same time . The glee club are so naive it's almost pathetic to watch how quickly they are falling for my act and that dumb Principal isn't much better. It was so easy for me to convince him that I was scared of Rachel. Information I know he's going to pass on to her darling parents. Now all I need to do is convince them I want to spend more time with Rachel and then the next part of my plan can start. Come on McKinley you almost making this too easy for me. I always knew Lima was a dumb town but this is something else... Until next time_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter more drama to come for our favourite couple and maybe just a tiny but of fluff to keep you all happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cheerios

**Hello Dear Readers**

** My reviews are picking up which I hope means more of you are getting into the story. I know some of you don't like the Finchel angst but I promise it's not going to last long, this story is very drama filled but it won't be on centred on our favourite couple. Hope you all enjoy the chapter which does actually have some Finchel Fluff :D**

** Happy Reading**

* * *

**"If You Prick Us Do We Not Bleed? If You Tickle Us Do We Not Laugh? **

**If You Poison Us Do We Not Die? And If You Wrong Us Shall We Not Revenge?" - William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Coming Up: Claire schemes to crumble Rachel's popularity and Rachel gets an unlikely ally. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cheerios**

* * *

"Hi Rachel, take a seat"

"You know I've spent more time in your office this week then I ever have before" Rachel remarked as she took a seat across from Sue.

"I know things have been strange your senior year..."

"And its only week one imagine what it's going to be like my Christmas break" Rachel quipped.

"Rachel your aunt and uncle are still very upset about what happened last week, they are worried they have said Claire has become very withdrawn and quiet since it all happened and they asked me to think of something that might bring her out of her shell a little" Sue explained as she straightened a few things on her desk "You know I don't usual care about the lives of the students, I sometimes pretend to shot myself when they try and talk to me but this is different this is family"

"Could have fooled me" Rachel quipped rolling her eyes. Sue gave her a look at Rachel's comment then continued.

"I know you and Claire have never gotten along and I know if I asked you to tell me the truth as to why that was you wouldn't" Sue remarked looking knowingly at Rachel. Rachel knew better than to answer her aunt. She was right she wouldn't tell her the truth but she didn't want to lie either.

"So you might not be happy about this but me, Will and Shelby have been talking about what to do about it"

"You've been talking about me behind my back!" Rachel enraged.

"Yes Rachel we have, you are out responsibility and we are concerned" Sue argued back.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Figgins already said he wasn't going to suspend me" Rachel remarked not understanding why her family were so worried.

"It's not just that Rachel, it's your senior year it's time to get serious about your future and your consent rivalry or what ever it is with your cousin is not helping" Sue said pointedly at Rachel.

"Trust me I know that"

"Okay good because you might not be happy about what I'm about to say but I've thought of a way for you and Claire to spend more time together and hopefully put this nonsense behind you"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this"

"Probably because your not" Sue replied looking anywhere but at Rachel. "But hopefully in the long run you will see this is the best thing for you and for Claire"

"Go on then Aunt Sue!" Rachel demanded as Sue looked back at her.

"Claire is going to join the Cheerio's"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay ladies, gather around"

The Cheerio's all came together, from where they had been stretching on the mats to sit on the benches in the gym. Sue came towards them and noticed Rachel wasn't among them. She looked at Santana, Quinn and Brittany who just shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know where Rachel was either. Sue had a feeling her niece was brooding somewhere at what Sue was about to do, to say Rachel hadn't taken the news well was an understatement and she knew the rest of the cheerio's were probably going to feel the same but unlike Rachel they would be too scared to say anything to her.

"Okay ladies before we start I have an announcement" Sue proclaimed. The girls all looked up curiously at their coach just as Claire came through the doors and walked towards Sue, smiling shyly at everyone.

"Some of you may know Rachel's cousin Claire... She'll be joining the Cheerio's" Sue announced wrapping an arm around Claire. A quiet murmur went over the Cheerio's as they pondered the new development. Eventually Santana was the one to step forward.

"Coach Sylvester this hardly seems fair, we all had to work hard to become Cheerio's, I had to clean your bath tub for a month before you'd let out from the bottom of the pyramid, why should she just get in" Santana lightly demanded, some of the other cheerio's nodded inn agreement until Sue gave each of them her perfected evil stare.

"She gets in because I say so Santana" Sue answered. She held her hand out in indication for Claire to sit down with the rest of the Cheerio's who began introducing themselves more because they were scared of Sue than actual politeness. Santana however remained standing.

"What does Rachel have to say about this, is this why she's not at practice… even Rachel had to audition for the cheerio's and she's your niece" Santana wondered.

"Rachel is fine with this Santana, Claire is her cousin and Rachel thinks this is a good way to get to know Claire again" Sue replied "Now sit down Santana, we have work to do"

Santana did as Sue as asked but she could tell that she knew Sue was lying about Rachel.

"Okay ladies, lets do some warm up's, Brittany will you go find Rachel, so we can start" Sue asked. While Brittany quickly left the gym, the rest of them went back to the mats. As Santana walked past Claire, she flipped her hair so it lightly hit Claire in the face.

"Enjoy it while you can because trust me, it wont last long" Santana snapped as she walked away. Quinn came over to Claire and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Ignore her, she gets irritable very easily" Quinn reassured Claire as they started to warm up.

"Thanks Quinn, I didn't think this was a good idea but Sue made me see it's a better way to get to know Rachel again" Claire commented. Every one looked up when they saw Brittany come back with Rachel following behind.

"About time you showed up" Hope snipped as Rachel came over to the group. "Here you're calling in favours for your cousin"

"Hope when I want you to speak I'll blow whistle now everyone in position we haven't got all day" Rachel shouted to the group who quickly did as there leader told them while Sue went to sit on the bleachers so she could watch them.

"Claire you have to just try and keep up and join in when you can" Rachel told her cousin as she moved to the front of the group " Okay 3… 2… 1"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I mean she gets in just like that, I mean do you remember how hard we worked to get on this team and Claire just gets in because she told my aunt she wants to be close to me, what a load of crap" Rachel ranted to Quinn.

Once practice had finished, everyone left for class but Rachel and Quinn had a free period so they stayed in the girl's locker room to reapply there make up and give Rachel a chance to bitch about Claire.

Rachel had done her best to be polite to Claire while at practice even helping her with the steps because she knew she'd get in even more trouble if she didn't. But that didn't mean she wasn't completely mad at her Aunt for doing this to her just because Claire was upset, why hadn't noticed that Rachel had been just as upset since Claire had come back.

"Are you sure I mean what if she does really want to get closer to you?" Quinn wondered as she looked at Rachel through the mirror while she put on her mascara.

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean she seems to be really trying in glee club and now in the cheerio's. She not once brought up what happened before maybe this is just a fresh start for her" Quinn explained.

"Quinn why are you getting sucked in, this is just a game to her" Rachel ranted. She put away her make up in her gym bag as Quinn looked at her.

"Where's your proof Rachel. All she has done is get closer to the people she was friends with before and become comfortable in a new school. You constantly being on edge with her is not going to make her feel comfortable with us. She never did anything wrong" Quinn lectured. She put away her things back in her gym locker and waited for Rachel's response.

"Your right it wasn't her who almost killed someone… it was you!"

"Rachel!" Quinn astonished as Rachel grabbed her bags and began to leave the changing rooms.

"You are so worried about what might happen with Beth you willing to just throw me under the bus" Rachel argued, the hurt clear on her face.

"That's not true I just think this is in your head. Claire hasn't done anything"

"To you! She hasn't done anything to you… yet but trust me she will and then you're going to wish you had listened to me" Rachel reasoned shouting the last part to her. The best friends stared each other down; neither said anything for a few minutes.

"Rachel, just stop this now before things get worse" Quinn eventually said once the two had calmed down.

"Things are already worse Quinn don't you see!" Rachel began to leave but once she reached the door she turned around and faced Quinn again "You know what the worst part is, if the roles were reversed... even after everything you've done to me. You wouldn't even need proof and I would still believe you"

"Rachel…"

"Save it Quinn, I know how much you need Beth back so I'll leave you out of this but I'm not taking this anymore" Rachel declared before she left the locker room and Quinn behind.

As Rachel left the locker room fighting back tears, she immediately bumped into Claire.

"Oh Rachel sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Claire said as they moved away from each other. "I know it must be strange me joining Cheerio's but Sue thought that it would be good for us to spend some time together"

"What do you want Claire?" Rachel asked looking towards her cousin in disinterest.

"What do you mean I was just walking to class?" Claire shrugged.

"I mean with me, what do you want? I know you have every one else fooled but I'm not buying it so why don't you just tell me what you want so that we can get this over with" Rachel answered. Claire quickly smirked at Rachel before going back to her super smiling face.

"I have no idea what you mean Rachel? I just thought this would be a good idea so that we can grow closer, become a real family. I want that don't you" Claire replied smiling brightly at Rachel.

"That act might have everyone else fooled but remember I know the real you" Rachel quipped. She looked around to see if anyone else could hear them in the hallway before looking back at her cousin.

"You might what to remember I know the real you as well Rachel. Don't think just because I haven't mentioned that I don't remember what happened that night. What you and your friends did" Claire snapped losing her plastered on smile.

"You were there as well Claire"

"Like that matters you have much more to lose than me" Claire answered.

"I won't let you win Claire!" Rachel wanted to pretend but after her argument with Quinn Rachel was in no mood to pretend things were okay when everything was crashing down around her and the person in front of her was to blame.

"Like you have a choice Rachel" The cousins were inches away from each other now but nobody seemed to notice.

"You won't get away with this Claire!" Rachel warned. "I know what you're really like and what you are doing to my friends"

Claire straightened up and moved away from Rachel putting back on her fake smile.

"Now, now Rachel people hear you talking like that they are going to think your crazy" Claire nodded towards Quinn who was walking down the corridor "Some people already are"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"So what do they Cheerio's think, I mean it was only yesterday they were calling her crazy" Puck asked Rachel while they sat together at lunch.

"They all love her, just like glee club. She has them all fooled, she's like a shiny new toy to them especially because I have to pretend I'm okay with it" Rachel replied as she looked over to we're Claire was sat with Hope and two other Cheerio's having lunch.

"That girl is a genius I mean all she had to do was make it seem she wanted to spend time with you and boom she's a Cheerio and on her way to being popular" Puck admired as he ate his chips and watched Claire from the corner of his eye, she had already changed into a cheerio's uniform and scraped her hair back into a tight ponytail unlike the jeans and t-shirt girl she had been this morning.

"Well on her way to becoming me" Rachel mused only half serious; she slammed her fork into her salad and made her self look away from Claire.

"It looks that way; she wants you out of the way so she can take your place"

"To what end though and how long are we supposed to let her do it until we do something about it" Rachel asked. They only had a few minutes to talk about it until there other friends would be coming to the cafeteria and Rachel needed to know they had some kind of game plan.

"The problem is we need proof before we can do anything, your argument with Quinn wont have helped everyone is going to start thinking your going crazy" Puck lectured nudging Rachel's side.

"I know I just couldn't help it, Quinn should be on my side no matter what… I'm on your side with Beth even though…" Rachel quickly stopped herself from finishing her sentence and looked at Puck to see if he had noticed. If he had he didn't say.

"I know Rachel but no matter what they most important thing right now is to act okay with everything. I know it's hard but the more people suspect you the easy it is for Claire to get away with what she is doing" Puck explained. He screwed up the rest of his lunch and threw it in a near by trash can. "I think you need a break… tonight spend some time with Finn, forget about everything going on with Claire and enjoy some time with your boyfriend"

"It would be good to shut my brain off for a night"

"You should and I'm going to follow Claire see what she is doing when none of us are there" Puck got up from his car ready to leave.

"Be careful"

"Always am Berry, laters" Puck answered just as Finn, Mike, Brittany and Tina came to the table. He said bye to them then quickly left. Finn leaned into kiss Rachel which Rachel responded to for a lot longer than she normally would in the cafeteria.

"You busy tonight because I was thinking about that date you talked about the other day" Rachel asked once she had pulled away when her friends had started groaning at the pair.

"Absolutely" Finn responded quickly kissing Rachel on the lips again. Rachel smiled at Finn; she stroked his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"It's a date"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Hope can I talk to you" Claire asked as she walked towards Hope who was fixing her hair in the mirror in her locker.

"Make it quick newbie I was about to go laugh at all the fatso's trying to climb the stairs while I throw chocolate at them" Hope replied. She didn't look towards Claire but kept fixing her hair.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after that comment Rachel made earlier" Claire asked, she hugged her folders close as she watched Hope finish her hair then reapply her lip-gloss.

"Please that was nothing, Rachel and I have hated each other since the fifth grade. We just to throw pretzels at each other just for the hell of it when we were in assembly's" Hope quipped. She finished her make-up then closed her locker to look at Claire.

"Well I still thought it was a little mean, I've seen you in practice and you're great, Rachel should realise that" Claire explained. Hope began to walk down the hall and motioned for Claire to follow her.

"I'm glad some one else is finally starting to see what I've know for a long time… How awesome I am" Hope smirked as she waved to a few people who walked down the halls.

"You really are… I just think Rachel is so concerned about herself sometime that she forgets about other people in the team, I mean that's the feeling I get from Glee"

"You mean the loser crew… however you have a point. It's like Rachel thinks she can just skate through just because Sue is her Aunt" Hope pointed out. They reached the girls locker room and Hope stopped just outside the door.

"Do you think that's how she became head-cheerio… that hardly seems fair, someone like you would do a much better job" Claire encouraged smiling reassuringly at Hope.

"Tell me about it. I'm so much better than Rachel"

"I was looking at old videos of you guys and I think if we did routine 3 then Coach Sue would have to take notice of you" Claire encouraged, a few people nodded at Hope and Claire as they continued to talk.

"I knew there was something about you Claire" Hope smiled at Claire "Stick with me Sweetie and we will both go far"

Claire smiled back as the walked into the locker room that was exactly what she had been hoping for.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Oh Finn you're supposed to knead the bread, it's not a punching bag" Rachel laughed.

She came to stand next to him in the kitchen and took the dough from his hand. After school Finn and Rachel had gone to Rachel's house to hang out. Will and Shelby were away for the night to celebrate their anniversary so Rachel and Finn could have some real alone time. Finn had decided he wanted Rachel teach him how to bake her famous banana bread that he loved so much.

"You supposed to do it like this" Rachel explained showing Finn again how to knead the dough before she would put it in the oven.

"We both know I'm no good at this" Finn shrugged. He smiled at Rachel as she wiped the flour from his nose. Finn wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips then on both her cheeks.

"Thank you for that but I don't want flour all over me" Rachel said moving away from Finn and continued to knead the dough.

"Oh really" Finn smirked as he grabbed a hand full of flour and dumped straight in her hair.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped as flour cascaded down her face. She pouted as she turned to Finn who was laughing right at her.

"I'm sorry but you asked for it" Finn laughed.

"Well I'm sorry too but you asked for this" before Finn could react, Rachel picked a lump at dough and threw it straight at his face. It hit his cheek then fell on the floor hard. Rachel and Finn looked at each other with the same look in their eyes.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

Rachel quickly picked up more dough and began throwing more dough balls at Finn. As he ducked then he picked up the flour, he ran to Rachel and picked her up and dumped the flour all over them both as Rachel laughed in his arms.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Rachel crawled out of Finn's arm and ran to the living room with Finn following behind her still throwing the flour on her. Rachel ducked the flour and began throwing pillows at Finn, laughing when one hit his groin. He crouched in mock pain as Rachel jumped on the couch in triumph.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Finn ran to Rachel again and lifted her over his shoulder and began spinning her around the living room which made the floor and pillows fly around the room. Rachel screamed and tried to get out but Finn held on tighter and smacked her bum laughing as he ran around the room.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

The couple eventually fell on to the couch in laughter, both of them covered in flour and dough. Finn wrapped himself around Rachel and dumped the rest of the flour on them both and Rachel spread the dough in Finn's hair.

Rachel moved and sat across Finn's lap; she stroked his cheek then leaned down to kiss him passionately. She traced his lips with her tongue as he played with her hair.

As they continued to kiss Rachel took of her flour covered cheerio's top leaving her in just her lacy white bra.

"I'm going to go shower" Rachel announced as she pulled herself and began to walk into her bedroom. She reached the door then turned around and smirked at Finn.

"You're going to join me!"

"Yes mam" Finn jumped up from the coach, he threw Rachel over his shoulder and ran to the bathroom with a giggling Rachel.

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Rachel and Finn quickly undressed out of there flour soaked clothes and jumped in the shower together. Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn aggressively and he lifted her up so that they were both under the shower head. Finn quickly kissed Rachel in a passionate embrace which she quickly returned as she played with his hair. His tongue licked her lips begging for entrance. Rachel let out a slow moan as Finn tongue played with her own. The couple were clinched in a passionate embrace as the water poured down them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

A very satisfying hour later, Rachel and Finn had showered and changed into shorts and t-shirt and were lying on Rachel's bed.

"Okay so since I'm feeling generous I'll let you pick the movie" Rachel announced she jumped up from her bed and went to her DVD collection. "So what will it be Funny Girl or Rent"

"If it's really my choice then I chose neither" Finn smiled at Rachel, he held out his hand for him to join her on the bed. She put down the DVD's and went back over to him. She gently laid on top of his torso as they laid back down on the bed.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

"I'm more than happy to just spend time you right here" Finn told her. He kissed the top of her head then began playing with her hair. Rachel snuggled further into Finn and slowly began to close her eyes as she felt relaxed for the first time in days. Rachel had been reminded of the person she fell in love with. This was her Finn and she wouldn't let Claire take that from them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"This has been nice, it feels like ages since we've done this" Finn said, Rachel was close to sleep but she smiled at Finn's words. He continued to play with her hair and hummed the tune to Faithfully in her ear.

"I'm glad you here, I love you so much Finn" Rachel said just as she closed her eyes. Finn held her closer and kissed her head.

"I love you too Rachel"

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I'm glad we are all able to do this" Artie encouraged.

The entire Glee Club had decided to go for pizza and bowling something they used to do a lot before senior kept them all so busy. They had even there for two hours already and Rachel was happy that she was actually having a good time. With there being 15 of them Rachel didn't really have to speak to Claire so they were all getting along and after her night with Finn Rachel was feeling a lot better about the situation.

"I know who knew senior year would be so crazy. The teachers used to laugh at my expressions and now they send me to Figgins... I'm telling you it's a hate crime" Sam sulked; Quinn kissed his cheek affectionately as everyone laughed.

They had just finished two games of bowling and was now sitting in the restaurant part sharing three large pizzas that mostly Puck and Finn had eaten. Claire was sat at one end of the table and Rachel and Finn were at the other so Rachel hadn't had to deal with Claire touching Finn where she shouldn't be.

"And it's only going to get worse once we get closer to sectionals" Rachel agreed "I've already thought of about 50 different song choices"

"I'm sure you have Glee Nazi" Santana and Rachel smirked at each other as everyone else continued to eat.

"Well I want to make a toast to Claire" Kurt announced, Claire looked up in surprise and Rachel tried her best not to roll her eyes at Claire's mega watt smile.

"Me, why?" Claire asked smiling at them all.

"You've been here two weeks now and you've already found your place. We haven't had a chance to say we are so happy your back and that you're going to be there when we take sectionals. It's better now your here" Kurt cheered as he raised his glass, everyone else did and eventually so did Rachel, Puck and Santana. "To Claire"

"Claire" everyone cheered then continued to eat and drink. Rachel didn't say anything; instead she snuggled into Finn who put his arms around her as she ate his fifth slice of pizza. She might not want to be around Claire but if it meant she was with her friends and her boyfriend then she would handle it, even be nice to Claire if just for one night. After her night with Finn yesterday she was feeling a lot more relaxed than before.

However Puck wasn't in the same mood, he turned and smirked towards Claire and said "Yeah glee club and now Cheerio's all you have to do is dye your hair brown and you'll have completely turned into Rachel just like you always wanted"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel walked into History the next day to see Claire sat at the back of the classroom talking with three other Cheerio's. They were all laughing at some thing Claire was saying and weren't paying attention to anyone but her. Claire was sure becoming comfortable with the team quickly even though she claimed it wasn't her idea. Rachel took her seat on the same table still going unnoticed by the others.

Rachel and Puck had talked again last night about Claire. Puck knew he had messed up with his comment about Claire when the group were having pizza but like Rachel he was reaching the end of the line. He had been following Claire all week now and they were still no closer to figuring out what she was up to. However Puck had told her not to worry and that he was figuring it out and that she should just concentrate on keeping up appearances which was becoming harder and harder for her.

"Hey Rachel you didn't tell us your cousin was so funny" Faith, a senior Cheerio said as they all took their seats pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

"I didn't know she was" Rachel quipped as they teacher came in.

"Okay class settle down, let's talk history"

Two hours later at lunch all the Cheerio's were sat together in the cafeteria to talk about their up and coming sectionals. Rachel wasn't really in the mood but as Head Cheerio she knew she had to otherwise the others would complain, especially Hope who would get at Rachel any chance she got.

"So we are agreed then that we will do Routine 5 it's the one we know the best" Rachel said as they all ate their lunch. Most of them nodded in agreement so Rachel was glad this meeting could finally be over.

"I know I'm just new here but I was watching some old videos of you guys and it really seems that routine 3 would be better" Claire explained some what timidly which Rachel could tell was fake.

"Routine 3 is the hardest routine we ever did, Grace almost broke her leg" Rachel responded hoping Claire would just be quiet so she could leave.

"But I was watching it and it would mean that everyone would have a chance to show off there skills isn't that what cheerio's is about, I mean you guys are all so great that routine would mean that the judges would see that… that's what I think anyway" Claire asked, slowly some of the cheerio's began to nod there head in agreement.

"I think it's a goo idea" Hope agreed to which Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Guys that routine will take weeks of practice, it's our senior year we haven't got time…" Rachel started but was cut off by Hope.

"What we haven't got time to win" Hope quipped eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

"That's not what I meant, I just think…"

"All those in favour of Claire's idea raise your hand" Hope cut off again, One by one each of the cheerio's raised there hand including Quinn and Brittany.

"Well I guess it's decided then" Hope smirked at Rachel before turning to smile at Claire "Great idea Claire, I cant remembering the last time we had one"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey where's everyone else?" Tina asked as she walked into the choir room for there morning practice the night after there dinner at Breadsticks.

"Coach Bieste wanted to see the guys and the girls had to practice now that they have Claire" Kurt answered. There was only him, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Artie in the choir room. "While we are alone I wanted to ask you guys, don't you think it was weird at dinner last night?"

"What do you mean?" Artie asked as he messed with the cords of the guitar he had brought for practice.

"The comment Puck made about Claire, I mean there was no need he was just being rude" Kurt answered to which Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"I know and don't you think him and Rachel are spending a lot of time together, when did they get so close" Mercedes commented.

"I'm sure its nothing guys, we know what Puck is like" Blaine tried to reason.

"Its more than that, it's like there not happy Claire is back" Tina argued

"I think they just don't like one of us is coming on to there side. There all happy for us to be a family as long as we know our place but we step over it and all hell breaks lose" Mercedes quipped "I mean its so obvious Rachel isn't happy Claire is now a cheerio and its her cousin. She probably worried someone is going to steal her crown, we all know how much Rachel likes to be centre of attention"

"I agree with Mercedes. All her and Finn have done is argue these past two weeks because of his friendship with Claire but she's allowed to be sneaking off with Puck and Finn doesn't say anything about that" Kurt told the group, only Artie and Blaine seemed to disagree but neither of them said anything.

"Rachel and Puck have been friends a long time" Blaine weakly added.

"So we've been friends with Claire a long time but none of them care about that" Mercedes argued. She got up of her seat and circled the group "Face it; we are always going to be separated in some way. Us being friends with them hasn't stopped other people in school still taunting us any chance they get"

"I feel like senior year is changing things maybe we won't be as close as we once were when high school is over" Kurt admitted a little sadly.

"I think Kurt is right there always going to think there better than us and maybe now we're starting to realise it" Tina agreed, they all shared a look which meant they all agreed.

"Come on guys, we're a family we shouldn't talk like this" Blaine encouraged.

"What is not like they can hear us" Mercedes commented, going back to her seat. They all went back to getting ready for Glee as everyone else would be arriving soon and unknown to them Claire was outside the room and she had heard every word and she couldn't contain her glee. Everything was coming together for her.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay ladies let's get this started before the stench of hairspray and fake tan that follow you ladies around clogs my veins" Sue shouted to the Cheerio's, Who were warming up in the gym for their after school practice.

"Actually Coach we all want to tell you something before we start" Hope announced. Sue looked to Rachel who looked just as confused as she did.

"Well any concerns you have you can tell Rachel and she can pass them on to me so I don't have to talk to any of you" Sue replied. She looked down at her clip board as the rest of the Cheerio's went to stand by Hope all of sudden looking very worried.

"Actually this is about Rachel" Hope continued "We don't think she's been a good leader for us these last few months and it's starting to become a problem"

"Excuse me" Rachel gasped, she looked at Santana and Quinn and could see this was the first they had head about it as well.

"We think you've been spreading your self too thin and the team is suffering for it" Hope answered, the other Cheerio's nodded but none of them said anything.

"Where is this coming from, I've been head Cheerio for three years" Rachel put her hand on her hips and stared the Cheerio's down but none of them seemed to be budging.

"We know and now we think it's time for a change" Hope encouraged as she looked at Sue, who still hasn't said anything.

"This is bull Hope you've been wanting Rachel's spot since you joined the Cheerio's" Santana snapped as she stood next to Rachel. Quinn, Claire and Brittany stayed to the side watching the scene unfold. "Don't think we don't all know what you're really like you bottle blonde midget"

"Santana!" Sue scolded, although it went unnoticed by the team.

"This isn't about that and actually we have another person in mind" Hope answered smirking at Rachel and Santana, who both looked ready to punch her.

"And if I was to listen to this nonsense who are you thinking Hope" Sue asked as she walked closer to the team.

"We've all talked about it and we agree that Rachel should be replaced... By Claire"

Rachel's mouth opened in shock as everyone looked towards Claire. Everyone slowly walked away from the group suddenly not as confident as they were before, as Rachel stayed frozen in shock. Rachel looked towards Hope then back at Claire who both had slight smirks on their faces.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I'm sorry Rachel but there's nothing I can do, the cheerio's have decided this, if I go against it, it will look like I'm only doing that because you're my niece and I need a winning team for nationals" Sue explained to Rachel.

Sue had cancelled practice for the day after the cheerio's announcement and taken Rachel into her office so they could talk. Santana and Quinn had tried talking to Rachel before she had gone into the office but Rachel wouldn't listen she really didn't want to talk to anyone for the fear she would just break down. Claire had been a cheerio for four days and she'd already managed to turn them against her, Claire was a lot more cleverer that Rachel was giving her credit for and Rachel knew she had to take this a lot more seriously if she was going to prove what Claire was doing.

"But I've been head cheerio for almost three years. I've helped you get to nationals. Me! I did that! Claire has been a cheerio for four bloody days" Rachel ranted as she paced her aunt's office refusing to look at Sue.

"I know Rachel but I think we should just try it and see what happens they will probably change there mind in a few days and ask you back and in the mean time you can concentrate on school and glee" Sue reasoned as she watched Rachel from her desk.

"Don't pretend you care about glee and I can't even believe your going along with this. Claire is manipulating them" Rachel shouted throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Rachel she seemed surprised when they made there announcement I don't think she had any idea" Sue questioned giving Rachel an uneasy look.

"That's because she's a good actress" Rachel deadpanned

"Rachel stop thinking this is Claire's doing, the team decided this" Sue argued.

"I'm actually amazed she has you all fooled" Rachel shook her head then looked back at her aunt "You are the most scared teacher in this whole bloody school, I once saw you push someone in a wheel chair into the pool because you didn't like how they talked and your telling me you can't do anything about this"

"Rachel I'm sorry but my hands are tied, this I want the cheerio's want" Sue answered raising her hands in defeat.

Rachel was so angry at the cheerio's and her aunt sue that she could barely keep her thoughts straight. She knew this was all Claire. The cheerio's hadn't made a decision for themselves in almost three years and they had never had a problem with her being head cheerio before, so she knew in some way Claire was to blame for this.

"Well let me un tie them for you because I quit"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel looked towards the door, when she heard someone knock on her door. She got up off her bed, when she saw Finn come in to her room then close the door behind him. Rachel had immediately left school after quitting Cheerio's and hadn't spoken to anyone but she already knew why he was here.

"I heard you quit the cheerio's" he stated as he sat down next to Rachel on her bed. "I'm sorry I can't believe the team did that to you after so long together"

"They didn't do this, Claire did" Rachel answered. She got off her bed and picked up the cheerio's uniform she had left on her fall. She wasn't sure what to do with it so she just threw it into her bin.

"The way Mercedes told me, Claire had no idea they were planning to do that. This is the teams fault not Claire's" Finn enthused

"Im sure that's exactly what Claire wants you to believe" Rachel snipped.

"Rachel when are you going to stop with this stupid crusade against Claire" Finn argued as he threw his hands into the air.

"I'll stop when she stops" Rachel replied, she tidied things around her room instead of looking at Finn.

"She hasn't done anything Rachel, the cheerio's wanted this not her!"

"If that's true then why did she say yes, if she wants to have a relationship with me so badly then why did she side with the people who had just turned on me" Rachel shouted finally facing Finn. Finn looked down and Rachel knew he didn't have an answer because Rachel was right, if Claire was on her side she wouldn't have a agreed to it. It was the first time Rachel could prove something about Claire.

"Maybe she just wants to fit in, she might have felt cornered" Finn weakly defended. Rachel ran her hands through her hair and looked at Finn in disbelief.

"I can't believe your actually defending that… do you have feelings for her?" Right now that was the only thing making sense to Rachel. She reasoned the only way Finn could still defend Claire was if a part of him liked her as more than a friend.

"What? No!"

"Really because I can't think of another reason why you constantly defend her to me!" Rachel yelled at him. She knew she wasn't supposed to be putting on an act with everything with Claire but Rachel had had enough of having to do that with the one person she loved the most.

"Because she hasn't given me a reason not to" Finn yelled at Rachel, he got off the bed to face Rachel.

"What and I have, you can't just take my word for it after everything we have been through together. Why isn't your supposed love for me enough to be on my side" Rachel argued as she fought back tears.

"My _supposed_ love for you?" Finn astonished. The couple stared at each other in anger across the room.

"Since Claire has got here, you've been on her side and not mine. The only person I have been able to depend on is Noah when it should have been YOU" Rachel pointed towards Finn accusingly. She quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen as she looked towards the photos on her dresser. It was know as her 'Finchel' shelf as it had memento's of her's and Finn's relationship. It had photos, teddies Finn had won and cards and letters he had written her covering the whole top of the dresser. She could see Finn was looking at it as well; so much had changed between them in just a few weeks.

"When did things get this way Rachel?"

"They got this way when you stopped believing me" Rachel answered as she looked away from the dresser. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was give up. She was tired with fighting with Finn… she was just tired.

"I believe that you think Claire is doing something I just don't believe she is" Finn eventually answered sounding just as defeated as Rachel.

"That's not an answer Finn and you know it… I want you to leave" Rachel replied. She got on her bed and looked at Finn.

"Rachel…"

"Just get out Finn" Rachel laid down on her bed and without another word Finn left her alone. When Rachel heard the door close she started to sob into her pillow.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Come on man, it's like your not even trying" Mike joked.

Finn and Mike were at Finn's house after school playing Call of Duty on Finn's Xbox. However as Mike looked towards his friend he knew that Finn was in another world and not paying attention to the game at all. Mike paused the game then turned to his friend.

"What's up with you then?" Mike asked "Is it Rachel, I know you guys have been arguing a lot lately, is everything okay"

"I'm not really sure to be honest; things have got confusing since Claire got back" Finn eventually answered. Finn got of his bean bag chair and went to sit on his bed. Mike turned around to face him.

"They really don't get along do they?" Mike pondered as he shut off the game knowing they wouldn't be getting back to it for a while.

"I know and I have no idea why, there both great why can't they see that in each other" Finn wondered.

"It's not for you to fix Finn, sometimes family members don't get along" Mike answered.

"I know but it's not just that Rachel is sure that Claire is out to get her, even though Claire has never given her a reason to think that and now this cheerio's thing has made it much worse. I 'm sure something has happened between them but until Rachel tells me, I'm going to take Claire on face value" Finn acknowledged shaking his head at the mess the last few weeks had been.

"Want my advice?"

"Sure why not"

"You've been in love with Rachel probably long before she even knew your name and in that time has she ever given you a reason to doubt her. While you might not agree with what she is saying, you should love Rachel enough to be on her side anyway" Mike acknowledged

"Even if she sounds crazy?" Finn wondered.

"Especially then, you can't just love Rachel at her best. She knows a different side to Claire than we do and that's what she's remembering, who are you to tell her differently" Mike answered. He wasn't sure why but a part of Mike believed what Rachel was saying. His friends were so happy Claire was back that they seemed to forget she just disappeared one day without so much as a good bye to them and now she was back with no warning. For some reason Mike found that strange, although to keep the peace he hadn't said anything.

"I don't know maybe you're right"

"Maybe? Finn your way of dealing with this hasn't really helped has it; maybe you should try it my way and see what happens"

"I suppose it might help, I hate arguing with Rachel" Finn laid down on his bed in defeat as Mike looked at him a little amused.

"Don't worry Finn; just remember everything you and Rachel have been through. You're going to be okay, every couple fights" Mike reasoned, as he turned back on the game. He was going to play the game while Finn continued to brood.

"Rachel and I don't" Finn commented as he looked towards his ceiling instead of at Mike.

"Well maybe you're finally realising you and Rachel aren't perfect and you're going to have to decide if you're okay with that"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

An hour after Finn had left Rachel hadn't moved from her bed, she still had tears in her eyes but no longer cared about wiping them off, so they had made a puddle on her pillow along with her makeup. Rachel didn't have a clue what to do, Claire had taken glee club and the cheerio's off her in a matter of weeks and worst of all Finn still didn't believe her. She had no one to turn to and she had no idea what to do to make her friends see what Claire was really up to. Her head was telling her that maybe Finn was right and it was all in her head because she was paranoid about what Claire could do with what she knew about Rachel but her gut was telling her there was much more to come and Rachel didn't know if she could take it.

Rachel pulled herself off her bed when she heard her phone ring; she pulled down the large jumper she had on and answered it without seeing who was on the other line.

"Hello" Rachel answered tiredly not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"_Hey I just wanted to check you were okay, I would have come one but I thought Finn might be there" _

"Hey Noah, no he left an hour ago but not before telling me it was all in my head once again" Rachel answered as she lay back down on her bed.

"_Im sorry Rachel, I know how much you want him to believe you. I've been following Claire but she doesn't seem to be going anywhere if she's not with the others she just locks herself in her room" _

"Its okay Noah at this point I'm tired of trying; Finn can believe what he wants"

"_Claire's smart Rachel, We need to stop thinking that this is just a little girl playing a game because I think it's a lot more than that" _

"Oh I know it, in the space of two weeks she's taken the glee club and the cheerio's off me and now I think it will be Finn next"

"_I won't let that happen, Rachel I promise"_ Rachel smiled for the first time that night at Puck's determination and she realised she had at least one person on her side.

"Why do you believe me Noah? I mean like you said she's being smart and fooling everyone else so why do _you_ believe me"

"_I know you Rachel! And most importantly I know Claire and how she's always felt about you. I remember that night and what she did. So I have no problem believing that she would do it again. She's going after you then who knows who might be next we were all there that night" _

"Thank you Noah, with everything going on I don't know what I would do with out you" Rachel declared as she sat up off her bed.

_"Well you won't have to; I'd do anything for you Berry, trust me she won't win" _

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Puck, wait up"

Mike chased after Puck who stopped in the hallway so that Mike could catch up. Once he did they both started walking again.

"What's up Chang, you here to yell at me about the comment I made to Claire the other day because Lady Hummel and Aretha Franklin already beat you to it" Puck snipped. He already been yelled at today and he didn't feel like it happening again.

"Actually, I think you and Rachel may be on to something" Mike answered. Puck immediately stopped walking to face Mike.

"Excuse me, you believe us!"

"I do, I'm not saying I know what's going on but I do think its strange that Claire just comes back with no warning and is already in Glee Club and the cheerio's and causing problems between Finn and Rachel" Mike answered, Puck looked around to make sure no-one was listening to them but everyone seemed to be in their own worlds.

"I want to help"

"Help how?" Puck asked, the had reached the choir room but they both remained outside.

"I want to find out what Claire is up to, I don't want her to hurt my friends especially Tina and Finn" Mike explained.

"I'm glad to see someone is finally seeing sense" Puck encouraged.

"The thing is Tina can't find out about this, she won't understand she's so happy to have Claire back" Mike told Puck. They both went inside the choir room to see no-one else had arrived.

"Don't worry your secret it safe with me"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and liked the little clue as to what happened that faithful night, more pieces of the puzzle to come... Until Next time Xx**

**Next Up: Claire up's her game to get rid of Puck and the glee club turn against Rachel. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Photo

**Hello Dear Readers**

**Sorry it's been a few days, there chapters are more difficult that other stories so I've double and triple checking everything, so I'm sorry for the delay but I hope it's worth it.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Coming Up: Claire is not only after Rachel now, who is her next Victim and is someone beginning to falter with their trust in Claire. **

* * *

**"Revenge Is Sweet And Not Fattening" - Alfred Hitchcock**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Photo**

* * *

"Nice Berry, what you didn't have a dress that covered your whole arse"

Rachel looked up from her car to see Santana and Puck both smirking at her. She looked down at her black shift dress that fell just below her bum and her denim shirt that she had worn with a long gold necklace and knee high black boots and for the first time in three years at school Rachel had worn her hair down in loose curls. She knew herself the outfit was a bit revealing especially for school but it was her form of rebellion against her Aunt Sue, Mom and Dad who had both had a fit when they saw how she was dressed just that morning. But because of Rachel's mood and the fact her cheerio's uniform wasn't much longer they hadn't made her change.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel laughed as she locked her car door and began walking to school with the pair.

"I can't believe you quit Rachel, how am I supposed to survive Claire without you" Santana complained. The three of them sat down on a bench just outside instead of going in as the bell hadn't rung yet.

"I know, it was the heat of the moment I was angry at Coach Sue for just siding with them" Rachel replied, she leaned back in her seat and tried to ignore the looks she was getting. Some students had never seen her without her cheerio's uniform on and the others were just checking her out which Rachel didn't like either.

"I know and how fake was Claire acting like she didn't know what was going on, I can't believe I'm going to have to take orders from her just so she doesn't suspect anything" Santana bitched throwing dirty looks at the burnouts who were checking her out as they walked into school, none of them put off by the threatening looks Puck was giving them for doing it.

"I know but if she thinks were on to her she will just up her game, we need to be smart about this" Puck informed her. Santana just nodded her head and got up from the bench and quickly kissed Puck on the lips.

"I have to go take orders from Rachel's mini me before class so I'll see you guys later"

Rachel and Puck both said bye, Puck looked towards Rachel and moved closer to her putting his arms around her.

"You going to be okay today, I know people are probably going to be gossiping about why you left" Puck asked her as Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay, just as long as Hope and Claire stay away from me"

"Have you talked to Finn after last night?" Puck asked her. They remained seated close to each other on the bench. Rachel saw Puck as her big brother who was protecting her, so she didn't find it weird to be this close to him.

"No and unless he wants to talk to me I don't think I will either, I understand what you say about needing to keep up appearances but I shouldn't have to do that with Finn, not after three years" Rachel replied defeated.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I wish there was something I could do"

"You're already doing more than enough"

Before either of them said anything else the bell for school went. Rachel and Puck grabbed their bags and got off the bench.

"Come here" Puck encouraged, he grabbed Rachel and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head before they walked into school. Unknown to both of them Finn had sent the whole thing.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn watched as Rachel and Puck walked away and went into school. He leaned against his truck and thought about what he had just seen.

He knew Rachel and Puck were close, they had known each other since they were five and had once had a relationship and even once it had ended and they had got past the drama of Quinn's pregnancy they managed to keep their friendship intact. However Finn didn't like how much closer they had become in the last two weeks especially because he knew that Rachel and him were slowly drifting apart. It was killing Finn to know Rachel was going to Puck instead of him for comfort. He didn't like arguing with Rachel but he also didn't like when she kept something from him which he knew she was doing now.

"They seem close don't they" He heard someone say behind him.

Finn looked from where Rachel and Puck had just been to see Claire standing next to him. She had on her cheerio's uniform and was holding her books close. Finn knew that things were even more strained between Claire and Rachel but if Rachel could be close to Puck then he would continue to be friends with Claire.

"Do they? Yeah I guess" Finn answered shortly. He liked Claire and wanted to be her friend but with everything going on Finn knew he shouldn't talk about his relationship with Rachel with her.

"You must really trust Rachel, it's so good that you can see your friend hugging and kissing your girlfriend and not think anything strange is going on" Claire enthused. Finn grabbed his bag from his truck and started walking into school with Claire following him. He followed the other students also dragging their feet to go into school.

"I do their friends always have been" Finn answered tightened the strap on his bag and looked towards Claire. She seemed totally comfortable in the new uniform and was walking with more of a swing in her step.

"I just know I wouldn't be okay with my boyfriend being so close to his ex. I'd admire it Finn" Claire said, she squeezed his arm and kept it there for a few seconds longer than necessarily before moving it away when she caught Finn's confused look. "I mean what are they always whispering about... listen to me I'm sure Rachel tells you everything"

"Well I trust Rachel... And Puck" Finn answered just as they reached the entrance. Claire turned and smiled at Finn.

"Yeah it sure seems that way"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

As Rachel walked into school with Puck she looked down the hall and felt all the oxygen leave her body. She stood frozen in shock as she looked all around as people watched her. She knew Puck was doing the same.

On every locker down the hall way was a photo of what looked like Rachel and Puck kissing on her car. Everyone in the hall was looking at them either whispering or laughing then looking at Puck and Rachel who still hadn't moved.

Rachel heard the whispers as Puck came to his senses and grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom, pulling a picture of the wall as he did.

"I always knew she was a slut"

"Wait until Satan sees this!"

"I always thought they were a better couple"

Rachel heard of few of the whispers as she walked into the classroom. Puck shut the door then both Rachel and him leaned over to get a better look of the photo.

It looked like it had been taken the other day when Rachel and Puck had been talking on the hood of her car and he had hugged her, but this was definitely not a picture of them hugging while the photo was of two days ago their faces had been changed to one of them when they were probably a couple.

"What the hell is this?" Puck enraged. He screwed up the picture then threw it against the wall. "Someone has clearly photo shopped our faces on to this..."

Puck looked at Rachel who still hadn't said anything. He grabbed Rachel arms and shook her a little.

"Rachel snap out of this, we will fix it, Finn and Santana will know the truth. It's clear this photo has been changed"

"This is her, she's taken glee club from me then Cheerio's and now she wants Finn... That's it she's not getting away with this I'm going to kill her"

Before Puck could respond Rachel grabbed he bag and stormed out of the class room. Puck grabbed his books and quickly followed her out.

Rachel reached the choir room in record time with Puck hot on her tails.

Everyone is already there and some of them are looking at the picture. They all look up when they hear Rachel come in, some of them looked angry and suspicious but Rachel wasn't looking at them.

Rachel walked straight over to Claire and grabbed her by the collar and pushed her against the Piano. Everyone quickly got up from their seats in shock. Finn grabbed Rachel's arms away but she brushed him off.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you already taken enough from me" Rachel shouted in Claire face. She slammed Claire into the piano so Finn grabbed her and moved her away from Claire, she moved out of his arms and went to stand next to Claire.

"I have no idea what you mean Rachel" Claire replied as tears came to her eyes. Mercedes stayed near Claire as protection, while everyone else looked on.

"Don't play dumb, I know you but the picture up around school. What having Cheerio's wasn't enough you wanted my boyfriend as well" Rachel snapped. She watched as Tina, Artie and Kurt moved closer to Claire obviously taking her side.

"Why would I do that, I would never want to hurt Finn you're the one who kissed Puck" Claire answered.

Rachel suddenly saw red and quickly lifted her hand and back handed Claire straight across the face. Everyone gasped in shock as Claire held her cheek in her hand. Nobody moved for a few moments then eventually Mercedes stood in front of Claire who was still holding her cheek with fresh tears in her eyes. Everyone else was waited in bated breath to what would happen next.

"It's not Claire's fault that you and Puck had been found out" Mercedes berated "Really Rachel how could you do that to Santana?"

Rachel mouth almost opened in shock at her friends words. Santana quickly stepped forward as almost a barrier between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Rachel hasn't done anything to me, for god sake that photo is clearly fake" Santana remarked shooting a look at Claire at the last part.

"Why are you so quick to believe that?" Tina asked as she slowly came to stand next to Claire and Mercedes, as did Kurt and Artie. Everyone was beginning to take sides.

"Because I know Rachel and Puck, something you lot seem to be forgetting" Santana snapped pointing accusingly at the ones stood next to Claire. "Do you really think Rachel would do that to Finn"

While they were stood with Claire, Matt, Puck and Santana stood with Rachel and Quinn, Brittany, Finn and Mike stood to the side watching the scene unfold.

"Wither you believe it or not Santana is not the issue, Rachel can't just stroll in slapping who ever she wants" Kurt berated, Claire was still crying and holding her cheek and a red hand mark was beginning to show on her face.

"I can when I know their behind the photograph" Rachel snapped as she sent an dirty look at Claire.

"Please Rachel don't be so stupid, why would Claire do something like that" Tina asked in disbelief shaking her head. Kurt wrapped his arm around Claire who was still crying as Mercedes gave Rachel a dirty look.

Rachel didn't really have an answer, not one she could tell them anyway. Santana sensing Rachel's unwillingness to answer did it for her.

"Because that's the kind of person Claire is like, she just ups and left three years ago and none of you even bothered to wonder why" Santana accused them, she threw up her hands and looked at them in scepticism.

"What has that got to do with anything, Claire has her reasons she's was going through a lot her uncle had just died" Tina defended to which Santana, Puck and Rachel rolled their eyes at.

"You mean Rachel's father yeah that must have been really hard on Claire" Puck mocked rolling his eyes.

His comment really didn't help the situation because all at once everyone seemed to be yelling at one another. They were all close to one another screaming different things over the other.

"That photo is fake!"

"I'll will bring your arse to the carpet if touch me again"

"Just because you guys don't want us to step on your turf"

"Stop the madness"

All of them were yelling at each other so loudly that none of them noticed Mr Schue or Principal Figgins walk into the choir room. They were both staring angrily at the group waiting for them to realise there were they but after a few moments they still hadn't so Mr Schue stepped forward.

"ENOUGH!"

The group stopped yelling and each slowly turned to face there teacher. Figgins slowly stepped forward the angry was clear on his face.

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, my office now!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So I think you know why I called you both here"

"Is it because your finally putting me on honour roll" Puck snipped smirking which earned him a smack on the arm from his mother who was stood next to him.

When Rachel and Puck had got to the principal's office, Shelby and Puck's mother Sheila was there waiting for them. Rachel and Puck had been told to sit down across from Figgins while there concerned parents looked on.

"This is no laughing matter Mr Puckerman there are photos if you and Mrs Berry all over school. We have a decency policy at this school and you two broke it" Figgins enraged. "This is a very serious matter"

"We didn't put those photos up Principal Figgins it's not even with a real picture" Rachel enthused she looked to Shelby and Will for help but they remained silent.

"We checked the photo copier in the library and the copies were made using both of your codes" Figgins injected ignoring Rachel's pleas.

Rachel and Puck quickly looked at each other. This surprised them both, they both knew Claire had done this but they didn't know how she had managed to get there codes. Codes both of them barely used, who really needed to make copies at school.

"That could still be anyone, you have no proof that just because it was our codes that we were the ones who did it" Puck argued raising from his seat. Sheila put her hand on Puck's shoulder to lower him back down.

"Noah be quiet! You're lucky Principal Figgins isn't suspending you both" Sheila pointed out to her son.

"Your mother is right Puckerman, I've talked to your parents and given that it's your senior year I won't suspend you but I am suspending you both from extra curriculum activities that included Glee" Principal Figgins raised his hand to stop the teenagers from saying anything. "I'm sorry but my decision is final!"

"This is crap, I done so much at this school I've never been pushed for and now I'm getting punished for something I really didn't do! You can't kick me off the football team we have a game tomorrow for the chance at a championship! " Puck shouted which earned him a shush form Shelia.

"Noah enough, your only making this worse for yourself"

"Mom , dad you can't agree with this. Without me and Puck glee won't be able to go to sectionals" Rachel demanded looking towards her parents. They both looked at each other then at Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel but me and your mother agree with Figgins, this is better than being suspended" Will answered, Rachel huffed and turned away from her parents. She couldn't believed they agreed with this and she knew the rest of glee were going to hate her and Puck for ruining their chances at sectionals.

"But Mr Schue me and Rachel didn't do this!" Puck enthused. "You have to believe us!"

"And if you get proof of that, I'll be happy to listen but until then Principal Figgins decision is final" Will argued back.

"This will give you both more time for your studies" Shelby encouraged lamely which earned her a glare from the teenagers.

"Please don't make this worse"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Finn"

Finn looked up from his locker to see Claire cautiously walking towards him. He closed his locker then looked towards her.

"Hey Claire, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, with the photo I mean" She asked him. She leaned against his locker and looked up towards him smiling almost lovingly, roughly the same way Rachel would.

"I'm okay, just a dumb prank someone pulled" Finn responded.

"_SO_ you think it's just a prank, I know a few of the others in Glee thought the photo could be real… and I know Rachel thinks it was me, that slap really hurt by the way" Claire said lightly joking at the end smiling at Finn, who didn't seem very amused.

"I'm sure Rachel was just angry at the photo" Finn answered dis-heartdly almost like he wasn't listening to Claire.

"Are you defending Rachel slapping me!" Claire astonished, she opened her mouth in shock then quickly straightened herself up. "Sorry I just mean, I don't really think I deserved a slap"

"I know but I guess Rachel thinks you did and I don't control her Claire" Finn answered shrugging his shoulders.

"What's up with you Finn, I'm just a concerned friend… are you worried about Glee club now that Rachel and Puck have left" Claire wondered.

"They didn't leave Claire, they got kicked out" Finn quipped. He knew he was being a little short with Claire but it seemed every time he needed to be alone to think, there was Claire asking him if he was okay.

"Yeah sorry I meant… sorry Rachel hates me even more now so it's been a hard day" Claire said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I know, it has for us all, Rachel and Puck included" Finn remarked.

"Of course yeah I know I just want to…."

"Look Claire I've got to go I'll talk to you later" Finn threw his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked away before Claire could say anything else.

"Hey you, leave him alone"

Claire spun around to see Puck coming towards her. She smirked at him as he stopped in front of her.

"What ever do you mean Noah?" Claire faked smiled at him, which annoyed Puck more than anything.

"I know what you're doing and while you might have everyone fooled you won't fool me. I am not going to let you ruin Rachel's life, just for kicks" Puck shouted pointing his finger at Claire.

"Puck what you haven't realised yet is that you don't have a choice in the matter" Claire quipped tilting her head to the side to smirk at Puck.

"You won't win against me Claire, I have nothing to lose" Puck warned coming closer to face Claire in the eyes.

"Really? Nothing ... I'm sure Quinn would disagree I mean what would social services think if you got suspended from school" Claire mocked smiling at Puck as she watched his face get red with anger.

"Don't you dare threaten me!"

"I won't have to as long as you stay out of my way, you seem to be forgetting I know everything about what happened that night and I you cross me I will make sure everyone knows" Claire smirked at Puck then her face quickly changed to fear as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry Puck I don't know who put up the photos I wish I could help"

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked confused, although he quickly figured it out when he saw Kurt and Artie coming towards them.

Claire quickly fell into Kurt's arms with tears in her eyes.

"Puck leave her alone you animal, she's been through enough with you and Rachel" Kurt yelled at him.

"Its fine Kurt really can we just get out of here" Claire lightly sobbed. Kurt patted her shoulder while he looked at Puck a little disgusted.

"Really Puck, threatening a girl" Artie astonished shaking his head at Puck.

"You know what screw you guys, if you want to fall for her act then that's your funeral" Puck snapped before he walked away.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Quinn can I talk to you for a second"

Quinn looked from her American History textbook to see Claire sit down across from her in the school library. She closed her books and looked towards Claire, who seemed almost nervous.

"What's up Claire?" Quinn asked a little reluctantly Quinn had tried to stay out of the drama with Rachel and Claire and it seemed both of them wanted to drag her into it.

"I know your Rachel's best friend so I was hoping you could help me" Claire suggested. She smiled hopefully at Quinn who slowly just nodded her head.

"Sure Claire" Claire smile grew bigger and she lightly clapped her hands together.

"It's just I was hoping you could have a word with Rachel and make her see that I only want to be friends. I know my past doesn't help me but I really have been trying" Claire said. She looked so desperate that Quinn was inclined to believe her.

"I don't think it's my place Claire"

"I know I'm putting you in a awkward position but I can't see any other option. I really have been trying and I just wish Rachel would see that" suddenly Claire started to quietly cry. She quickly wiped them away and looked at Quinn.

"Rachel is just remembering last time..." Quinn replied cautiously.

"Quinn I've changed... I mean the five of you have changed since I last saw you, your friends with the same people you used to torture, so why is it so hard to believe that I have done the same" Claire asked bewildered.

Quinn could tell she was being sincere, she still had tears in her eyes and she was looking at Quinn so hopefully that eventually Quinn slowly nodded her head at Claire.

"I guess I could talk to her for you"

"Thank you so much Quinn you really are such a good person" Claire reached over and hugged Quinn. Quinn was cautious at first but then hugged Claire back. Claire eventually pulled away and smiled at Quinn.

"Thank you Quinn again, I really want to put this all behind me"

"Me to Claire, me too"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"She practically threatened me with what happened, she knows exactly what she was going"

Puck had just finished telling Rachel, Quinn, Matt and Santana about his encounter in the hall way with Claire. They were all by Rachel's car at lunch, the others had to go to Glee Club soon so Puck had wanted to talk to them before they did.

"Maybe she was just angry, Rachel had just slapped her!" Quinn argued which earned her a look of annoyance from Rachel.

"A deserved slap, she is obviously the one behind the photos that got Puck and I kicked out of glee" Rachel snipped. She leaned against her car not looking at her best friend.

"You don't have any proof!"

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn and looked at her pointedly. "Then tell us who else could have done it Fabray. Everyone else at school is afraid of Rachel and Puck" Santana asked.

"I'm just saying annoying and threatening Claire is getting you know where maybe we should all just back off so she doesn't come after one of us" Quinn worried, she looked unsure at the others who all looked angry at her.

"So we just let her continue as long as it's only me she's hurting" Rachel snapped. "What happened that night was because of you Quinn"

"I was only at school because of you" Quinn argued back looking straight at Rachel.

"I was there because if Claire! She drugged me remember. You keep forgetting what she's capable of" Rachel said raising her voice. Santana and Matt looked at each other unsure what to do as Puck became in-between the two friends.

"We were all there that night, Claire lured is all there! We are in this together" Puck exclaimed.

"Are we? because I seem to be the only one losing something" Rachel proclaimed. She put her bag onto her shoulder and walked to the driver's side of her car. "I'm leaving, I'll be back after lunch don't you guys have Glee"

Rachel got in her car, turned on the engine and drove away before any of them could utter a response. Once they had watched her drive out of the school parking lot Santana turned back to look at Quinn, who was still looking nervous and worried.

"What is going on with you, since when aren't you on Berry's side" Santana wondered. Matt and Santana both noticed the look pass between Quinn and Puck but didn't say anything about it.

"I just don't think we should start something if we don't have any proof that's all, I talked to Claire she seems to have changed" Quinn eventually answered shrugging her shoulders and looking nervous at her friends.

"Can't you see she's manipulating you" Santana argued, not believing Quinn's naivety.

"Or maybe she had changed, we shouldn't make this worse" Quinn snipped

"This has already started Quinn whether you want to acknowledge it or not" Matt interjected looking at Quinn in anger "And you better which side your on"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Kurt found Claire alone in the choir room, she was sitting at the piano bench slowly strumming her fingers on the keys, she seemed in her own world and didn't notice Kurt until he was sat down next to her.

"Oh Kurt I didn't see you there"

"I can see that, you okay?" Kurt wrapped his arm around Claire and a soon as he did she slowly started crying on his shoulder.

"I just feel lost, I came back to Lima hoping to reconnect with you and to have a relationship with my cousin and just don't feel that way" Claire answered. She wiped her eyes and Kurt wrapped himself tightly around her.

"Claire we are so happy you back please don't forget that" Kurt encouraged.

"I know it's just that I can see that your all a family and I just don't feel a part of it yet" Claire lifted her head up and wiped away her stray tears. "Maybe I'm just being silly, but I think that slap today was the last straw for me an Rachel"

"Rachel was out of line this morning and don't believe we all feel the same way because we don't" Kurt said confidently, squeezing Claire affectionately.

"I think that Puck and Santana feel the same as Rachel and I don't want to be burden... I guess I'm worried about Finn as well, this must all be getting to him" Claire responded

"I'm going to talk to Finn tonight about everything"

"I really don't want to cause trouble Kurt and I don't want Rachel to think..." Claire jumped up suddenly looking nervous.

"Don't worry Claire we are on your side" Kurt replied smiling at her. He wiped her stray tears and Claire smiled back at him.

"Really? But you guys are a family" Claire reasoned.

"We were I just don't think we are anymore"

Claire and Kurt hugged each other again until Mercedes and Tina came into the room and sat down next to them.

"I can't believe this, we have sectionals in three weeks and we are down two performers what are we going to do" Kurt sighed dramatically once he had said hello to Tina and Mercedes. They had decided to hang out together at lunch, Mr Schue had told them earlier about Rachel and Puck and Kurt had been annoyed ever since.

"We might have to just pick two students and stick them in the background" Tina suggested.

"I can't believe that Rachel and Puck would do this to us" Mercedes astonished throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Truthfully I'm not really surprised" Claire whispered almost unsure of herself. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt looked towards her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked her. Claire looked down at her notebook in her lap looking almost nervous.

"I just remember a different Rachel then you guys know that's all. I mean the slap didn't surprise me as much as it should have done. Rachel has always had anger issues" Claire eventually said. She remained looking at the ground instead of at the three confused teenagers. The three of them looked at each then back at Claire.

"I remember one night, just before I left… it was a side of Rachel I'd never seen before… it really scared me" Claire continued, she eventually looked at her friends who all had the same look of worry on their faces.

"Why what the hell happened?" Mercedes lightly demanded as Tina hugged Claire's side.

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, Claire you have to tell us" Tina encouraged. Claire quickly gathered her things and began to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't Rachel would kill me if I told you…. Just let it go…. I'm sure Rachel and Puck have changed" Claire said before she quickly left the room, leaving Kurt, Mercedes and Tina very confused.

"What the hell do you think that was about" Tina asked as they all looked at the door Claire had just left through.

"I think it means we don't know our friends as well as we think we do"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel walked to her car after school, she knew her dad had told the Glee club what had happened with her and Puck and she didn't want to stick around, when she saw him. Finn is leaning against her car looking right at her. Shelby and Will had given her strict instructions to come straight home after school but she knew she had to talk to him. She stands next to him and leaned against her car. They aren't looking at each other but at the road ahead, watching the cars go by.

"You look really pretty today, I always loved you like this instead of the Cheerio's uniform" Finn acknowledged after a few moments of silence. Rachel smiled a little at his compliment.

"Thank you"

"I figured the only way I'd be able to talk to you today is if I come to you... You've been avoiding me" Finn said. His voice is even as if he trying not to start an argument.

"No it's just been a crazy day"

"I get it slapping your cousins, getting kicked out if glee and being yelled at by Figgins would keep a person pretty busy" Finn quipped. He still hadn't looked at her. Instead he started kicking the gravel at his feet while he waited for her response.

"Do you believe that the photo is fake?" Rachel asked. Still kicking the gravel Finn slowly nodded his head.

"I do yeah. I know you and Puck would never do that to Santana and I"

"Do you believe that Claire did it?" Rachel asked. This time Finn got of her car and turned to face her, he looked right into her eyes.

"I'll believe you Rachel when you tell me the reason Claire hates you. What happened between you two that makes you think she would want to do this... Are you the reason she left so suddenly" Finn pleaded, his eyes were begging Rachel to tell him the truth that Rachel couldn't even look at him.

"Finn, there's nothing..."

"Don't lie to me Rachel I know there's something. Claire has been perfectly fine since she got back so there has to be a reason that you think she's behind everything so what is it" Finn voice began to rise a little but he quickly composed himself and looked back at Rachel.

"Why can't you just trust that I'm telling the truth" Rachel asked defeated because Finn still didn't believe but also because he also knew she was keeping something from him.

"Why can't you trust me enough with the real truth" Finn replied.

More and more students were leaving school now, walking past the couple loudly, some even looking at the pair but Finn and Rachel only saw each other.

"Finn I can't..."

"Don't lie to me Rachel!" Finn shouted which earned them a few looks from passersby.

"Finn can you please just believe me when I say I would tell you if I could, it's just I can't... Not right now" Rachel begged. She grabbed Finns hands and made him look her in the eyes.

"I love you Finn please just trust me"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Rachel... You think you the only one being affected by this but you not I am too and it especially hurts to know my girlfriend of three years is keeping something from me"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I already am. I know the picture is a fake but do you think I liked everyone in school talking about, giving me looks of pity because they think it's real. Do you think I like that your no longer in glee, they group that brought us together, and now our chances at sectionals are ruined. Do you think it's easy for me when the others are making me chose sides because of how you've been treating Claire"

"I get it Finn I do, I just..."

"Just what Rachel!"

Rachel just gaped at Finn because she knew she didn't have an answer not a good enough one anyway. This was the first time she could see how much this had been effecting Finn as well and she couldn't say anything to make it better.

"That's what I thought" Finn concluded before he walked away.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel opened the front door and quickly paced through the living room towards her bedroom. After her fight with Finn she really wanted to be alone. She had just reached her bedroom door when she heard Selby call after her.

"Wait one minute young lady we have to talk" Shelby scolded. Rachel slowly turned round and went back to the living room where both her parents were sat on the settee waiting for her. She sat down in the chair across from them.

Rachel had left school as quickly as she could once Finn had left as she didn't want to be around anyone in Glee club when they found out her and Puck were no longer allowed to perform, meaning their chances at sectionals were ruined. Rachel had a feeling that had been Claire's plan along. She wasn't doing this to Santana and Finn she had wanted Rachel and Puck to be in trouble maybe even get suspended.

"Do you know how lucky you were not to be suspended" Will asked angrily after a few moments of silence.

"I didn't do anything, why would I put photos all around school of me kissing someone who isn't my boyfriend" Rachel replied sarcastically rolling her eyes at her parents.

"It doesn't look good for you though Rachel, the copies were made with your code" Shelby reasoned. "This is your senior year..."

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that, I do know that"

"Then why for the last three weeks have we had nothing but trouble effecting your year at McKinley" Shelby quipped eyeing her daughter.

"I haven't done anything. This is Claire!"

"Where is your proof Rachel" Will demanded. He shook his head in disbelief then looked back at Rachel.

"I shouldn't need proof, you guys should just believe me!" Rachel declared. She ran her fingers through her hair not bothering to look at her parents as she knew what they response was going to me.

"All we know is Rachel , you're the one in trouble, you the one is risking suspension and that is our concern right now" Will answered. "Until this blows over, you are to go to school then come home nothing else, if you want to see Finn or your friends then they have to come here"

"Are you serious, I'm eighteen and your grounding me" Rachel astonished. She got up from the chair and began to walk away.

"You might not like it Rachel but you are out child and we have to protect even if it's from yourself"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn looked down at the photo in his hands. In his heart he knew it was fake but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at it almost willing it to change to something else. If Rachel was right and Claire had done this then Finn wished he could figure out why. The only people this would hurt would be him and Santana and why would Claire do that when she was his friend. Even if Rachel was right why was Claire doing this to him too.

Finn knew it wasn't Claire but he had to admit everything, all his problems with Rachel, had started when Claire move back to town and if he knew it would make things easier a small part of him wanted her to just go back.

Finn was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up as Kurt slowly came inside.

"Hey mind if I come in?"

"No what's up" Finn asked, he screwed up the photo and threw it in the bin, he decided he'd seen enough of it for one day.

"I heard you and Rachel argued again?" Kurt commented as he sat in Finn's desk chair. Finn laid out on his bed at looked at his step-brother.

"Who told you that?"

"Claire did, she said she heard you yelling about the photo. So do you believe it's real as well" Kurt asked. He was spinning around on the chair acting like he wasn't bothered but Finn knew he wanted the gossip.

"I don't, no, we weren't arguing about that, we were arguing about who she thinks put up the photos" Finn replied. He didn't really want to talk about his fight with Rachel but he knew Kurt wouldn't let up until he knew. He also wondered how Claire knew about his argument with Claire when it was in the parking lot when she was supposed to be in Glee.

"She still think it's Claire?"

"She does yeah, I guess everything with the Cheerio's hasn't helped their relationship" Finn put his hands behind his head and looked up towards the ceiling.

"You know Claire said something strange early"

"Yeah what was that?" Finn asked although truthfully he wasn't interested.

"She said she doesn't think we know Rachel and the others as well as think we do. She made it out something had happened just before she left that made her really see Rachel in a different way" Kurt explained, he leaned forward in his chair to face Finn.

"Did she say what happened?" Finn asked. He sat up of his bed and faced Kurt, suddenly interested.

"No she wouldn't say. She was really nervous saying she shouldn't have told us and that Rachel would kill her if she found out it was almost as if she was scared of her"

Finn had known from the beginning that Rachel was keeping something from him and it seemed whatever it was Finn wasn't going to like it.

"What do you think it is?" Kurt asked when Finn didn't say anything.

"It's none of our business if Claire wanted you to know she would have told you"

"But doesn't it bother you to know that Rachel and the others have kept something from us for so long"

Finn didn't admit it to Kurt but he could to himself. He did bother him, a lot.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel walked into the canteen the day after the photo incident. She grabbed her lunch and then went to find somewhere to sit. She could see that Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Claire were all sat together, she knew she wouldn't be welcomed to sit with them.

Rachel felt so alone, they were supposed to be her friends and now they wouldn't even look at her. She knew she had Puck and Santana but in the space of two weeks she had lost the Cheerio's, her place in Glee, Quinn and pretty soon she knew she was going to lose Finn as well.

Finn might believe the photo was fake but she knew he didn't believe that Claire was responsible. This meant the tension between then was getting worse as each day passed. Rachel loved Finn and her friends and she was going to make sure Claire didn't hurt them but she was becoming disheartened with how much they turning to Claire and not trusting her especially with everything the group had been through together.

Rachel looked around the canteen and realised there wasn't anywhere for her to sit. Santana and Puck were off somewhere together so Rachel was alone. Rachel threw the food away and walked straight out of canteen, she had had enough and just wanted to leave.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Dear Diary_

_A minor stag has hit me diary, the photo worked well and Puck and Rachel got into trouble but I was hoping they would be suspended which means I'm going to have to do something else to make that happen and I'm not happy about the extra work._

_Glee club seem to fully be on my side now which will help with what's coming next._

_My only really problem now is Finn, he seems to be faltering with me, I underestimated his loyalty to Rachel, well I'll make sure I don't do that again._

_Hopefully this time next week Rachel will finally be gone and Finn will be all mine. So Until next time XoXo_

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed :) - Reviews are like White Chocolate to me - Very Much enjoyed :)**

**Next Up: Claire puts the final piece in to play to get rid of Rachel possibly forever. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Suspension

**Hello Dear Readers**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I wanted to get it out quickly and didn't want as much drama for our favourite couple, hopefully the end will make you all happy and you will repay by telling me what you think so far. Thank You **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Suspension**

* * *

**"Revenge Is Profitable, Gratitude Is Expensive" - Edward Gibbon**

* * *

**Coming Up: Claire puts the final piece in to play to get rid of Rachel possibly forever.**

* * *

"_Come on Rachel it will be fun!" Claire enthused._

_The pair were in Rachel's bedroom on a Friday night trying to decide what to do. _

"_I don't like being in school when it's open why would I go there when it's closed" Rachel quipped as she lazily scanned through a magazine on her bed, while Claire fixed her hair at Rachel's vanity. "Besides Noah wants me to meet him at a party"_

"_I don't know why you date him" Claire shook her head then walked over to join Rachel on the bed. "Come on please we could do something to the auditorium nobody would ever know it was us" _

"_Oh what the hell, fine we can go then go to the party"_

_Claire jumped up and clapped happily, she walked back over to Rachel's desk and poured them both a drink that she had brought up earlier, sneaking some vodka from Rachel's father earlier._

"_Here drink this and let's go" _

_Rachel downed the vodka and coke and got up from her bed. She quickly took off her cheerio's uniform off and threw on a short dress and heels unknown that Claire was looking at her enviously. _

"_Okay let's go" Rachel said once she had fixed her hair._

"_I promise it will be a night you'll never forget"_

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Claire how you doing?"

Claire turned to see Mercedes and Tina catch up to her. Claire had just got off the bus and had seen Tina and Mercedes getting out of Tina's car in the school parking lot and she knew they would eventually find her and want to comfort her. They were both very predictable to the point of annoying to Claire.

"Hey guys I'm okay" Claire smiled but it didn't reach her eyes which Tina and Mercedes would take as sadness.

"Come on Claire, really?" Tina asked nudging her in the side.

"Really guys as strange as it sounds I hope to be friends with Rachel and the others I want us all to get along it will be the best thing for glee club" Claire encouraged. Mercedes and Tina hooked up with Claire and smiled brightly at her as they continued to walk into school. Once again she had managed to fool them, they were almost making it too easy for her.

"You're so great Claire, I know I wouldn't be willing to" Mercedes affirmed to which Tina nodded in agreement.

"Really thank you but I having a feeling things are going to get better... I mean they can't get much worse" Claire acknowledged as they entered McKinley.

She smiled to herself as they walked through the door because she knew it was going to get worse just not for her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel pulled into her usual spot in the school parking lot, grabbed her bag and got out of her car. She locked the door but didn't make her way into school. She really didn't want to have to face school today. She knew they would be a new thing she would have to deal with and she just couldn't do it anymore, she was just too tired.

She leaned against her car for another five minutes before she eventually started to walk to the main entrance. A eerie feeling feel over Rachel as she walked inside, she could hear groups of people whispering and laughing, some would look at her then start whispering again.

As she turned the corner Rachel mouth fell to the floor. On the notice board near the science classes was a large photo of a naked Claire. She was laying on her bed and it looked like someone else had taken the picture as Claire's hand were by her head. Rachel quickly looked away and went to her locker.

She knew everyone had probably seen it by and that the science board wouldn't be the only place the photo had been put up. She threw her bag in her locker and closed it. She looked around to see a few people staring at her, obviously thinking she was the one who put it up. Rachel knew she hadn't done it but that didn't mean Puck hadn't he was determined to get back at Claire for what she was doing and maybe this was finally pay back.

Rachel knew she better find him before anyone else did.

"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere" Rachel ranted as she rushed into the gym, where Puck was doing weights, after five minutes of looking around school for him ignoring the whispers from other students.

"I've been hiding out" Puck stated. He put the weights down and turned to face Rachel.

"Puck there are photos all over the school of Claire... Did you do this to get her back for what she did to us" Rachel asked.

"I didn't no but I have a feeling she's going to make it look like I did or we did" Puck answered. He wiped the sweat from his forehead then took a drink of his bottle water. He seemed tried and drained to Rachel.

"You think so?"

"Yeah... Rachel she wants us to be suspended and I have a feeling after this we are going to be" Puck explained. Rachel joined him on the bench and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Puck, it's because of me that you might get suspended" Rachel admitted. Puck wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"It's because of Claire not you Rachel... Look Rachel I think we are both going to be suspended and when we do your dad and Sue are going to make you talk Rachel but you can't" Puck explained.

"Puck I'd never tell my family what happened, it's killing me but I wouldn't do that" Rachel affirmed.

"What about Finn?"

"He knows I'm keeping something from him and I think that's putting the biggest strain on us but what can I do" Rachel sighed. Puck stroked Rachel's arm and sighed himself.

"If we get suspended then I have a new idea, which is why you can't talk to your family. I won't talk to mine either we have to let Claire think she's finally got to us and become withdrawn... I really think this is it" Puck explained.

"I have faith in you Puck, I know we can fix this"

"Me too, as long as we stick to the plan"

Rachel and Puck got off the bench and faced each other. Rachel nodded her head at Puck.

"We stick to the plan"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The Cheerio's finished their routine for a third time and stood in place until Coach Sue called to them. They knew she was probably going to yell at them as the routine wasn't at its usual best. This seemed to be the case ever since Rachel quit, they may have pushed her to do it but most of the cheerio's were missing there small scary leader. Not to mention they had all seen the photo of Claire but none of them dared talk about it.

"Okay that's it for today" Coach Sue shouted to the Cheerio's. Even she didn't seem as interested with the team since Rachel left.

The Cheerio's went to the locker room and all quickly got ready for class, none of them really talking to each other as they were all glad practice was over. After five minutes most of the Cheerio's had left excerpt for Claire, Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"You know it's just not the same without Rachel" Brittany acknowledged sadly. Santana nodded her head in agreement then shot an evil look at Claire, who just ignored it. Santana thought Claire looked pretty happy for a girl who's naked photo was all-round school.

"You ready for class Brittany?" Claire asked smiling brightly at the threesome.

"I'll catch you up, I'm not finished" Brittany answered. Claire just nodded her head and quickly left the locker room.

"We all know whose fault it is that Rachel's not here" Santana spat out once she saw Claire had left.

"Santana don't start, Claire's really been trying" Quinn said shaking her head at Santana, who just gave her a dirty look.

"Really trying to destroy Rachel" Santana snapped. Brittany stood nervously as she watched her friends argue knowing how catty the two of them could get.

"We don't have any proof Santana"

"We don't need proof to know Claire's evil" Santana remarked.

"Santana stop it Rachel brought this on herself!" Quinn snapped suddenly getting angry.

"I did, did I?"

Santana, Quinn and Brittany turned around to see Rachel stood by the door, the hurt clear on her face.

"Rachel I didn't…"

"Stop it Quinn, I think I've heard enough from you about Claire" Rachel demanded putting up her hand to shut Quinn up. "I haven't done anything wrong and if you don't believe that then that's on you but do you really think that once Claire is done with me she'll stop. She's coming for you next Quinn wither you like it or not and remember you have a lot more to lose... and it wasn't me who started that fire... _Barbie_"

Rachel quickly left the locker room, slamming the door in her wake.

"What fire?" Brittany asked confused. Santana quickly looked at Brittany but didn't answer, she then turned to Quinn.

"I don't know what going on with Quinn but you better fix it soon because this person is a bitch" Santana shouted before she ran out after Rachel, leaving an conflicted Quinn and confused Brittany in her wake.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel and Puck walked into the choir room at lunch. Neither of them had wanted to go to the cafeteria as they knew everyone would be watching them and talking about them and neither could be bothered with it.

All the photos had been taking down but everyone was still talking about it and nobody had seen Claire since she had left cheerio's practice and Figgins had called her into his office. Rachel and Puck were just waiting to be called to Figgins office.

Rachel and Puck both sat and looked around the room. They both knew it might be a while before they saw it again.

"You know you guys can't hide in here forever" Santana commented as she walked into the choir room. She sat down next to Puck and took a bite of his sandwich.

"We're enjoying the quiet we know the others are after our blood" Puck replied.

"Please you could take them, Lady Hummel won't want you to ruin his clothes" Santana quipped rolling her eyes.

"It's not about taking them, we have to let Claire think she's won" Rachel replied as she continued to look around the room, with sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Santana wondered. Before Rachel could answer Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie stormed into the room, looking ready for blood.

"Are you two happy you finally broke Claire, she's devastated and humiliated and it's because of you two" Kurt shouted, Rachel and Puck looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Leave it out Kurt, Rachel and Puck had nothing to do with that photo" Santana snapped jumping to her friends defence when she realised they weren't going to say anything.

"Please Santana you can't really still believe that, I thought you were smarter than that" Mercedes snapped "Glee club is partially over and it's because of them two"

Mercedes angrily pointed at Puck and Rachel who both looked downcast. Santana looked confused at the two waiting for them to say something but when they didn't she looked back at the others.

"Glee club is supposed to be about family and if we really were a family you would be on Puck and Rachel's side"

"We are on Claire's side she's the victim here, she's only been back four weeks and you guys have been nothing but terrible to her... You guys should be ashamed of yourselves" Artie acknowledged. Santana stared death glares at them as Puck and Rachel looked down towards the floor, still not saying a word.

"That's quite enough Artie"

Everyone turned to see Coach Sue and Mr Schue stood by the door both looking very angry.

"Everyone but the two idiots out!" Sue demanded. Everyone quickly left the room as the two teachers continued to stare at puck and Rachel.

"Come on I think you both know where we are going"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I can't believe that the two of you are in my office" Figgins shook his head in disbelief at the two teenagers.

Neither Rachel or Puck had said a word since coming into Figgins office. They knew this was coming and they had both agreed about what they would do when it did.

Will and Sue were there as well looking at Figgins, there expressions unreadable. Puck knew his mother had no doubt been called and she would kill that she would have had to give up another shift at work.

"Do either if you have anything to say..." Figgins asked he looked at Puck and Rachel who kept their heads down instead of looking at their Principal "I've just had Claire's parents in here along with their distraught daughter and the only reason they aren't pressing charges is because Rachel is family and they are hoping they can sort this out outside of school... So I ask again what do you two have to say for yourself" Figgins berated.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other then down to the fall. Neither of them said anything. They both heard Will and Sue sigh behind them.

"We can't help you if you don't say anything… Puck, Rachel let us help you!" Will interjected. He walked over to Figgins desk so he was looking at them both but neither of them looked back at him.

"Rachel don't be stupid, this could affect your entire future" Sue enthused.

But still neither of them spoke to their teachers. They both kept their heads down. The three adults looked at each other then shook their head in disbelief.

"Well I'm very sorry but I have no choice... Until this matter is resolved... Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman are suspended"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn fell down defeated on his bed after school and thought about the day's events.

He couldn't believe Rachel and Puck had been suspended. While Puck had being pushing himself over that edge for years, Rachel had never so much as got detention (which everyone else in glee had done a number of time) and now both of their futures were in danger.

He and Rachel had their whole future planned out for after high school. They were going to go to college in New York and live in a tiny shoebox apartment with Blaine and Kurt, Rachel had already decided on how she would decorate it and how frequently the Glee Club would visit. So Finn was having a hard time believing that Rachel would risk all of that just to get back at Claire. She might have been acting different these last few days but she was still the same Rachel, she definitely wasn't stupid.

The Rachel he loved was smart, loving and most importantly forgiving. She had forgiven Puck and Quinn and she's even forgiven him when he had broken her heart beyond repair. So he couldn't believe she would stoop as low as putting up naked pictures of her own cousin just to get Claire back.

Finn had to admit since Claire came back things had been different. She had taken the Cheerio's off Rachel wither it was intentionally or not and it looks like the glee club is now more divided than it ever was when they first came together. He had a feeling they wouldn't even get to sectionals with the way the group was going. A small part of him was starting to think that maybe this was Claire's doing, in some small way.

Finn sat up off his bed and but his head in his hands. Even if Rachel and Puck had been right along and Claire was responsible for it all, what happens now? Claire obviously knew what it was Rachel was keeping from Finn and he wondered what she might do with the information.

He didn't want Rachel or any of his friends to suffer anymore.

Rachel might not want to tell them what happened four years ago when Claire left but Finn wasn't going to find out for himself.

He got up off his bed and grabbed his phone. He knew if he was going to finally get an answer to all this there was only one person he could talk to. He dialled the number and waited for them to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey it's Finn; I think we need to talk"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So what do we do now?" Will asked Sue as he passed her a bottle beer. Sue, Shelby at himself was sat in the living room, discussing Rachel's suspension.

Once they had all got back to the apartment with Rachel, she had gone to her room and had yet to come out.

"I was thinking maybe we transfer her to Carmel, Figgins would lift the suspension if he knew she wouldn't be coming back to school and that way Rachel is away from all the drama that has been distracting her lately" Shelby explained as she took a sip of her own beer.

"I think that's a good idea but Rachel would never go for it" Will acknowledged.

"I'm afraid my niece no longer has a say, we have to do what is best for her. Her father's trusted us to take care of her and we haven't been doing a good enough job lately" Sue reasoned sinking back into the love seat.

"Have you spoken to Rachel's father?" Will asked.

"I haven't, I have a feeling if I did he would try to use his money to fix it and that's not what Rachel needs right now" Sue answered.

"And what is it that Rachel needs" Shelby wondered.

None of the adults answered as they all silently drank their beers. Truthfully none of them had an answer; they didn't know how to help Rachel if Rachel herself didn't want the help.

"I think we can agree that Rachel needs a change, she needs to be away from McKinley" Sue eventually answered. The three of them looked at each and each of them slowly nodded her head.

"I really wish I knew what was going on with Rachel, I never seen her like this" Shelby acknowledged.

"This is what Rachel was like just after her dad died, she was snappy and distant. Something happened a few days before Claire left that changed it all and I feel that now that Claire is back its bringing all that back up" Sue explained. She finished off her beer then put it now on the coffee table.

"But how can we help her if she isn't willing to talk to us" Shelby wondered sadly. Will put his hand on his wife shoulder then looked at Sue, hoping she had an answer.

"I think for right now we have to let Rachel fall and when she's ready to get back up... she will hopefully come to us then" Sue eventually answered. Shelby and Will looked sober at each other then back at Sue.

"I think Sue is right, Rachel will come to us when she's ready" Will agreed.

"Let's hope that day is soon then"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel leaned against her door as she listened to her family talk about her.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they wanted her to move schools what did she expect she had just been suspended in her senior year. She wasn't even surprised that Sue had mentioned the night everything changed. The night that was the reason for all of this.

She hoped Puck was right about not talking to their families, he hadn't let her down so far but Rachel wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. Her future was now so uncertain and Rachel had never liked uncertainty.

She stood up as she couldn't listen anymore. She threw some shoes on and walked to her window. This was the first time she was thankful they were on the first floor. She opened her windows and quickly jumped through them before she could change her mind.

She closed the window behind her and quickly ran to her car. She had enough and just wanted to escape.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel felt the cold air nip her skin as she took another drink of the vodka bottle she had stolen from her parent's cupboard. She had put some orange in it because even in her depressed state she still wasn't used to the taste. She finished her gulp then wiped her mouth trying not to cringe at the after taste it was started to leave in her mouth. She looked at her phone to see she had another miss call off her dad making the grand total fourteen. She threw it back in her bag and looked up to the sky. She was on the school bleachers. She had snuck out of her house about an hour ago after deciding she had heard enough of her parents and aunt talking about her.

She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She couldn't really disagree with what her family had said her future was basically ruined. She knew that no college would accept someone who had been suspended for putting naked photos around school. Claire had won Rachel knew it and she had a feeling so did Claire. It was only a matter of time before her and Finn broke up and he's in Claire arms.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone sit down next to her. She couldn't help the shocked look on her face when she saw that it was Finn. Without saying anything he wrapped the cardigan, that she always left in his truck, around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked she couldn't help the confusion and resentment in her voice.

"You mom called me, said you'd snuck out and I knew I'd find you here" Finn answered. He noticed the vodka bottle in her hand and quickly took it off her and threw it out into the field. "That's not going to help you?"

"I'm not sure about that..." Rachel quipped as she wrapped the cardigan more tightly around her.

"I talked to Puck" Finn stated. They both sat next to each other but weren't touching in anyway and it was strange for both of them after so long together, even if it had been a tense few weeks.

"About what?"

"I asked him about everything, what's been happening and why he thinks it's been happening" Finn answered. He still hadn't looked at her, almost as if he was willing himself not to.

"What did he say" Rachel asked caution.

"He told me everything" Finn stated. This time he turned to face Rachel. "Everything"

"Oh god!" Rachel gasped putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah that was my first reaction as well" Finn quipped. He shook his head then gently lifted Rachel head from her hands so she was facing him. "How come you never told me?"

"Finn I couldn't bare the thought of how you would look at me after" Rachel gasped. "I hated myself for so long and I couldn't stand the fact that you would hate me too"

Both of them stayed silent for a while, although Finn inched closer to Rachel so that their hands were touching slightly.

"I don't hate you" Finn eventually said. He lightly took Rachel's hand in his own, which Rachel gladly accepted.

"You don't?" Rachel lightly pleaded.

"You were a kid and the way Puck told me, Claire drugged you, she planned it all" Finn said in disbelief.

"She did! I never meant for any of it to happen and we all got so scared what would happen that's why we never told anyone" Rachel felt tears come to her eyes that she quickly wiped away. Finn pulled his hand from Rachel's and wrapped it around her. Rachel snuggled further into Finn, so happy that she was in the comfort of his arms.

"I understand why you kept it a secret and I'm going to help you with Claire"

Rachel looked up from Finn's arms to look into his eyes.

"You are?" Rachel wondered. Finn squeezed Rachel closer to him.

"I am but on one condition... When we take it her down... You have to tell the glee club the truth" Finn proclaimed. "Especially Artie, he deserves to know the truth

Rachel thought about Finns request and it only took her a few seconds to decide what to do. It was time she took responsibility for her actions.

"Okay Finn I will"

"You will?" Finn asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"I will Finn, it's time I faced the truth" Rachel answered.

Finn leaned down and gently kissed Rachel on the lips. Rachel grabbed Finns shirt and pulled him closer to her, wanting to embrace his warm touch. Finn eventually pulled away then kissed the tears off Rachel's face that had fallen. He wrapped his arms around Rachel as she buried her head into his chest.

"Puck has a new plan now, it going to be okay, we will fight this"

"I don't care about any of that as long as you're on my side" Rachel admitted.

"I am now I know the truth"

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too Rachel"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Dear Diary_

_I'm not very happy today, I can feel Finn pulling away from me and I don't like it. With everything going on I thought he would already be in my arms, especially now that the whole school thinks that Rachel and Puck put that photo of me around school. Which FYI has made a lot more boys notice me, just not the one I want to._

_I have most of the glee club in my gasp even Quinn. She so desperate to get her baby back that she'll do anything even stabs her best friend in the back. Although this is not enough I need Finn if I'm ever going to replace Rachel once and for all. Have the life I deserve not RACHEL!_

_She's finally gone and if I'm going to succeed I need everyone to stay on side._

_I'm becoming very frustrated diary and if Rachel thought it was hard before she won't want to see me frustrated let alone angry. It's time for me to get rid of Rachel once and for all then Finn will have no choice but to come crawling back to me. Let's hope next time I have better news._

_Until next time..._

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed :D**

**Next Up: An Unlikely team come together to finally take Claire down. **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Capture

**Hello Dear Readers**

**Thank for the reviews, I'm glad to see even though it drama filled for our favourite couple people are still enjoying it. You guys will be happy to know a happy Finchel to come. Hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Capture **

* * *

**"Life Being What It Is, One Dreams of Revenge" - Paul Gauguin**

* * *

**Coming Up: An Unlikely team come together to finally take Claire down. **

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Puck groaned once more at Finn's questions. Finn had been worried all morning if there plan would work and it was starting to bug Puck. Finn, Mike and Puck were in Puck's bedroom before school. They had met to discuss Puck's new plan for taking down Claire. Puck's new plan also meant through that Rachel and Finn could have no contact as not to raise Claire's suspicions and that was the part Finn had the problem with.

Rachel and Finn had just got back to a good place after spending all weekend together. They talked about everything, the accident, Rachel's feeling, Finn's feeling and mostly about what Claire was really like. Finn was so happy that they had finally been able to resolve their issues. But then on Sunday Puck had rung them with the details of his new plan and that until it was resolved Finn and Rachel couldn't see each other.

So this was why Finn's was at Puck's at an un-godly hour on a Monday morning so they could put their plan into monition as quickly as possible.

Finn had been surprised when he arrived at Puck's to see Mike there as well but Mike quickly explained that he had believed Puck and Rachel from the beginning and he'd been working on the second part of the plan, without anyone knowing. Finn could tell Mike felt uncomfortable keeping something from Tina but reasoned it was for the best interest of everyone which Finn very much agreed with.

Finn had started to feel bad that that it had taken him so long to figure out with Rachel, Mike and Puck were quick to point wasn't anything to do with him but how sneaky Claire had become.

"For the hundredth time Hudson yes! I know you don't like being away from Berry but this is the best way, after this meeting you can't talk to me either it will be up to the two of you" Puck lectured. "So you guys know what your doing?"

"Yeah everything is set with the software, I just need to be about 50 feet from her laptop and the wifi and it should work" Mike explained as he watched Finn pace the length of Puck's room.

"From observing her house her bedroom is in the basement so you should be able to do it from outside, just be careful of her parents" Puck advised. He was laid on his bed, as he didn't have school like the other two.

"As long as I can get into the wifi it shouldn't be a problem" Mike answered. They both then turned to Finn who still looked nervous.

"Hudson, no pressure but this plan depends on you…Can you do it" Puck asked him seriously. Finn eventually stopped pacing and faced his friends.

"Yeah I can do it… anything to help Rachel" Finn answered.

"It will Finn, this plan will work… You'll be the one to put a stop to this" Puck encouraged. Finn slowly nodded his head and lost the nervous look on his face.

"We all will!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay guys settle down"

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face Mr Schue, who wrote the word sectionals on the board. They were having a Glee Club meeting in their first period and it was also where the group would put the first part of their plan into action.

"Now I know sectionals has been side tracked these past few weeks, with everything that has been going on. But we really need to focus now" Mr Schue encouraged as he passed them all different sheet music. "We really need to nail out song choices. I know we lost two good singers but we can't let that bring us down"

Everyone looked at the music sectionals none of them though seemed very interested in making any process, while some them were glad Rachel and Puck had been punished it didn't mean they were happy about what that would mean for glee club.

"I can't believe we are going to sectionals without Puck and Berry it just won't be the same" Santana commented as she threw the sheet music on the chair in front of her in annoyance. Mr Schue gave her a look but didn't ask her to pick them up as he obviously was just as frustrated.

"Yeah Rachel is our strongest singer no way will we win without her" Mike argued.

"I know and we've always done this together it won't be the same without them" Artie agreed but cowered when Mercedes and Tina threw him a dirty look.

Finn and Mike shared a knowing look and Mike slowly nodded his head at Finn who shook his own head before looking back up.

"Well Puck and Rachel made their beds so we will have to get over it" Finn stated. Everyone but Mike and Santana looked at him shocked before looking back at Mr Schue. "What they did was wrong and they deserve what happened to them"

Claire smiled brightly and encouragingly at Finn before looking forward as Mr Schue talked about who was going to sing what.

Mike, Santana and Finn all shared knowing looks, glad they're plan had worked.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

After glee, Finn was stood by his locker watching Claire by her's. He knew he had to set the plan into motion but he couldn't summon the courage to do it. He felt sick that he had to get close to Claire after everything that he had learnt about her, even if it was the only way.

They had already laid the seed in Glee by making Claire think Finn was mad at Rachel and now Finn had to do the rest.

Finn quickly remembered Rachel and Puck who were at home instead of where they should be because of Claire and before he realised he was walking towards her, just as she closed her locker and turned to face him, almost as if she knew he had been watching her.

"Hey Claire"

"Hey Finn!" Claire smiled happily at him, which Finn returned. It was time for him to put on the act of his life.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to study together tonight" Finn asked quickly before he could chicken out.

"Yes I like that" Claire responded eagerly. "Do you want me to come to yours?"

"No" Finn quickly answered "No I'll come to yours if that okay. My mom is having her book club round which is just an excuse for her and her friends to get together and drink wine... anyway yours would be better"

"Ha, okay mine it is then, shall we say six thirty" Claire asked, she leaned against her locker and looked up dreamily at Finn. It was the first time Finn had noticed her do it and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah sounds perfect"

"Yeah it does… okay I better get to class" Claire smiled at Finn once again then walked away with a sway in her step. Finn made sure she'd gone before he took out his phone to send a text to Mike.

_It's a go, 6:30 tonight - Finn_

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"It worked! You should have seen Claire's face she was so happy at what Finn said about oh that she jumped at the chance to study with him"

Rachel just slowly nodded her head at Santana. The girls were in Rachel's room after school. Because Finn couldn't see Rachel Santana had decided to go instead so her small friend wouldn't worry. Rachel was glad for the distraction as all she had done since Puck told her the plan was worry.

"That's good then at least" Rachel answered half heartily. She really wished she was hearing all this from Finn. They were finally back to a good place and she hated not being able to speak to him.

Santana sat down next to Rachel in the bed and squeezed her hand.

"It's a good plan Rachel, the guys know what they are doing" Santana reassured her.

"I know. I just don't like not talking to Finn especially now that everything is good between us again" Rachel said.

"We are so close Rachel, it will be over soon"

"I know - your right!" Rachel agreed. Santana reached out for her bag and pulled out a letter.

"This is for you... It's from Finn. He knew you were probably going insane to not be a part of the plan" Santana explained as she passed it to Rachel. She grabbed her bag and jumped off Rachel's bed. Rachel smiled at the letter in her hands then towards her friend.

"I have to go pick up Puck - you going to be okay?" Santana asked as she put on her jacket.

"I'm fine really - thank you for this" Rachel answered holding up the letter "and thank you for all your help as well Sans"

"Anything for you Berry" Santana waved to Rachel then left the room.

Rachel got comfortable on her bed and immediately opened the letter from Finn.

_Dear Rachel_

_I know your probably worrying but don't this will all be over soon. Mike and Puck know what they're doing and I'm playing my part the best I can. _

_I love you so much and that is what it getting me through this. I promise it will be worth it in the end. _

_Once this is over we can go back to planning our future together that I promise we will have no matter what happens next._

_I love you baby_

_Your Finny Bear x x_

Rachel fell back on her bed with a smile on her face. While she knew that even if they caught Claire, things wouldn't be over because of what she had promised Finn but she knew if Finn was on her side there wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Claire led Finn down the stairs to her room that same day after school.

After a pep talk from Mike, Finn felt ready to do this. He needed to help Rachel and this was the only way.

"So you okay to study down here?" Claire asked as she brought another chair over to her desk, as Finn looked around her room. He couldn't see an 'I hate Rachel' things but Finn reasoned she probably hid all that stuff.

"Of course, you ready to help me with American History just like last time" Finn smiled at Claire as they both sat down, a little too close for Finn but he knew Claire would probably love it.

"Oh yeah we always used to study together" Claire remembered touching Finns arm lightly "It's like the good old days"

"Yeah I guess it is" Finn agreed.

The two opened their books and notes on the desk and Finn could feel Claire's eyes on him.

"What does Rachel think about you being here with me?" Claire asked as they read through each other's notes.

"I didn't tell her"

"You didn't?" Claire asked trying to sound shocked.

"We haven't spoken in a few days actually" Finn replied. Puck had told him not to give too much away and let Claire ask the questions.

"How come?" Claire asked, she turned to face him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not happy with what she did to you - it's not the Rachel I thought I knew" Finn answered. He didn't look at Claire as he felt it would give him away.

"I'm sorry Finn I know this has been hard on you" Claire responded touching his arm again.

"It has - I just can't trust Rachel anymore"

As Finn watched Claire from the comer of his eye he could tell he had said exactly the right thing.

"Hey do you had anything to drink?" Finn asked after they had been studying for an hour. He had just received a text from Mike so he part was to get Claire out of the room so Mike could copy the lies without her noticing.

"Yeah of course, what would you like?" Claire asked. She stood and began walking to the stairs.

"Waters fine" Finn answered. Claire smiled at him and rushed up stairs. Finn quickly text Mike and within a few seconds he noticed a change in Claire's laptop. A screen popped up that asked him for a password.

He looked at his phone to see a text from Mike.

_Type in admin06eyp_

Finn quickly did as asked and the screen began copying the files to Mikes laptop outside. He put the laptop back in place as Claire came down the stairs.

78% was done as Claire reached the bottom. Finn was starting to panic, if Claire saw what they were doing she would freak out. Finn quickly stood up and before he realised what he was doing he hugged Claire tightly. Claire quickly responded. Finn hugged her until he saw the download had completed and the screen went back to normal. He released Claire then took the water from her. If she had thought it was weird he had hugged her she didn't show it, in fact she looked very happy about it.

"Thank you" Finn said as they both sat back down.

"Is that okay?" Claire asked as Finn took a sip of the water.

"Yeah it's good" Finn looked out of Claire's windows before looking back at her "it's perfect"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two hours later Finn had finally left Claire's house and was driving over to Pucks house, hoping that him and Mike would have some good news for him because he knew he wouldn't be able to spend another night alone with Claire. He was freaked out just being near her now he knew what she had done to Rachel and his friends and what she was capable of if she found out what they were doing.

He now saw what Rachel, Puck and Mike had seen. Any chance she got Claire would smile at him or touch his arm and Finn hated that he had to play along to keep her inside and it had taken everything he had not to ring Rachel and tell her how much he loved her once he left.

He pulled up outside Puck's house and made his way to the door. He knocked once when Pucks little sister who smiled at him a little strangely let him inside. He walked into Pucks room to see Mike and Puck hunched over Mikes laptop.

"Please tell me you have something we could use" Finn asked as he fell onto Pucks bed.

"Yes and no" Mike answered as he continued to mess around on his laptop. Puck laid down next to Finn on the bed equally defeated. "I've found the picture of Puck and Rachel kissing and the original that shows them just hugging but that's it"

"That's it that's all that was in Claire's files" Finn asked in disbelief.

"That's it!" Mike huffed equally annoyed as Finn and Puck.

"Is that enough to go to Figgins with?" Finn asked. He got up and paced Pucks room, something he was now doing more and more. "I mean she had the original photo that has to mean something"

"It's not enough, we have to prove that she put the copies up" Mike answered as he slammed his laptop screen down.

Suddenly Puck stood up waving his arm in the air. "I know what we can do"

"What's that?" Mike asked as Finn continued to pace.

"We need video proof of Claire putting up with pictures and I know how we can get it" Puck smiled at the two and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Go on then, how?" Finn urged.

"You guys ever gone to School after hours?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"We are so going to be busted"

"Don't crap your pants Hudson"

Puck, Mike and Finn quickly walked through the school towards the security office. They had gone there straight from Puck's (after a lot of convincing on Puck's part) so that they could have a look at the security tapes around school.

The arrived at the small office and Puck quickly moved towards the lock so he could jimmy it open. Once open the boys rushed inside and closed the door behind him. They all knew how much trouble they would be in if they got caught so hopefully this little trip would be helpful.

They moved inside to see filling cabinets full of the tapes and a video player and television in the middle of the room.

"Okay let's find that tape"

"What was the date?" Mike asked as they all began to route through the draws.

"September 26th and 27th... Let's all hurry we haven't got long I'm sure the night janitor is still here" Finn urged.

"Here I have it!" Mike cheered after they had looked for five minutes. He put it in the video player as Puck and Finn came closer to watch.

They all watched as the tape came on. It was the camera in the library. They watched as Claire walked into the library with a file tucked to her chest. She put it in the copy and took out a piece of paper. She looked at the paper then typed in a code for the copier to work. She waited for the copies then quickly grabbed them tucked them close to her chest again and walked out of the cameras shot. The time stamp said it was 05 30.

"This is it right, this proves she made the copies using yours and Rachel's codes" Finn concluded. Mike took out the tape small tape then used his laptop and camcorder he had brought with him so he could make a copy for the file they already had on Claire.

"Not really this shows she made copies not what they were" Puck explained "But we have the copy, we could maybe use the copier to show the copies were made at that time"

"Can the copier do that?" Finn wondered. Mike finished making the copy then quickly packed his stuff away.

"Maybe I saw it on Veronica Mars once" Puck replied. Mike and Finn have him a strange look. "My sister watches it!"

"Okay whatever let's go, we've got what we came for" Mike encouraged. They boys quickly left the office and ran out of school as quietly as they could.

They reached Mikes car and got inside. Mike drove off as Finn watched out of the rear window to make sure no one was following them.

"So what do we know now?" Finn asked as he turned around once he was satisfied they were safe.

"Well maybe we should get Puck's sister to give us some tips from Veronica Mars" Mike quipped.

"Get bent!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So did you get anything?"

"I managed to download all her files and I'm just trying saving the video as well now and lock them all. I should have everything together soon, if Puck doesn't find something tomorrow though I don't think will have enough" Mike responded.

Finn walked into his room and threw his bag down on his bed, while on the phone to Mike. He had left Puck's thirty minutes ago after they had left school and had come straight home. He had wanted to talk to Rachel but he knew he couldn't so he decided on Mike who he hoped would have good news.

"He has to find something, I don't think I can do that again, the quicker we get her the better" Finn encouraged. Finn put his bag on the floor and fell on his bed.

"I know it's difficult Finn but it will be worth it in the end"

Before Finn could answer he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Kurt coming into his room.

"Hey Mike, I'll have to call you back... Okay bye" Finn ended his call then looked towards his brother. "What's up Kurt?"

"I just thought you want to talk... You know about everything with Rachel" Kurt asked as he sat down on Finns desk chair.

This was the part Finn hated, lying to his friends and family. As far as they know Rachel and himself aren't even speaking. Finn knew all this was for the best and he hadn't been pretending as long as Rachel, Puck and Mike had but it was still hard for him.

"I'm fine Kurt" Finn replied. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Really? What's going on with you and Rachel?"

"We are taking a break for the time being" Finn said. He got off his bed and turned on his Xbox. He hoped playing Call of Duty would distract him from lying to his brother.

"You seem to be taking it well"

"It is what it is Kurt, it's for the best right now" Finn sat on the floor and started playing his game while Kurt continued to stare at him.

"Where does that leave Claire?" Kurt asked. Finn could feel his brothers eyes on him but he continued to play his game, hoping Kurt would eventually get the hint he didn't want to talk.

"Claire?"

"I don't want you to mess her about Finn, she's a great girl and she's been through enough" Kurt interjected. Finn felt sick that his friends still felt this way about Claire when he knew the truth and it made it worse that her had probably sounded the same just last week.

"I'm not messing with her okay Kurt, just leave it alone" Finn protested. Kurt raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay I'll leave it alone, I'm just looking out for you both that's all... Claire's is one of my best friends" Kurt answered. He got off the chair and quickly left Finn's room. Finn shook his head and went back to his game.

"You used to say that about Rachel"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey ladies" Claire smiled as she reached Mercedes and Tina who were gossiping by Tina's locker.

"Hey Claire, you seem happy" Mercedes noticed.

"I am I guess things have picked up in the last few days" Claire couldn't contain her happiness and she wanted to tell someone so if it had to be Tina and Mercedes then she would just have to settle for them and she knew if she told them it would no doubt be all around by the end of the day.

"Yeah you and Finn seem close" Tina said. She closed her locker and they three of them began walking to class.

"Yeah he came over to mine last night, it was a lot of fun" Claire answered with a smile still on her face.

"Is he still with Rachel?" Tina asked scrunching her face in confusion.

"Technically yes but he said himself he can't trust her it's only a matter of time before they break up" As Claire said the words she knew them to be true. Finn was in her gasp now she could feel it.

"Really?" Mercedes wondered. They turned the corner and Claire looked at them both strangely. She didn't understand why they weren't happy for her.

"Yeah I mean after everything Rachel has done are you surprised. Finn's a good person and he doesn't like what Rachel did to me" Claire said as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"We know but Finns loved Rachel for so long that I guess I can't believe he would move on so quickly" Mercedes answered cautiously almost as if she could sense Claire's changing mood.

"Well who asked for your opinion Mercedes" Claire snapped before she stormed away. As she walked away Mercedes and Tina looked at each other both as confused as the other.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Claire walked into the choir room at lunch to see Finn was the only one there, he was playing on the drums and hadn't realised she was there as he was so focused on his playing. She walked closer to him and sat down on the chair next to him. Finn looked up and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Claire"

"Hey Finn, I have a good time last night" Claire encouraged. She was hoping for a repeat of it but she knew how Finn could be, so she had decided to be direct.

Finn had said himself things weren't great with Rachel so Claire knew now was her time to swoop in there with Finn.

"Yeah me too, you really helped me take my mind off everything" Finn replied. He put the drum sticks down and faced Claire directly.

"Maybe we should do it again tonight" Claire asked, trying to seem shy as she knew Finn would like that.

"Sure!" Finn replied quickly. Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. Finn really wanted to spend time with her.

"That's great, same time at mine?"

"Sounds perfect" Finn smiled at Claire again as everyone else started coming in. Claire and Finn said hello to everyone as Mr Schue came in as well.

"Okay guys we haven't got long so let's get started"

Even as Claire tried to listen to Mr Schue as he prattled on about sectionals again, she could feel Finn's eyes on her. She really couldn't believe it, her plan was working.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Oh Diary_

I messed up a little today I snapped at Mercedes and Tina!

_In my defence they are so very annoying! They were useful when I needed them against Rachel but now that Finn is practically mine I really can't put up with them for much longer. They were so wrong about Finn loving Rachel, I mean if he did then why was he spending time with me instead of her._

However I can't worry about it too much because as I'm writing this Finn is on his way over for a second time! I can feel it diary my plan is coming together and sooner than I could have ever anticipated.

I'm a very happy girl diary and nothing is going to get in the way of that - unless of course they might figure it all but please like that will ever happen this town is so stupid. I'm surprised Finn has lasted so long without me.

I hear the door going so I must rush - things are looking up.

Until next time x x

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Puck watched in dead silence through Claire's window. He watched Finn and Claire studying at Claire's desk. Puck could see the discomfort in Finns face but it seemed to go unnoticed by Claire who looked too excited to just have Finn in her room for the second time in the space of a week.

He sent a quick text to Finn to tell him he was ready to go. He watched as Finn looked at the text then at the window.

"Hey I've have enough of studying why don't we get some ice cream... You like mint don't you" Finn asked. Claire jumped from her seat with delight.

"Yeah I do... Let's go" Claire answered. They both grabbed their bags and made their way to the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Just a sec I've forgot my phone, you go ahead" Finn ran back down and quietly walked to the furthest window. Without looking at Puck he quietly opened the window and rushed back upstairs.

Once Puck heard the door close, he jumped through the window and quietly closed it behind him. He watched Finn drive away then looked around the room.

It seemed like a typical girls room but Puck knew they had to be something in the room that would tie Claire to everything and he had to find it, given that the files on her laptop seemed like a dead end.

Ten minutes later Puck had looked in every draw, box and corner of the room. He had looked under the bed, in her wardrobe and every area of the room but she couldn't find anything. Puck was becoming frustrated, this was the groups last hope and he had to find something. For his own sake as well as Rachel's.

He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket to see he had a text from Finn.  
_  
How's it going?_  
_  
Nothing yet - stall a little longer!  
_  
Puck put his phone back in his pocket when he replied to Finn. He suddenly noticed a line of light coming from another door in the corner of the room that he hadn't noticed before because it had been covered by curtain. Puck rushed up and practically ran to the door. He threw the curtain aside and opened the door.

Pucks mouth practically dropped to the floor when he what was inside. This was it, this was what they needed to take down Claire. Puck started to feel sick as he looked around the small room, especially by the doll in the centre with pins stuck in it and all the photos of Rachel's head scratched out of them. Puck had wanted to find proof in Claire's room but this was beyond anything Puck had imagined.

Puck was so absorbed by the room he didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Puck spun around to see Claire's parents staring wildly at him and Claire's father had a huge baseball bat in his hand.

"Well answer us!" Claire's dad yelled at Puck. He was still clutching the bat ready to swing.

"I can explain" Puck edged closer to the angry parents.

"Honey call the police!" As Claire's dad stared at him, Claire's mom took out her phone.

"Wait! Call the police if you want but first I think you need to see this" Puck argued. He pointed towards the door. Claire's mom put down the phone and stared at her husband. He nodded his head at her and the both walked towards the small room. Claire's mom gasped as they finally looked inside. As Claire mom went into the room to look further, Claire's father looked towards Puck with utter disbelief on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Noah Puckerman I go to school with your daughter and your niece Rachel and I needed to find evidence to help Rachel" Puck explained. Claire's father lowered the bat then looked at his wife who now had tears in her eyes.

"Help Rachel? What's exactly has Claire been doing" Claire's mother asked through tears.

"I don't know where to start" Puck concluded. The parents looked at each other then back at Puck.

"Well son, I think we need to talk"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel was sat in her father's classroom looking around the familiar Spanish room. She never thought she would be back in McKinley and here she was ready to watch Claire be brought down all because of her friends and boyfriend.

She couldn't believe that Mike, Puck and Finn had been able find enough proof. Claire had obviously underestimated how smart and sneaky the glee club could be when one of their own was in trouble.

Rachel looked up when she saw her mom and dad walk into the room. They both had the look of shame and sadness on their faces that they had had ever since Claire's parents had phoned them last night.

"So Claire's parents are on their way so we can talk to Principal Figgins. They haven't say anything to Claire" Will explained.

Rachel looked at her parents, they hadn't believed her and now they were feeling guilty. Rachel had been mad at first that no one had believed her and Puck but after thinking about it she wasn't mad anymore. She understood why they had and really all Rachel wanted was for it all to be put behind them.

"Guys come here" Rachel said. She jumped off the table and held out her arms. Shelby and Will came closer and Rachel wrapped her arms around them after the initial shock they both responded wrapping their arms tightly around their daughter and Rachel knew Shelby would no doubt have tears in her eyes.

"I know you guys feel bad but I don't care that you didn't believe me. I just want to put this all behind us" Rachel encouraged. They pulled apart and Rachel realised that not only did her mother have tears in her eyes but so did Rachel and her dad

"You're our daughter we should have tried to help" Shelby reasoned as she stroked Rachel's hair.

"I really don't care - I'm just happy it's all over" Rachel responded. "I love you guys"

Shelby and Will smiled at their daughter and hugged her again "We love you too"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn watched where he was walking as he made his way to the gym supply closest. He didn't want anyone to see him. It was an hour before school so hardly anyone was here but he didn't want to risk it. He reached the closest and rushed inside. He turned on the light and saw she was already there.

"God I've missed you!" Finn gasped as he grabbed Rachel lifting her off her feet. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately as they swayed on the spot.

They eventually pulled apart but Finn's arms remained around Rachel.

"I've missed you too! I hated not knowing what you and the guys were doing and if you were safe" Rachel replied. She kissed each of his cheeks and then looked him over like she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Well hopefully it will be over soon"

"I can't believe everything you, Noah and Mike did" Rachel said she kissed Finn again then stroked his face gently.

"It was worth it"

"I'll keep up my end, I promise... I haven't talked to the others yet put I will" Rachel reassured him.

"Let's not think about that now, let's concentrate on what happens now with Claire" Finn said. He let Rachel down but grabbed her hand and stroked her fingers.

"I wonder what everyone else in glee club is going to think" Rachel wondered. She snuggled into Finns chest, Finn was so glad to have her near him again.

"There are going to owe you a huge sorry" Finn answered. "As do I"

"Finn you don't..." Rachel turned in Finns arms so she was facing him.

"Yes I do, we have been together for three years I should have believed you from the beginning" Finn argued. "I feel sick that Claire was able to fool me for so long"

"She fooled a lot of people Finn not just you, I've realised now that Claire was able to fool you because of who she was before and who she was to you before you even knew me-"

"I knew you" Finn smirked

"Fine before you loved me. So no more feeling bad I don't care. If you can even look at me after what you learnt about that night then I can certainly forgive you" Rachel leaned up as kissed Finn sweetly on the lips.

"So we are both forgiven"

"Agreed. We should get going to Figgins office before Claire gets here. I've just talked to my parents and they were going then now" Rachel said. They let each other go but remained looking at one another.

"Yeah we should go"

"You're not going" Rachel smiled at Finn who continued to look lovingly at her.

"Neither are you" Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed her sweetly on her nose.

Eventually Finn walked to the door. He quickly looked outside to see no one was around then looked back at Rachel.

"I'll go first, I'll see you soon"

Rachel smiled at Finn as he opened the door again. "I love you"

"Ditto"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel watched as Finn turned the corner before she left the storage room. She walked a bit slower than normal enjoying the fact she was back at McKinley, hoping by lunch she would be back for good.

She had felt heaviness in her heart for weeks but now she felt light and such relief that everything was coming to an end.

She reached Figgins office to see her mom waiting outside. She smiled when she saw Rachel approach.

"Your aunt and uncle are here, they said Claire is getting the bus to school, she should be here soon - she doesn't suspect a thing" Shelby explained. Rachel looked in the office to see everyone was already there. Finn looked up and smiled at her which Rachel quickly returned.

"How are they?" Rachel asked as she turned back to face her mom. Her aunt and uncle were probably heartbroken they hadn't know what was going on with their only daughter especially after the help they had got for Claire the last time they lived in Lima.

"They're devastated. They can't believe they didn't realise something was going on - they just want to give Claire any help they can" Shelby replied.

"She's going to need it!"

Shelby put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and guided her into the office.

"At least for you it can finally be over" Shelby concluded as they walked inside the office.

"Let's hope so"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I can believe it- I can't believe our Claire is capable of something like this"

"Just a few days you thought our Rachel was capable of this" Shelby quipped. Will gave her a look as Claire's dad Peter held his wife.

Will, Shelby, Sue, Peter, Claire's mom Susan, Puck, Mike, Rachel and Finn were in Figgins office along with the Principal discussing what Puck had found the night before along with all the other evidence Finn, Mike and Puck had found.

"I'm afraid your daughter will have to be expelled and I recommend that you get your daughter some serious help as well. These photos are very disturbing" Figgins said as he looked at the photos Puck and Peter had taken the night before.

They had agreed to leave everything as it was until they had talked about what they going to do so that Claire wouldn't freak out and do something dangerous. Once she had come home from ice cream with Finn, her parents had gone straight to bed so that they didn't have to face their daughter.

"We will Principal Figgins. We are hoping though that this doesn't go any further we don't want it to be made public, what Claire did - I don't think it will help" Peter asked. Shelby, Puck, Mike and Sue stared at him in disbelief.

"That's crap! Me and Rachel didn't get the same treatment everyone still thinks we are the ones torturing Claire! - we got suspended for nothing" Puck argued from where he was at the back of the room with Mike, Rachel and Finn. Will gave him the same look he had given his wife. Susan was still crying on the couch while Peter looked at everyone almost ashamed.

"We are fine with keeping this quiet as long as Claire stays away from our daughter and her friends" Will warned. "She managed to fool all of us for too long. Now is the time for action"

"I agree Will, once Claire comes into school this matter will be resolved. Mr Puckerman and Miss Berry will be allowed back at school and I will remove the suspension from their permanent records.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief at Figgins words as Finn squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm very sorry Miss Berry, Mr Puckerman that I didn't believe you both sooner" Figgins apologised. Rachel and Puck both just nodded their heads in understanding at their Principal. As they had already had the same apology from their parents.

Peter and Susan both stood up and faced the teenagers.

"We are sorry as well Rachel, we should have noticed the changes in Claire - maybe we just didn't want I see it. We should have never moved back but Claire was so passionate to spend her senior year with her old friends and her cousin" Susan explained to the group.

"Everyone stop apologising, Claire fooled a lot of people. All I care about now is that Claire leaves McKinley and stays away from me and everyone else" Rachel affirmed. Everyone nodded in agreement at Rachel's words.

"Don't worry Miss Berry, we will all make sure of that"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Claire walked into McKinley the next day with an extra skip in her step. Her plan had worked. Finn was practically hers and he had already forgotten about Rachel. Claire threw her books in her locker and went looking for Finn. She knew he had practice before school so she was hoping to surprise him after with the idea of a date. She had hoped he would have asked her by now but she knew how shy Finn could be so she was going to be assertive. She hoped Finn liked that in a girl.

Claire couldn't believe how well her plan had worked in just a few short weeks. The people in Lima were stupider than she gave them credit for. Glee Club had practically done the work for her when it came to Rachel and the cheerio's had jumped at the chance to de-throne their Queen.

She had wanted to come to Lima with the sole purpose of taking Rachel down for what she had done. Rachel had lead a cushy life that Claire deserved and she had finally taken it away from her cousin and she couldn't wait for what was next.

Claire had the brightest smile on her face as she walked the halls, thinking about what was next for her and Finn, although that quickly changed when she walked past Figgins office to see, Will, Shelby and Sue talking just outside. Sue quickly noticed her and called her over.

"Everything okay coach" Claire asked as she tried to keep the smile on her face.

"Inside Claire" Sue instructed harshly. She walked into Figgins office to see her parents along with Puck, Mike, Finn and Rachel all sat down. They all stared at her as she walked in; she dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from screaming out as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Okay thank you, you four" Figgins nodded and smiled at the students who all got up ready to leave. "Claire, take a seat please"

Claire went to sit down as the other four went to leave, as they walked past her Rachel leaned into her ear and whispered.

"We got you, you Bitch!"

* * *

**Next Up: Now that everyone knows the truth, what will happen next. Rachel made a promise but certain people are not going to be happy about it. **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Payback

**Happy Reading XoX**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Payback**

* * *

**"It's Impossible To Suffer Without Making Someone Pay For it, **

**Every Complaint Already Contains Revenge" - Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

"I think you know why I called you in here Claire" Principal Figgins acknowledged as Claire walked to the middle of the room and Coach Sue shut the door behind them

Claire looked around the room at all the adults staring at her. She had been caught out and she knew it but she was not going down without a fight. She didn't just give up, she had worked too hard.

She could see her mom was crying and Claire just wanted to punch her for being so weak. Like they hadn't expected this, they just hadn't wanted to admit it.

She caught a glance at Rachel's family who were stood at the back. They all looked furious, a part of Claire wanted to laugh, just yesterday they had believed everything that had come out of her mouth not Rachel's.

"I'm sorry Principal Figgins, I don't" Claire responded faking innocence.

"Your parents found your secret room Claire, we know the truth" Will injected. Principal Figgins handed some photos to Claire.

She looked at the photos and sure enough it was her room. Everything was where she had left it just the night before so they must have only got them only yesterday, Claire quickly realised it must have been when she went to get ice cream with Finn. That had to mean he was in on it too. Claire squeezed her nails hander into her hand as she felt like screaming.

Claire felt blind rage fill her up. She had been so close. Finn, popularity, glee club - everything that mattered to Rachel was in her gasp and now she could feel it all slip away. Claire just stood there in stunned silence. Nothing she could say would make this better. She was done.

"Claire I think you know what is going to happen now. You are expelled from McKinley effective immediately and your parents are going to get you the best help they can" Figgins explained although it just went over Claire's head. Nobody could help her! She didn't need help she needed justice.

"Claire sweetie, why had this happened...? Do you have anything to say" Her mom pleaded "Claire please say something"

Claire didn't say anything but remained stood in silence with her head down.

"Well if Claire has nothing to say then I think it's time to leave, she shouldn't be here" Shelby lectured.

"Yes quite correct- Mr and Mrs Berry I hope you get your daughter the help she needs" Principal Figgins said as he rose from his seat. Claire's mom and dad got up as well and stood at either side of Claire.

"We will Figgins and thank you again for keeping this quiet" Peter said nodding his head at the principal then he turned towards Will, Shelby and Sue "I'm sorry for all of this"

None of the adults said anything. They nodded at the small family then all left the office. Figgins walked to the door as well.

"Well Claire it's time for you to leave McKinley forever"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey what going on?"

Tina momentarily looked to see it was Artie that had spoken before she looked back at Figgins office where Claire was being yelled at by the Principal while her parents looked on, both clearly very upset. Will, Shelby and Sue were also there but Tina couldn't see their faces.

"I'm not sure. I just heard that Claire had been called into the office as soon as she got to school. It can't be good Figgins looks furious! Her parents are here as well" Tina answered.

She quickly looked around to see most of the glee club were there as well watching the scene unfold as well as a lot of other students. It was as if everyone could sense something big was happening.

After a few minutes Figgins stopped talking and Claire's parents got up. Everyone tried to look busy as they saw their coach and Spanish, along with his wife come out of the office.

"Mr Schue what's going on, is Claire okay" Mercedes asked. Tina noticed Shelby quickly roll her eyes but it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else. Neither of the teachers looked very happy as there watched Claire and her parents.

Mr Schue, Sue and Shelby all moved to the side as Claire and her parents all came out as well with Figgins.

"Don't you all have classes to get to?" Figgins shouted. Everyone but the glee club all began hurrying to class as Claire and her parents began to leave, although not before they all snuck in looks at the girl as she walked away.

"Claire's what going on?" Tina shouted at her friend who didn't even look back as her parents led her away with Figgins following behind as if to make sure they left.

Tina turned to Mr Schue for an answer. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked towards his students. They were all there even Puck and Rachel who Tina had only just noticed.

"Guys why don't you all go to the choir room so we can talk"

"Okay guys take a seat" Mr Schue instructed.

One by one every one of them took a seat, although Will noticed his daughter was no longer among them. He looked at Finn who just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where she had gone either. Will would find his daughter later, he knew she just needed time to process everything.

"Mr Schue what's going on with Claire and how come Rachel and Puck are back" Kurt wondered.

Puck shot Kurt a dirty look then quipped "Sorry to burst your bubble Lady Hummel but your girl Claire is crazy and we finally proved him"

"Puck enough!" Mr Schue warned. He saw his wife smirk a little but he chose to ignore it. He knew how his wife felt because he felt the same but he still had to be professional.

"Mr Schue will you please just tell us" Artie asked.

Mr Schue lowered his head. He knew this was going to hurt his kids. Just like him they had been fooled by Claire and cast Rachel and Puck aside too quickly. This was going to cause a lot of tension in glee club and he wasn't sure they would be able to handle it.

"Okay guys I'm going to tell you what's going and I don't want a word from any of you until I'm finished" Mr Schue started, when none of them said a word he continued "I know all of you think that Puck and Rachel are responsible for the things that have been happening to Claire but yesterday Mike, Puck and Finn proved that wasn't the case. Claire has been behind it all, she was the one who out up the photos, she turned the Cheerio's against Rachel, she even pretended to hurt her leg in glee practice" Mr Schue could tell some of them were jumping to ask questions but he continued.

"It seems Claire's ultimate goal was to get rid of Rachel and to take her place. Once she realised that Puck was helping Rachel she tried to get rid of him as well. But a week ago Mike and Finn stared to get suspicious as well so with their help Puck was able to find proof of what he and Rachel had always suspected. I'm not going to show you the proof because I don't think it would be kind to show you so you'll just have to take my word for it. Claire has been expelled and Puck and Rachel will be back tomorrow"

Mr Schue looked at the group who all seemed to be stunned in silence, except the ones who already knew. He watched them wondering if they were going to say anything to him.

"I know you guys are probably very shocked by all this..."

"You've been lying to me Mike! For how long" Tina demanded cutting of Mr Schue, she turned to face Mike with a look of hurt and angry.

"It wasn't a lie Tina, we just knew that they more people that knew the more chance of Claire finding out and besides we knew without proof you would never believe us" Mike reasoned. Tina turned away from him, still upset.

"I can't believe this! Claire was our friend why would she do this to us" Kurt disbelieved.

"Hate to break it to you Hummel but Claire wasn't your friend. You used all of you to turn you against Rachel and you didn't disappoint" Santana snipped.

"She was our friend, we knew her before we even knew you. Are you telling us that she was always playing us" Artie questioned. He turned to Finn hoping for an answer. Finn looked towards his friend and slowly nodded his head.

"She was our friend then but she also hated Rachel to the point that when she found out we were all friends she wanted to use us to take down Rachel. She changed guys she's no longer the Claire we thought we knew" Finn explained.

Nobody spoke after Finn's explanation. Mr Schue knew they believed it but a part of them didn't want to, even after what they had learnt.

"I can't believe what we did. Puck I'm so sorry we never believed you" Artie said ashamed.

"Whatever man it's over now" puck shrugged but Mr Schue could tell he was hurt, even if just a little.

"What happens now?" Quinn asked speaking for the first time. She had tears in her eyes and was nervously fidgeted. Mr Schue could tell she was hurt and ashamed. If anyone should have believed Rachel it should have been her best friend.

"We try to move on. You guys are going to have to talk properly, getting everything off your chests and really listen to each other so we can go back to being a winning team" Mr Schue answered.

"Do you really think we can do that" Matt asked. Mr Schue looked at the group. He could see the tension between Mike and Tina and Finn, Puck and Kurt. He knew they had a long way to go so he decided to be honest. The group needed it right now.

"I really don't know"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Ring Ring Ring_

Rachel watched as another call went to voice mail. Almost everyone in glee club had rung her at least three times as well as her parents and Aunt Sue.

She knew it might seem as if she was punishing them by not answering but she really didn't have the energy to speak to any of them. She knew her friends would want answers and to say their sorry but right now Rachel was at her limit with peoples apologies. That is not why Puck, Mike and Finn had done it, they had done it because Claire was a danger to them and needed to be stopped.

She walked into the living room and got herself comfortable on the couch with a hot chocolate. She turned on the television, hoping for a distraction. She settled on an old episode of Bones when she heard her phone go again all though this time with a text message. She looked to see it was from Finn.

_I know you don't want to talk, so will you just let me know your okay - I've told everyone to leave you alone so you shouldn't get any more phone calls - I'll come and see you later, I love you x x_

I'm okay, just at home - ditto x x

Rachel put her phone back in her bag after she had replied to Finn. She was happy with how well he knew her. She would be glad to see him later. Everything could go back to normal at least with them, there was still the promise she had to keep.

The glee club might be sorry now but that would probably all change once they knew the other half of the truth. She hadn't even thought about how Puck, Quinn, Santana and Matt were going to think. It would mean trouble for them as well. However it was the price Rachel and the rest of them had to pay for finally telling the truth about that night.

Rachel enjoyed a few hours of peace, she was able to watch her favourite shows with hot chocolate and popcorn, she caught up with the work she had missed and had even started one of her college application essay. But after finishing she was glad to know Finn was on his way over. She wanted to see him now and have a relaxed few hours with her boyfriend after such a tense few weeks.

An hour later, Rachel heard someone knock on the door then let themselves in. A smile came to her face as she knew it would be Finn.

"Hey babe, in the living room" Rachel called. Finn walked in and sat down next to Rachel on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his side.

"So how is everyone?" Rachel asked. She switched off the television to give Finn her full attention. He ate some of her popcorn before answering.

"There a little freaked out, when you didn't answer they tried calling Claire for answers which I quickly put a stop to, besides her parents aren't going to let her speak to anyone" Finn answered.

"I know they want to talk but I just don't want to handle it all right now. I just want to be here with you" Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn sweetly on the lips. Finn quickly responded and put his hands in Rachel's hair as Rachel stroked Finn's cheek in a loving embrace.

"That's sounds like a great idea to me" Finn agreed as they eventually pulled away. They both laid down on the couch and Finn put the television back on and found a film for them to watch. Rachel was so glad they were back to do the simple things she loved.

An hour later Rachel got another text. Finn paused the film so Rachel could look.

_I know what you promised Finn, we need to talk about it - I've called the others meet us at the auditorium x_

"It's from Puck, he wants to talk about what I promised you. He's told the others he wants us to meet. It's probably not going to be good" Rachel told Finn. She got up and grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Finn asked. He turned off the television and put on his own shoes and jacket.

"No I think it's best I talk to them on my own, they might be mad and I don't want them to take it out of you" Rachel answered. She put on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys.

"I can handle it Rach" Finn smirked as they made their way to the door.

"I know but I still think it's best" They both left the apartment and went to their cars.

"I'll call you when I've talked to them" Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him quickly.

"Okay, call me if things turned bad" Finn warned jokingly. Rachel smiled at Finn as she got into her car.

"I think I can handle them"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel reached the auditorium in ten minutes.

She knew her friends would be mad at what she was going to do but she was ready for a fight. This was what they had to do, Rachel knew a part of what had happened to Claire was because of that night.

The fact that they had never done anything about it said a lot about them and Rachel knew they had to face that and she would just have to make sure that her friends saw that as well.

She came in through the back way to see all the lights were of except the one on the stage. She slipped her phone into her pocket then left her bag by the door. She walked further onto the stage and found it strange that she couldn't hear her friends. She walked fully into the stage and screamed when she saw what was in front of her. Puck was tied to a chair with rope in the middle of the stage with a large gash on his head and tape over his mouth.

Rachel ran over to him and pulled of the tape.

"RACHEL GET OUT OF HERE!" Puck yelled at her.

Before Rachel could react she felt something hit her over the head and everything went black.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

As Rachel began to wake, she could feel that her arms were tied at her back and her feet to the legs of the chair, her head was killing and she knew she had a bump. She felt breathless, she had tears in her eyes and was shaking with nerves. She looked to her left to see Puck was still there.

"Puck what's going on?" Rachel asked but before he could answer. Claire walked into the light, an evil smile on her face and a giant knife in her hand.

"Look who's finally awake" Claire smirked. She grabbed a chair from the side and sat in front of them both. "How are we all doing? I know it may seem a little harsh but this is the only way. Justice has to be served"

Claire laughed at them both as she waved the knife in front of them.

"Get bent Claire, why are you doing this?" Puck snapped. He tried to move out of his ties but it was no use they were stuck. With Claire. Who had a knife.

"Why am I doing this! Why do you think! You two have ruined me" Claire outraged spitting everywhere.

Rachel's eyes were stuck on the knife as Claire waved it around. She had never seen Claire look so unstable and there was a real chance she was going to really hurt them.

"You did that to yourself, you psycho!" Puck yelled. He once again tried to get out of the chair as Rachel stayed still, paralysed in fear.

Claire jumped up and put the knife to Pucks throat "Hasn't any one told you Puckerman to be nice to the person with the large knife" Claire whispered angrily.

Puck remained still as Claire kept the knife close to his throat.

"Claire please don't do this" Rachel pleaded. Claire moved away from Puck and looked at her cousin with an almost maddening look on her face.

"Oh dear cousin I almost forgot you were there" Claire laughed. She moved near to Rachel and put the knife close to her heart. Rachel started to gasp quickly not daring to move, while Puck looked wide eyed. Claire smiled at them both enjoying their fear.

"Don't touch her, don't you dare hurt her" Puck warned.

"Have you heard how he defends you Rachel" Claire snapped. She then turned to smirk at Puck "Does Finn knew how you feel about his girlfriend. I'm sure you won't feel that way though when Rachel tells everyone what you all did"

"You don't have to do this Claire" Rachel pleaded. As the tears fell from her eyes, she heard Claire take in a deep breath.

Claire drew back from Rachel and stared in utter shock at the pair. She waved the knife wildly at them both "Don't have to do this? DONT HAVE TO DO THIS? DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, WHAT YOUR FRIENDS DID TO ME? WHAT YOU BEING MY COUSIN HAS MEANT FOR MY LIFE"

Claire began to pace the edge of the stage as the two scared teenagers liked on.

"All people talked about growing up was you. Oh Rachel so talented. Oh Rachel's so pretty. Oh Rachel's going to be a star. I was just the dowdy cousin nobody paid attention to. At school everyone kissed your arse to be your friend while all I got were slushie facials" Claire turned towards Puck and Rachel and pointed the knife at Rachel.

"And then your father died and all I heard then was oh poor Rachel, we must all be there for Rachel. Rachel! Rachel! RACHEL! Nobody cared how I felt. School was a nightmare for me and he was my uncle because you were always off with your friends I spoke to Uncle Hiram more than you ever did"

Claire stopped and came closer to Rachel, putting the knife to her neck. Rachel started gasping again and now had tears streaming down her face. "And then I realised if I didn't like my life, I could change it and destroy yours in the process. So I came up with the plan. I'm sure you remember it. I drugged you and took you here"

Claire waved her arms around the auditorium then put the knife back to Rachel's neck "We were outside of course, but the real fun was happening inside and it was all because of you" Claire smiled wickedly "But then what happened. Oh that's right YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT. All my planning for nothing, you still managed to come out unshaved. I had to leave that night, I couldn't take it anymore. So I begged my parents for us to move but I never forgot... I spent my time thinking about what to do next"

Rachel and Puck sat wide eyed as Claire continued her rant, neither of them dared move let alone speak. Claire was unhinged, they had taken everything from her and now she wanted them to pay.

"And then I saw your photo in the paper. The glee club had won its first sectionals in 20 years" Claire proclaimed with fake excitement "and there you were with the people I had called my friends. Finn was one of the only people who was ever nice to me, who actually cared about me and there he was with his arm around my cousin... I could tell what it meant. Finn was yet another guy to fall for you slutty ways"

Puck and Rachel both had tears in their eyes now, the tears dripping onto their clothes were the only sounds that could be heard. Claire stared widely at them with the knife now at her side, she was panting as if out of breath. She seemed defeated and enraged at the same time.

There was a few moments of deathly silence before Claire finally spoke again "That's when I knew I had to make you pay. I was going to take everything away from you like you had done me"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Is she here?"

"No but there's a note that just says she'll be back later" Shelby answered showing him the note with their daughters handwriting on it. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Will handed her a beer and they both fell onto the couch "She'll be fine Shelby she just needs some space. It's been a difficult few weeks for her she just needs space"

"I suppose your right" Shelby agreed, although she couldn't help but worry. They had not been there for her these last weeks and all Shelby wanted was for her daughter to know she could depend on them.

After a few moments of comfortable silence between the married couple, their phone rang. Shelby handed her beer to Will and answered it.

"Hello... Oh Hi Susan, no she's not here why... Oh god have you phoned the police... Yes okay... Keep me posted" Shelby put down the phone then stared at Will in shock and panic.

"Shelby what's wrong?" Will asked, he got up from the couch and grabbed his wife's arm.

"That was Susan, she said Claire's gone missing, she snuck out of her room. There was a note that said she's was sorry but she had to do this"

As Shelby stood in shock, Will ran for his phone and rang Rachel. When she didn't answer he rang Finn.

"Hey Finn, is Rachel with you... Okay we think something might have happened... Okay we will meet you there" Will put down the phone then grabbed his car keys

"Finn said that Rachel got a text from Puck telling her to meet him at the auditorium... Come on Shelby" Will grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door "We have to go save our daughter"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"And there's another from Finn, he must be so worried" Claire smirked, she had taken Rachel's phone from her when it had started to ring. Once it stopped ringing again Claire threw it on the fall then smashed it with her foot.

"That should really worry them. Did you tell anyone you were coming here" Claire asked looking towards Rachel.

"Finn knows" Rachel whispered. She didn't want to tell Claire but she knew Claire would know if she was lying.

"I'm suppose they will all be here soon. Then we will really have a show... You always loved a good show didn't you Rachel" Claire spat. She sat back down on the chair and lead back.

"You don't have to do this Claire, you can walk away now and we won't tell anyone" Rachel pleaded. She knew she had to do something to talk Claire down. She was right Finn and probably her parents would be on their way now that she hadn't answered and she couldn't bear the thought of them getting hurt because of her.

"Please I can't walk away from this, I'm ruined. My bloody parents want to lock me away and I can't have that but if I'm going down, you're going with me" Claire demanded pointed the knife sharply at Rachel.

"I'm sorry Claire I really am I had no idea your life was like this" Rachel cried tears were still failing and were now stained on her face.

"You're not sorry! You knew what my life was like you just didn't care" Claire yelled. Claire was crying as well but more from anger than hurt "You guys get away with murder and it means nothing to you"

"It does Claire, we all think about that night everyday" Rachel snapped.

"But you can still go on, my life is stuck and it's because of you" Claire cried.

"So what's the plan then" Puck asked. He seemed tired but was still straining against the rope.

Claire got up from her seat and smiled wickedly at them both "Well once everyone gets here I'm going to kill you both and make them watch"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn, Will and Shelby all reached the school at the same time. Finn jumped from his car as ran to Rachel's parents.

"Rachel phone is now saying it's been disconnected" Finn rushed out.

"We know, Peter and Susan are on their way with the police you wait here for them and I'll go inside and see if I can find them" Will explained.

"No offense Mr Schue, I'm sorry but I have to go in there and make sure Rachel is okay"

Will looked at Shelby then back at Finn, he then slowly nodded his head.

"Okay Finn but be very careful. I'll go through the main entrance and you go through the back and Shelby will wait here"

Finn just nodded his head then began to run to the back entrance of the auditorium. Once there he saw the door was already open. He walked inside slowly and as quietly as he could.

He reached the back of the stage and had to bite down on his hand to stop from yelling when he saw Rachel and Puck tied to chairs and Claire waving a knife at them.

He took out his phone and as quietly as he could he sent a text to Will.

_They are on the stage, Claire is facing the back. I'll try and talk to her. You come from behind_

He put his phone away, took a death breath then walked into the light.

"And here he is right on time. Hero Finn" Claire cheered waving the knife. Rachel strained her head to look behind her.

"Finn get out!" Rachel yelled, she turned back to face Claire "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"When I kill you Rachel that will be enough hurt for him, I won't do any more" Claire said she pointed the knife at Finn "so don't you try anything"

"You're not going to kill us - you would have done it already" Puck berated.

"Not going to kill you! Trust me I am I just want to enjoy the moment but your right I should show you I'm serious" Without a moment hesitation Claire plunged the knife into Pucks leg. He screamed out in pain as Claire removed the knife. Blood began to pour out. Finn rushed over, took of his jacket and pressed it firmly into the wound as Claire walked away like she wasn't bothered by what she had done.

"Now do you believe I'm serious" Claire jeered.

Puck cried out again in pain as Rachel sobbed in fear. Unknown to them but Finn the distraction meant that Will was able to move closer to the stage without anyone noticing.

"Claire you don't have to do this - deep down your still the same Claire. The one that was my friend" Finn pleaded as he kept his hand on Puck's wound although blood was still getting out.

"If you were my friend you would have never fallen in love with her" Claire screamed pointing the knife at Rachel.

"People don't plan these things Claire. I got to know Rachel, the real Rachel just like the others in glee" Finn panicky explained. Puck needed to get to a hospital before he bleed out.

"You don't know the real Rachel not like I do, she has to pay for what she's done to me" Claire screamed. She was becoming more wild now which Finn knew meant they were unlikely able to calm her down. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Will was now coming up towards the stairs so Finn knew he had to distract Claire so he wouldn't be caught.

"Tell me why, what did Rachel ever do to you. You made your own choices Claire" Finn argued. He kept his hand on the wound which was now hard to do because he was shaking.

"You did this Claire you can't blame Puck and Rachel for finally figuring you out. You just weren't as smart as them" Finn watched carefully as Claire began to shake her heard.

"Shut up" she whispered, she didn't look at them instead she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Your just jealous because Rachel got everything but she deserved everything she's the talented one. Your just Claire"

Finn knew he was playing a dangerous game but he had to keep Claire focused on him. Will edged closer to her little by little.

"Shut up" Claire said a little but louder this time.

"It never would have been you Claire even without Rachel I never would have chosen you" Finn proclaimed, which seemed to snap something in Claire.

"SHUT UP!" Claire screamed. She ran at Finn but before she could she was tackled to the ground by Will. The knife fell from her hand and Finn rushed up to get it before she could. He used it to un-tie Rachel and Puck, who were both now gasping for breath. With the knife still in his hand he carefully hugged Rachel tightly.

"It's over Rach, it's over!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

As Rachel sat on the hospital bed, she thought about the last hour.

She remembered as the police and her family came rushing in as her father tackled Claire. She remembered Claire being taken away as her mom and dad followed after her sobbing in each other arms. She remembered being taken into an ambulance along with a passed out Puck to the hospital. She remembered the police coming in to take her statement as her parents hovered around her. All of it was playing in her head on repeat. She couldn't think about anything else. Claire. Puck. The knife it was all swimming around her head and she couldn't stop it.

Rachel was in her own as her parents and Finn were still talking to the police. She realised she hadn't heard how Puck was so she jumped off the bed and left the room. She walked into the corridor to see her mom, dad and aunt all there.

"Rachel what are you doing out of bed you need to rest" Shelby said wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"I'm okay, how's Noah"

"He's going to be okay, he's had to have a blood transfusion and stitches. They're going to keep him overnight but it's all fine" Will told her. Rachel sighed in relief and leaned further into her mom's warm embrace.

"Where Finn?"

"His mom was here so he's gone to let her know he's okay, the glee club are here as well. Carole was with Kurt when Finn phoned so they all know" Will answered.

Rachel just nodded her head. She didn't really want to see her friends right now. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go home, where she was safe.

"Do you think we could just go home?" Rachel asked.

Will took off his coat and wrapped it around Rachel's tiny frame as Shelby held her close.

"Of course sweetie lets go home"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn walked from the wards to the hospital entrance. He was so tired and drained that he could only imagine how Rachel and Puck felt. They couldn't believe the night they had all had, it felt like it had all happened so quickly but at the same time the night had dragged that all Finn wanted was to crawl into bed.

He turned the corner to see all his friends in the waiting room. They all looked worried and they all rushed towards him when they saw him approach.

"Finn! How's Puck? Is it true he was stabbed by Claire - I'm going to kill that bitch" Santana asked quickly. Finn could tell how upset she was. Puck and Santana might have the strangest relationship (sometimes not even admitting they were together) but it was clear they loved each other.

"It's all okay now. He was hurt but he's going to be okay, my mom stitched him up, they're going to keep him over night, he's in room 312 if you want to go see him" Before Finn could finish his sentence Santana rushed through the doors to Pucks room. Finn knew Puck would be happy to see her because he felt the same all he wanted was to see Rachel.

"How's Rachel Finn can we see her?" Quinn asked. Sam was holding her as she was clearly very upset. All his friends looked upset, a part of him felt like the deserved it after everything they had put Rachel through. Finn knew he deserved the guilt he felt.

"She's okay, a little shaken but okay. Mr Schue and Shelby are taking her home now" Finn said.

"Can we see her? We need to talk to her" Kurt lightly pleaded.

Finn knew his friends had the best intentions but he also knew it's not what Rachel needed after what had happened.

"Not tonight Kurt, she needs to be left alone at least for tonight. She just wants to be with her family" Finn reasoned.

"There was a time when that included us" Kurt quipped defeated.

"That was before Claire, things are different now. Rachel just needs space" Finn concluded.

"What's happened with Claire?" Mike asked, changing the subject. Finn couldn't help but notice that Mike and Tina were the furthest away from each other. Tina was obviously still upset that Mike had kept everything from her. Claire's chaos had left mess everywhere.

"She's been arrested and she's at the Lima police station and is going to be accessed by a doctor before they decide what to do next" Finn explained.

"What a crazy day" Mercedes said. "Are you sure we can't see Rachel?"

"I just think for tonight she needs to be alone, what her and Puck went through... I just don't think they are ready to talk about"

"Finns right, we should just let Rachel come to us" Matt agreed "Will you just give her our love Finn and tell her that we are here when he needs us"

"Of course, Rachel will come around guys ...I promise"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel walked into Puck's room to see that he was alone. He was on the hospital bed with a large bandage around his leg and one on his head. He looked just as she felt tired and drained and Rachel had never seen him look so pale.

She closed the door behind her and Puck looked up noticing her for the first time.

"Hey Berry" Puck croaked. Tears instantly came to Rachel's eyes as the realisation of the day's events came crashing down on her as she looked at Puck.

"Berry none of that, I've already had it of my mom and Sans. I finally made them go get coffee so I could have a minute if peace" Puck joked, although Rachel could see the strain in his eyes.

"We could have been killed Noah" Rachel said. She sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand gently giving it a squeeze.

"But we weren't, you boy Finn and Mr Schue really saved the day - where are they I'm surprised they have left you side" Puck acknowledged with a smile.

"They're both outside waiting for me. My mom and dad are walking on eggs shells around me they are even letting Finn stay the night" Rachel smirked at Puck who jokingly winked at her.

"Nice! Maybe I'll try that with my mom"

"When are they letting you out?" Rachel asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow but I have to stay home for a week so I don't pull my stitches - I hope I have a scar that would be cool" Puck answered smiling at Rachel when she pulled a face.

"Nobody will even see it"

"Santana will, she's always had a thing for battle scars" Puck quipped winking at her again.

"Gross!" Rachel said shaking her head. She stopped then looked Puck in the eyes "I don't think I could ever thank you for what you did Noah - it means so much"

"You don't have to thank me Berry. Yeah it was for you but really it was for all of us I couldn't let Claire get away with this" Puck stated.

They both looked up when someone knocked on the door. Finn walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey man, I know your probably tired but I just wanted to check you were okay" Finn said. He stood next to Rachel and Puck stuck out his hand which Finn shook.

"Thanks for everything man"

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything" Finn sheepishly answered.

"Yes you did, you stopped too much blood getting out and managed to distract Claire so Mr Schue could get closer to us... You were a big help" Puck encouraged.

Finn just nodded his head, not sure what else to do. Rachel jumped off the bed and wrapped her arm around Finns waist.

"You two should go, it's been a long day for you as well" Puck said

"We will come and see you tomorrow, I think the rest of glee club want to make sure your okay as well. They want to see both of you" Finn injected.

Rachel and Finn both hugged Puck, said good bye then left his room closing the door behind them. Rachel wrapped herself tighter around Finn as they went to find her parents.

"You ready to go home?" Finn asked, once they had reached her parents who were waiting by the nurses' station with Carole.

"Absolutely"

Rachel walked into the apartment an hour later and she felt like she was going to fall down. She was so tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not tonight maybe not the next night either she already knew nightmares would meet her there.

"Rachel do you want a drink or anything?"

Rachel looked up to see her dad had asked her the question. She just shook her head and walked further into the living room.

"What about something to eat, you must be hungry?" Shelby offered. Rachel could tell they were trying but really all she wanted to do was lie down on her bed and forget this day ever happened.

"Really guys I'm okay, I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed" Rachel answered smiling weakly at them. She walked over to them both and hugged them tightly; she knew they needed it as much as she did. They both kissed her head then released her.

"Yeah okay that's fine… we are trusting you and Finn so…" Will started to lecture but Rachel quickly cut him off.

"I promise dad, we will I just want to sleep" Rachel smiled at her parents then walked to her room with Finn following behind.

Once in her room, Finn shut the door behind them and without a sound from either of them, they both washed up (Finn and Rachel both had Puck's blood on them), put on some pyjamas and crawled into Rachel's bed. Once comfortable in the bed, which after three years was easy for them to do, Finn finally spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really no" Rachel answered. Rachel knew she would eventually have to, her dad had already told her he wanted her to see the high school guidance counsellor once she went back to school but right now Rachel wasn't ready. Truthfully she also didn't know what to say, her cousin had wanted to kill her today and if it hadn't been for her boyfriend and her dad she probably would have done. Right now that was too much for Rachel to wrap her head around.

"I get it, I'm not really sure what to say either" Finn answered. He turned out the light but Rachel could still make out his face.

"You were really great today Finn, a really hero"

"I'm not hero Rachel" Finn quickly injected. Rachel stroked his face and gently kissed his lips.

"Well you are to me" Rachel affirmed. Finn wrapped his arms around her and bought her closer to him.

"Well what can I do now?" Finn asked.

"Just hold me please" Rachel answered, she knew that's all she needed right now.

"You got it baby"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel looked at Finn who was sleeping peacefully next to her and she knew she wouldn't be joining him in the land of nod anytime soon. Finn had tried to stay up with her knowing she couldn't sleep but today had been a long day for him as well and he had finally fallen asleep an hour ago. Rachel wasn't bothered though, he had saved her today there was no doubt about. He and her dad had saved her and Puck and she would be forever gratefully. What made her heart so full was that Finn didn't even see it that way. He didn't like being called a hero but that's exactly what he had been to her today.

That was one of the reasons Rachel couldn't sleep. Finn had been there today with no thought to what might happen to him, he had only been bothered about her and Rachel couldn't believe especially because he knew what her and her friends had done. He hadn't forced her once to come clean even now that Claire had been caught and she knew it was because he had such blind faith in her that she would do it. At this point in time Rachel really didn't feel worthy of it.

Rachel knew the second she told the truth everything would change not only for the glee club but between her and her parents, between Matt and Mercedes and possibly between her and Finn. He might be by her side now but that could change once everyone found out. That had been the big reason why Rachel hadn't done anything yet but as she watched Finn's sleeping form she knew it would have to be soon, it wasn't fair to keep it in after everything that had happened with Claire. Rachel knew a big part of Claire wanting revenge was because of what they had got away with that night.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep, she quietly climbed out of bed. She reached for her phone and sent a text message to Matt, Quinn and Santana.

_Can you meet me at the hospital – we need to talk x x_

While Rachel waited for a response she took off her pyjamas and threw on her black leggings and a long jumper. She put up her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her car keys. She looked at her phone two minutes later to see they had all replied that they would be there. With her car keys and phone in hand she walked over to Finn and lightly kissed him on the lips, he moved in his sleep but didn't wake up.

She knew if he woke up he would be worried so she quickly wrote him a note and left it on her dresser.

_Hi babe_

_Just went to the hospital to talk to the guys – I won't be long, don't worry_

_I love you _

_Rach xx_

Once she was satisfied everything was okay, she quietly left the apartment and made her way to the hospital.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel parked her car in the hospital parking lot to see her friends were already there. She jumped out of her car and walked towards where they were sat on the benches in the small hospital garden. She had asked to meet at the hospital because she knew Matt and Santana were already there as they hadn't wanted to leave Puck.

"Hey guys thanks for coming" Rachel said. She sat down on one of the benches next to Santana.

"Of course, we really wanted to see you earlier Rachel, to make sure you were okay" Quinn replied, she reached out her hand to Rachel but then quickly changed her mind. Rachel could tell that Quinn wanted to hug her or comfort her in some way but Rachel hoped she wouldn't, Rachel wasn't ready for that yet.

"I know Finn told me but I just wasn't ready yet" Rachel answered.

"We get it Rachel. So why did you want to see us now?" Matt asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do was the right thing. They had got away with it for too long and now was the time to be honest but she couldn't ignore the gut feeling she had that once they told the truth, everything was going to change.

She looked at her friends before answering.

"I've been thinking a lot about this and I know what you're all going to say but I think it's time the truth came out" Rachel started.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Santana asked, although Rachel knew she already knew.

"I think we need to tell the truth about what happened that night, we need to tell everyone about the fire"

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed - The Secret will be revealed soon Xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - The End of The Beginning

**Hello Lovely Readers**

** Thank you once again for the lovely reviews, they brighten my day and I'm not lying when I telly you how much encouragement they give me to put out the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the latest one and let me tell you the drama has just begun _(evil laugh) ;)__  
_**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The End of The Beginning**

* * *

**"Hunger, revenge, to sleep are petty foes, but only death the jealous eyes can close" - William Wycherley**

* * *

** Coming Up: Everyone finally learns the truth about that fateful night. **

* * *

_"Okay I'm here, why is this so exciting?" Rachel asked once they reached the roof of the science wing. _

_Rachel had started to think she wasn't good with heights because she was starting to feel sick and dizzy as she moved further onto the roof. _

_"It's pretty don't you think" Claire reasoned she reached out her hand to Rachel "come to the edge and have a look" _

_Rachel stayed where she was, knowing she would throw up if she moved and Claire's weirdness wasn't helping. Rachel was shocked in the sudden change in her cousin, who normally never uttered more than a sentence to Rachel. _

_"Rachel come and have a look!" Claire urged. _

_Rachel wasn't sure what to make of Claire tonight. They hardly ever hung out together but Claire had asked to staying it was time to become closer. Rachel had only said yes because it would have made her father happy. But right now she felt weird and just wanted to leave but she had a strange feeling Claire wasn't going to let her. So she quickly took out her phone and text Puck and Quinn to come and get her. _

_"Rachel you okay?" Claire asked. Rachel looked up and seemed to get even dizzier and she was starting to see double. She now knew this wasn't the height. Claire had done something to her. _

_"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel tried to smile as she leaned against the wall. _

_Claire smiled at Rachel and walked over to her. She stroked Rachel's cheek and looked her right in the eyes. _

_"What have you done to me Claire?" _

_Claire laughed a little then grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her towards the edge._

"I think you know what I've done Rachel and we both know why I have to do this"

"_Claire what are you doing?" Rachel screamed as Claire held her over the roof. Rachel struggled against her but whatever Claire had given her had taken full effect now and every time Rachel moved she felt dizzy and sick. _

"_I'm finally getting justice, you don't deserve anything you have and its time that it was mine" Claire screamed. "Why should you have everything and I have nothing!"_

_Claire edged her further over the roof but before she could move her any further Puck, Santana, Matt and Quinn came rushing through the roof door. _

"_LET HER GO!" Quinn yelled as Matt and Puck rushed to Rachel. They pulled her away from Claire and pushed her away. Rachel had now passed out and Puck picked her up bridal style as they all looked at Claire. _

"_You better run now!" Santana screamed. Claire quickly picked herself up and ran to the door, they watched as Claire picked something up and before they could react she lit it on fire and threw it at them before bolting through the door. _

"_MY GOD what is that!" Matt yelled. _

"_Someone get rid of it!" _

_Quinn quickly ran to the object before anyone had time to think about it Quinn threw it off the roof. Everyone watched as it sailed through the sky and went straight through the auditorium window across the yard. _

"_OH MY GOD, what have I done" Quinn screamed. _

_Everyone quickly ran to the door but Quinn remained behind watching the fire begin to start. Santana noticed Quinn's shocked form and ran back to grab her friend. _

"_Come on Quinn we have to get out of here" Santana called. She pulled her friend towards the door and Quinn remained frozen in shock. _

"_What have I done?"_

_Two hours later the group eventually drove back to school to see that the fire brigade was now there as well as an ambulance and police officer. The five of them stayed in Puck's car, as far away as they could get, as they watched the scene unfold careful not to be seen by anyone. The fire seemed to have stopped but all the widows had been blackened or blown through and half of the roof had gone through. It was all cornered off with rope and Rachel noticed the principal was talking with the police, along with a few other teachers. _

_"Oh god!" Rachel gasped, when she noticed something. The group quickly looked at what Rachel was looking at. They watched as paramedics wheeled someone into an ambulance and quickly drive away. _

_"Do you think they are dead?" Quinn whispered from the back seat. _

_"No they would have a sheet over them, I'm sure they are alive" Puck answered. _

_"Can we leave now" Rachel requested. Puck started the engine and quickly drove away._

"What are we going to do?" Santana asked after five minutes of silent driving. Puck slowed down the car and pulled in at the side of the road. He shut off the engine and then turned to face the girls who were sat in the back.

_"We are not going to do anything. What happened was an accident and there's nothing we can do about it" Puck answered. _

_"Puck someone was hurt we can't keep this a secret, we don't even know, they might have been more people inside" Matt reasoned looking uneasy. _

_"Yes we can, we'd all be expelled not to mention getting done for trespassing and what about Quinn" Puck argued. Everyone looked at Quinn who was curled in the back seat shaking and crying, not looking at any of them. _

_"Okay I guess nobody will ever know it was us I still don't feel right about this but if anything it was Claire... What do you think happened to her?" Matt wondered even though none of them would have an answer. _

_"So we're agreed we keep it a secret" Puck pressured as he watched Quinn who was still sobbing as she looked out of the window. _

_"Puck do you realise if we don't say anything then we can't say anything about Claire drugging your girlfriend and almost throwing her off a roof" At Santana's comment Puck looked at Rachel who was only now starting to come around from what ever it was that Claire had given her. Puck took Rachel's hand and kissed her palm. _

_"I'm sorry Rachel... What do you think we should do?" Puck asked. Rachel just nodded her head in understanding as each of them looked at Rachel hoping their leader would have an answer. _

_"I can't let Quinn get in trouble because of my cousin... Claire is to blame for tonight not us…We have keep this a secret" Rachel eventually said. _

_Everyone slowly nodded their head. Puck then put his hand in the middle and slowly one by one each of them put their hands in as well, all tightly holding on to one another in silent understanding about what they had to do. _

_"So we are agreed we take this to our grave" Puck enthused as they held tight to each other. _

_"Agreed"_

XoXoXoXoXo

"I can't believe we are even talking about this! It was buried a long time ago"

"It's not buried Quinn we have to live with it everyday, Puck and Rachel almost got killed because of it!"

"We almost got killed because Claire is bat shit crazy!"

"How do you think the others will take it, they will HATE us!"

Rachel sighed as she realised they were getting no where. After Rachel had told Matt, Quinn and Santana what she intended to do they had all snuck into Puck's room at the hospital so they could talk to him as well and they had been arguing every since. Luckily Puck's mom had gone home an hour ago for his sister and wasn't around to hear any of it.

Santana and Matt had agreed with Rachel that it was time they told the truth but Quinn and Puck thought it was crazy considering how much trouble they would get into.

"Puck you can't argue that what happened yesterday was because Claire hated we always got away with it" Rachel pointed out.

"It was because of her that it happened" Quinn argued. She was stood at the opposite end of the room from Rachel. In all there years of friendship it had never felt this tense before. Quinn had once slept with Rachel's boyfriend that had lead to a pregnancy yet that hadn't been as tense as this.

"It was because of her that we were on the roof but we started that fire not Claire" Rachel snapped. She hadn't wanted to lose her cool but she knew they would all have to be on side for this.

"She brought you to that roof Rachel to push you off, let's not pretend we don't all know that's true" Puck stated. Rachel just nodded her head she couldn't deny it, Claire had said it herself. She wanted Rachel dead.

"That is true but that doesn't justify what we did that night..."

"What Quinn did!" Santana interjected sending a look at Quinn who quickly looked away.

Nobody spoke for a while; they all just looked at one another debating what to do next. Rachel knew that no matter what they said today, she still had to tell the truth, she had made a promise.

"Well I'm in, it's time we told the truth" Matt said after about five minutes of awkward silence.

"Matt what about Mercedes do you really think she will stay with you after they find out the truth" Quinn enthused looking directly at Matt.

"I'll just have to bare it. It's time we did the right thing. Artie and his family deserve to know the truth" Matt answered instantly, although Rachel could see the unease in his eyes. Rachel knew Mercedes would break up with him not just because of what they had done but because for three years he had lied to her.

"It's settled then we tell the truth... Today" Santana demanded.

Everyone just nodded their heads and a few minutes later Rachel, Matt and Santana left to get some sleep leaving just Puck and Quinn.

"We can't let them do this Puck!"

"What choice do we have Quinn, the truth was always going to come out" Puck acknowledged. He sat up straighten in bed and looked at Quinn who was pacing the room.

"But things are different now Puck, do you really think that we are going to get Beth back once we are out of jail!" Quinn shrilled. "We will never be able to see her never mind get her back"

"Quinn, what are we supposed to do? Rachel promised Finn that she would do this. Yesterday Finn risked his life to save me and Rachel from Claire. Rachel wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't do this for him. And we both know that Santana and Matt have always wanted to say something… Maybe they are right maybe its time we came clean" Puck reasoned shrugging a little.

"That's easy for all you to say I'm the one who did, I'm the one who will get in trouble" Quinn enthused, she slammed her hands on the table then looked at Puck with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn we will help you. We will stand by you, we are in this together"

"If we were in this together then you would agree with me that we need to put a stop to this. To get Beth back" Quinn demanded. She sat down on the edge of Puck's bed and looked at him.

"Quinn have you thought this through I mean really thought it through about getting Beth back –"Puck started. Quinn quickly jumped off the bed and looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course I have, I love Beth. We made a mistake and its time to but it right. We are Beth's parents she should be with us!" Quinn yelled. Quinn realised she had been to loud and looked at of the door window to see if anyone had heard, luckily no nurse was coming there way so she looked back at Puck.

"I know you love Beth Quinn so do I but we are not Beth's only parents do you think this is fair to pull her away from them. I'm with you Quinn I'm just checking you have thought this through" Puck explained. He noticed the anger in Quinn's eyes so he looked away.

"I have thought this through Puck… I know what I'm doing…"

"We haven't even told Santana and Sam about this!"

"But we will – look I'm not arguing with you. We decided this and I know it for the best – so I'm going to fix this" Quinn grabbed her bag and coat and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Rachel. I know she is doing this for Finn but I can make her see sense, I'm still her best friend" Quinn opened the door so she didn't see Puck's uneasy look towards her.

"Quinn, are you sure about this!"

"YES!" Quinn yelled again she went through the door and turned to look back at Puck. "I'm going to fix this"

"To what end though"

"I want Beth back nothing is more important than that" Quinn quickly left the room and slammed the door behind her before Puck could even reply.

XoXoXoXoXo

Quinn got out of her car and saw that Rachel was already there waiting for her at the park bench. Quinn had text Rachel twenty minutes ago and asked to meet. Quinn had one chance to convince Rachel not to do this and she knew she had to do it quick before Rachel got a chance to tell anyone else.

She walked over to her friend and sat down across from her on the park bench.

"I guess you know why I asked you to meet" Quinn said. She couldn't deny the awkwardness between her and Rachel. This was the first time they had a conversation alone since everything had come to light. Rachel had ever right to be mad at Quinn for not believing her about Claire but the Beth situation was bigger than that and Quinn had to make Rachel see that.

"You want me to change my mind about telling the truth but I'm not going to. I'm promised Finn and I'm not going to disappoint him anymore than I already have" Rachel stated.

"What about my relationship or Matt's just because Finn has said he's okay with it doesn't mean that Sam or Mercedes will be. You talking about a lot of people lives" Quinn urged. She knew she would have a harder time to convince Rachel after what had happened between them with Claire.

"We have been lying for three years Quinn, Puck and I almost got killed because of what we did. I'm not going to change my mind about it. Its time the truth came out and Matt and Santana agree with me despite what might happen" Rachel said, she crossed her arms and looked determined at Quinn.

"Okay think about Beth, me and Puck are so close to getting her back and this would ruin all of that, please Rachel I need my daughter back" Quinn noticed tears come to eyes and as she wiped them away Rachel looked away. "I know deep down you don't understand why I would want Beth back after giving her up but please Rachel I need her… I need my daughter back you should no better than anyone the pull to know your real family"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, neither could look at the other but both had tears in their eyes. Quinn could see her comment had got to Rachel.

Rachel eventually grabbed her bag and phone and got up from the table. Quinn could tell she had struck a nerve with Rachel but she didn't know if that was for the better or not. Quinn used to be able to read Rachel so easily but a lot had now changed.

"I have to think"

Quinn watched as Rachel walked away, she knew better than to follow her. Quinn had done what she could and she just hoped that Rachel would eventually see sense.

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel got into her car after her talk with Quinn but didn't drive away.

She knew why Quinn had text her and Rachel had tried not to be swayed by it but once Quinn had brought up Beth, Rachel almost crumbled. Quinn was right she didn't agree with her getting Beth back but she could understand _why_ Quinn wanted to.

Maybe she was being selfish. Finn was willing to forgive her but Sam and Mercedes might not and then she will have ruined two relationships. Quinn made the mistake; Quinn started the fire but for the last three years they had tried to get over it and now Rachel was dragging it all up again. Rachel was pushing this on them and Rachel felt sick about that.

Rachel eventually drove away and after ten minutes she found herself at school. She hadn't planned it but her hands had a mind of their own today. She didn't get out of the car but looked at the school that had given her so much over the last four years. She had found her parents here, she fallen in love. She laughed and cried all because of McKinley and after she told the truth she might not even be able to graduate and she knew Quinn definitely wouldn't .

Rachel leant against her seat; deep down no matter what Quinn had done she couldn't let her friend go down for something she was forcing out into the light.

Rachel took out her phone and text Quinn. Quinn might not have been a good friend in the last few weeks but she was Rachel's person and she couldn't come in between what Quinn wanted.

_I'm still telling the truth but I'll leave you out of it x_

_Thank you Rachel, what are you going to say x _

_Just leave that to me x_

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel leaned against her bedroom and watched her parents, who were simply cuddled up together on the coach watching television. They hadn't noticed Rachel watching them or if they had they hadn't said anything. Rachel was enjoying the peace because she knew once she told them what she was about to do nothing would be peaceful again.

Rachel had finally come to terms with what she was about to do and now all she had to do was… do it.

Rachel walked further into the room and finally her parents looked up noticing her. They clearly noticed the look on her face as they switched off the television and looked at their daughter waiting patiently as she remained stood in front of them.

"So I have something to tell you guys… and I really hope that after I tell you, you can find a way not to hate me" Rachel lightly demanded. She watched as her parents looked worriedly at each other then back at her.

"We could never hate you Rachel" Her dad said lightly but she could see the worry and stress about her impending words in his eyes.

"We will see about that –"Then slowly and carefully Rachel told her parents about that night… the new version of the truth. She talked about her relationship with Claire and how she had tricked her; she told them about going to the roof and what happened that changed her life forever. She watched as there faces turned from sadness, to angry, to worry and to a little disgust then back again, almost as if they were unsure of what they should be feeling.

Once Rachel had finished she silently watched them for what felt like forever waiting for them to say something to her. She remained standing just watching as the looked at her then at each other then back to her.

"Please say something" Rachel begged. She ignored the tears falling silently form her eyes as she watched them.

"I remember that night; Artie was practicing late in the auditorium. His dad was going to pick him later because there wasn't a ramp there, which also meant that when the fire started he couldn't get out… he was trapped" Her dad finally said barely above a whisper. She looked down at his hands instead of at Rachel.

"We didn't know anyone was in there until later, I swear we just ran we were so scared" Rachel reassured them somewhat lamely. That didn't matter now.

"Why are you telling us this?" Shelby wondered. Rachel knew this question would come and she hoped they would help her.

"Because I'm going to tell the truth, I'm going to tell the police, Principal Figgins and most importantly the glee club what I've done" Rachel answered. She slowly sat down on the coffee table to face her parents. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt anyone"

Shelby slowly reached her out her hand and squeezed Rachel's hand. She had tears in her eyes and couldn't look Rachel in the eyes.

"We're going to fix this!" Shelby concluded.

"Mom I have to tell the truth…"

"And you should… however we are still going to help you; you may have only been our daughter for three years but we are going to stand by you through it all… right Will" Shelby declared. Rachel looked at her father; unlike her mother he had conflict between his eyes. Rachel understood, glee club was his family as much as hers and he had known Artie before he even knew Rachel was his daughter, however he still said

"Of course we will"

XoXoXoXoXo

Rachel rung her hands together nervously as she waited for Finn by his locker. She had to talk to him before she told the whole glee club so that he wasn't blind sighted. He would be mad but eventually he would understand this is what she had to do...she hoped.

She had told her parents the truth last night, well the new version on the truth so she knew she didn't have long to tell the glee club before the police got involved.

After another two minute of nervous waiting Rachel saw Finn approach her. She took in his frame realising this might be the last time she would see him in a while. She had no idea what kind of trouble she would get into and she didn't want to drag down Finn with her.

Once Finn reached her he leaned down and kissed her sweetly which Rachel quickly responded to. She tightened her hand into his shirt and she leaned even closer into him. She eventually pulled away but remained close to him, basking in his warm embrace.

"Hi" He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him then moved back so she could talk.

"So I told my parents last night, they are with Principal Figgins right now explaining the situation to him, then he can inform the police but they have said I can tell glee club before they find out from anyone else" Rachel explained.

"When are you going to do it?"

"Right now, I told them all Mr Schue wanted to talk to us before class" Rachel replied. She took Finn's hand and they both began to walk to the choir room.

"How did your parents take it?"

"They were shocked and disappointed but they are still going to help me, they told Sue and she told my father" Rachel answered. They reached the choir room but instead of going inside they stayed by the door.

"They will understand Rachel, you were protecting your friend" Finn reasoned. At Finns words Rachel looked down not being able to look at him, Finn seemed to notice her unease.

"What's up Rach?"

"Finn I need you to know that what I'm about to do is for the best. It might not seem like it but it is" Rachel enthused. She looked him in the eyes and lightly stroked his face.

"What do you mean; you're just going to tell the truth, aren't you?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done for everyone involved" Rachel answered knowing that she was being vague.

Rachel could see the confusion on his face but she couldn't tell him what she was doing because he wouldn't let her. As bad as it sounded she had to this part without his knowledge so that once Glee Club knew they wouldn't believe Finn if she said he was lying because they would reason he was doing it to protect her. Rachel hated herself but she knew it had to be done.

"What are you doing it Rachel?" Finn asked cautiously.

Rachel noticed their friends walk into the choir room and she knew it was now or never.

"The right thing I promise- come on we have to go inside just know I'm sorry and I love you"

Rachel could see the conflict in his eyes but was glad he didn't argue. He leaned down and kissed Rachel forehead.

"I love you too"

As Rachel walked into the choir room and saw all her friends sat there waiting for her, she almost lost her nerve and ran from the room. However she quickly stopped herself, she knew this is what she needed to do. She had to tell the truth she had promised Finn but Quinn hadn't so Rachel knew it had to be her to do this. She had to help her friend.

Everyone quickly noticed her enter as she walked to the middle of the room to face them all, everyone but Puck was there.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on? Why did you need to talk to us?" Kurt asked her. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie had all tried to contact her in some way to talk over the last two days but Rachel had ignored them all knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it and now that she was here, she knew it was all going to change.

She looked at her dad who was sat next to Finn both with the same look of sadness on their faces. She could already see that her mom and dad now saw her differently and that Finn wasn't going to be happy once she finished.

"I have to tell you guys something… and I need you all to let me say it before any of you jump in" Rachel looked at Quinn, who was sat in the far corner staring right back at her, then continued. "As you all know now Claire and I didn't have the best relationship, we had nothing in common, none of the same friends or anything. I tried with her because she was my cousin and I didn't have a lot of family but one night almost four years ago I finally realised the extent of Claire hatred for me…"

Rachel had tears in her eyes already as she looked towards all her friends. Her eyes found Finn as she continued.

"One night when we were hanging out she convinced to sneak into school at night; she said there was something she wanted to show me. So I went with her unknown to me at the time that she had drugged and had planned to push me off the roof"

Rachel heard some of her friends gasp at her words but she closed her eyes, unable to look at them now as she carried on.

"Once we got to the science wing roof that over looks the auditorium I could feel something was up with me so I text Puck and Quinn to pick me up without Claire knowing. Out of no where Claire started going on about my dad who had just passed and how nobody was bothered about her and how she hated me. By this point I was really out of it and couldn't do anything as she dragged me towards the edge of the roof. Luckily before she could do anything Puck, Matt, Santana and Quinn showed up and managed to get her away from me. They saved me"

Rachel opened her eyes and sent a quick smile to Santana and Matt "As she left the roof Claire was so angry that she threw something… I'm not even sure what it was… whatever it was it was on fire. None of us knew what to do. We panicked… and before I knew what I was doing I picked it up and I threw it off the roof and it broke a window in the auditorium"

Rachel watched as realisation and dread slowly appeared on her friends faces and on Santana, Matt and Finn's faces was confusion.

"It quickly started a fire and we were all so scared that we rang and just kept running…. It wasn't until later that we knew someone was inside" Rachel looked at Artie, tears running down her face "that we knew that Artie was inside…"

Rachel couldn't speak anymore as she watched her friends waiting for there reactions. She didn't dare look at Finn as she knew what his would be.

After what felt like the longest five minutes of Rachel's life, Mercedes finally spoke "Artie almost died that night"

"I know, we never thought…"

"Why are you telling us this now?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Before Rachel could answer two police officers came into the classroom.

"Its time to go Miss Berry" One of them informed her. This seemed to jump something in Finn as he quickly got up and looked at Rachel.

"Rach what are you doing! Tell the truth!" Finn demanded, he sent a look at Quinn who hadn't uttered a word then looked back at Rachel. "Why are you doing this"

"Because I have to Finn" Rachel answered, she quickly kissed his cheek then walked over to the police officer "I'm ready to go"

Rachel walked out of the choir room with the police men and her dad following behind and even though he didn't follow Rachel could hear Finn calling her name.

XoXoXoXoXo

I can't believe this, this is not the Rachel we know and love"

Will, Shelby and Sue were sat in the reception of the police station waiting for Rachel to finish talking with the police. Sue had already rung Hiram and told him everything that was happening so he had quickly arranged a lawyer for Rachel who was in the room with her as well. Hiram was also trying to get a flight as quickly as he could, determined that he would sort this mess once he was there.

The adults all cradled their coffees, a junior policeman had given them, but none of them took a drink. None of them could believe what was happening and none of them knew how to fix it.

"My niece obviously has a lot more secrets than I thought" Sue mused.

"Is Hiram's lawyer going to be able to help?" Shelby asked. She threw the plastic cup in the nearby bun knowing she wasn't going to drink it.

"I have no idea; Rachel's confessed, however he might be able to get her community service because of her age. We will know more when they come out" Sue answered she too threw away her coffee then looked at who hadn't said a word since arriving at the police station. However before Sue could talk to him, Hiram's lawyer Scott came out of the interrogation room. He walked over to the adults who once they noticed him, jumped up to face him.

"So what's happening?" Shelby quickly jumped in.

"Well they are taking Rachel's statement now and they are going to want to talk to Rachel's friends who were there as well and try and find a way to ask Claire as well" Scott explained.

"Claire's still in the hospital, I don't think she had uttered a word since she was admitted" Shelby interjected.

"I've explained that to the detective, but they are still going to try, they can't just take Rachel word for it that she was drugged, which they are very keen to find out if she was -"

"Will it make any difference?" Sue asked.

"Yes, the detective is under the impression that if Rachel was as drugged as she says she was there is no way she could have thrown what ever it was with such force through a window fifty feet away"

"But why would lie?" Will asked finally finding his voice.

"She's covering for someone!" Sue stated. The lawyer quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe that's what they are thinking but unless they find proof the have to take Rachel at her word"

"So what can we do now?" Shelby asked. Before Scott could answer Rachel and the detective came out of the room and walked over to them.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Shelby asked rushing to her daughter and giving her a hug. Rachel just nodded her head as everyone looked to the detective.

"Hi I'm detective Hodgins, I've taken a statement from your daughter and I'm going to talk to the rest of the people who were there before I move further with this. I also need to talk to Artie Abrams and his family and see if they want to press charges or not as well as the principal at McKinley... Am I to understand that you two work at McKinley" Hodgins asked Sue and Will, when they both nodded he continued "I think it would be wise to take a leave of absence from the school until the matter is settled so there is no conflict of interest with the school or with you"

"Of course Sir, what else do we need to do now?" Will asked. Shelby was focused on Rachel who was still in her arms while everyone else looked at Hodgins.

"Wait, I still have other people to talk to and once I do, I will contact you. For now all of you can leave" Hodgins nodded his head at them then quickly left.

"God how are we supposed to just wait" Shelby snipped.

"I'm going to contact Rachel's friend's parents and see where they are with all of this and I'll let you know what they have said" Scott said. They all said goodbye to him then he too left the family still standing at reception.

"Well we might as well do what Hodgins said, let's get you home Rachel, Sue do you want to join us" Shelby asked. The small family all left the police station and began walking to the car park.

"I'm going to see Jean, I'm picking Hiram up from the airport in a little while and then I'll come over then" Sue replied. She said bye then got in her car while the others went to Will's.

"I better ring Figgins when we get home to explain what's going to happen" Will said as they got in the car. He drove away from the police station; he and Shelby both stole a quick glance at Rachel who had still yet to say anything.

"Rachel your father arrives tomorrow" Shelby told her which just got a nod from Rachel.

"When he gets here, Rachel you need to start talking"

Rachel looked out of the window and slowly nodded her head "I know"

XoXoXoXoXo

Once Rachel had left the choir room with the police slowly one by one everyone else left. Finn and Santana left first no doubt to talk about Rachel's confession. Artie went to the principals office as his parents had arrived to be told what had happened and Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina had gone with him for support. Then Sam had practically dragged Quinn out of the room so they could talk, which left just Matt and Mercedes.

Mercedes hadn't said anything since Rachel's confession and that was coming up to an hour ago. Matt knew he couldn't leave yet, he had to talk to her but he knew he had to give her time. Rachel had just told the group that they had almost killed Artie, Matt knew Mercedes would explode any minute.

After another five minutes of silence, Matt got up from his chair at the back and walked in front of Mercedes, who was still sat with her head in her hands. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Mercedes please will you say something" Matt begged, he leaned to face Mercedes and took her hands but as soon as she felt the contact she pulled away from him harshly and jumped up from her seat.

"Don't touch me!" Mercedes snapped barely above a whisper.

"Mercedes I know what you must be thinking, we were young and we made a terrible mistake" Matt urged. He walked closer to her but Mercedes quickly moved away from him.

"Artie almost died! He couldn't get out because there was no ramps at the back. He had to drag himself to his phone and managed to ring the fire brigade before he passed out!"

"I know, I felt sick about it all I still do!"

"Good you should, it should eat you up inside that you kept it a secret do so long... that you lied to me for three years" Mercedes berated.

"What can I say, Mercedes I'm so sorry I really am I don't know what I can..."

"Shut up!" Mercedes snapped. She loved so hurt, betrayed and worst of all disgusted. She grabbed her bag and looked back at Matt. "We are over!"

"Mercedes please..."

"No! We are through, you lied to me for three years and I can't forgive that" Mercedes declared. She wiped the tears from her eyes then looked at back at Matt.

"I understand I do, I love you and I'm so sorry, I wish I could change things"

"It's not enough"

XoXoXoXoXo

"So Rachel is talking to the police right now, she confessed to everything so that I won't get into trouble"

Quinn had just finished telling Puck about what had happened in the choir room just an hour ago. Quinn had explained that even though Sam had tried talking to her about what Rachel had said she had quickly come to tell Puck what she had called 'good news'. Puck wasn't sure watching his friend being taken away by police was a good thing, even if she had done it for them.

"So what's going to happen now?" Puck asked as he moved further up the hospital bed. He was a lot better than he had been yesterday and was going home in just a few hours, which Puck was very glad about it had only been 48 hours but Puck was already sick of the same four walls and his mom's and Santana contact fussing.

"I'm not sure yet, they will probably want to talk to us about what happened so we are have to make sure we have the same story" Quinn replied. She was packing some of Puck's things instead of looking at Puck; Puck knew it was her way of not having to think about what her best friend had just done for them. Rachel was going to get in a lot of trouble for what happened and while she was trying not to show it Puck could see Quinn was hurting.

"Are Santana and Matt okay with this?" Puck asked, given that Santana wasn't at the hospital with him he figured she was probably pissed, even more so when she found out why Rachel was doing this.

"I'm not sure yet, probably not and Finn is not happy at all but none of them are going to go against Rachel's word" Quinn replied. She fastened up Pucks bag and put it on the table next to some balloons Puck's little sister had given him.

"Quinn, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Puck asked. Quinn span around so quickly to face Puck, he was sure she was going to get whiplash.

"Of course we are, we want out daughter back and Rachel understands that. Sam and Santana will come around and Finn will just have to get over it, he should have never made Rachel come clean. This will work, Rachel's dad will probably get her a fancy lawyer and she won't even get into trouble"

"That doesn't make this right..."

"None of this is right Puck but its want has to be done, none of this is going to matter in a few months. Everything is going to be fine, Rachel is going to fix this and we are going to get Beth back and everything will be back to normal again"

"Do you really believe that?" Puck asked, even though deep down he knew the answer, Rachel taking the blame meant nothing was going to be the same again.

Quinn walked to the door but didn't leave. "I have to" Quinn answered before she quickly left Puck's room. Just as she left and closed the door behind her she heard someone call her.

"Hey you, stop there Barbie Doll!"

Quinn turned around to see Santana walking towards her. She put her back to Puck's hospital room door and walked towards her, ready for a fight.

"What is it Santana?"

"What do you mean, what is it! Why is Rachel taking the blame for this Quinn, we know it was you. You started that fire, so why is Rachel risking her entire future covering for you" Santana berated. Quinn could see how angry Santana was and she knew Matt would be too. But Quinn was doing this for Beth and nothing else was more important.

"She's the one who is dragging this all back up again, so why shouldn't it be her who gets in trouble. Finn should never have asked us to do this, Puck should have never told him"

Santana gasped at Quinn and angrily ran her fingers through her hair "Are you serious right now! Rachel is doing the right thing and you're throwing her under the bus"

"Rachel understands okay this was her decision!"

"Why though? Why is Rachel doing this for you, it can't be just because it was her decision to come clean, there is something you two are not telling us and I want to know RIGHT NOW" Santana barked edging closer to Quinn.

"It's because Puck and I are getting Beth back!" Quinn simply stated.

Santana looked wide eyed at Quinn's words and backed away from her slightly "What?"

"For the last few months Puck and I have been trying to get Beth back, we didn't want anyone to know until we knew it was definitely going to happen" Quinn answered, she looked away from Santana while she watched her process what she had just said.

"Your willing to let Rachel take the blame because you want to get back the little girl, who already has parents, who you gave up when you were sixteen after a one night stand with your best friends boyfriend who is now my boyfriend" Santana said in disbelief.

"Santana..." Before Quinn could continue Santana pinned up against the wall, holding her up by the shoulders. Quinn tried to wiggle free but Santana had her held tight.

"You are a horrible friend, who doesn't deserve to get her daughter back. I'm not going to let you do this to Rachel"

Santana let go of Quinn, who quickly fell to the fall, and began to walk away.

"What are you going to do Santana?" Quinn shouted to Santana's retreating body.

"I don't know yet Quinn but we both know I will. I'm Head Bitch and I'll make sure you don't get away with this"

"Don't mess with this Santana I wont let you!"

"Too late Quinn… oh and by the way I'm going to tell Sam exactly who you are"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Okay thanks Sue, yeah I'll tell her. Bye."

Shelby put down the phone then returned to the living room where Will was trying but failing to watch the news. He kept looking at Rachel's bedroom door, as if willing her to come out, which she hadn't done since they had come home an hour ago.

"That was Sue" Will jumped at Shelby's words obviously not realising she had even come in the room. "She said Hiram is there and they will both be here in the morning. Hiram wanted to come over now but Sue talked him out of it deciding Rachel needed some space"

"From everyone it seems" Will interjected. She switched off the television then looked at his wife

"She's been through a lot tonight Will"

"_She's_ been through a lot, what about Artie, Artie's parents, and the rest of the glee club this is hard on them all and I don't have a clue how to help them" Will snapped. He rubbed his eyes then looked back his wife.

"I know this is hard Will, trust me I get what position you are in but _Rachel_ is our daughter. The glee club have there own parents who are helping them. Right now you have to be a parent not a teacher" Shelby snipped.

"I've been a teacher longer than a parent" Will lamely answered.

"So have I Will but that doesn't matter… we still have to be there for her"

"Do you think Rachel did this or do you believe the police man who said she's covering for one of the others" Will asked.

"It doesn't really matter does it. Either way Rachel is in trouble and we have to help" Shelby answered. She finally sat down on the sofa next to him and put her head on the end looking up to the ceiling instead of at her husband.

"Are you telling me your okay with what Rachel has done?" Will said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not Will, it makes me sick, but you don't just get Rachel when she's at her best. Our daughter is allowed to make mistakes Will and quite frankly after everything that has happened to her I'm surprised this is the only one we've had to deal with" Shelby answered. Before Will could respond there was a knock on there door. Shelby went to answer and a minute later came back into the living room with Santana.

"Santana Hi"

"Hi Mr Schue, is it okay if I talk to Rachel?" Santana asked. Will just nodded his head but before Santana got to the door, Will had to ask what had been prying on his mind since leaving the police station.

"Santana wait" Will called, Santana turned back to face her teacher "Did Rachel do this? Like really do this or is she protecting someone"

Santana looked at the worried parents then to the floor, Will could tell she was unsure at wither to answer; her loyalty was with Rachel not with them. However Santana finally looked at him and answered "No she didn't"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Did you know, about Puck and Quinn trying to get Beth back. Is this why your doing this?" Santana asked as she closed Rachel's door behind her. Rachel was curled up on her bed already in her pyjama so Santana decided to join her friend on the bed. They both laid down and silently Santana took Rachel's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Santana I did. I tried to convince them both to tell you and Sam but I think they both knew what your reaction would be" Rachel eventually answered. Santana could see the tears marks drying on Rachel's face and she wondered if she had spoken to Finn yet, who Santana knew was after Quinn's blood for making Rachel do this.

"It's okay… I'm pissed at them not you, you had enough going on they shouldn't have dumped that on you… Why are you doing this?"

"She's my best friend Santana" Rachel answered to which Santana could help but roll her eyes out. Rachel had to know that wasn't a real answer.

"That doesn't answer my question Rachel" Santana interjected. Rachel didn't answer for a while and Santana knew that is was because this was the first time she had to give someone beside herself a real answer to why she was risking her own future for Quinn.

"I'm the one who brought all this up again, it was my cousin who did this to us. Quinn might have started that fire but I'm just as much to blame for what happened that night as she is" Rachel eventually answered.

"That's what she's playing on. Quinn only cares about getting Beth back. She is willing to throw anyone under the bus to get what she wants… she doesn't deserve what you're doing for her Rachel" Santana commented. Neither of them looked at each other, they knew they didn't have to all they needed was the comfort that the other was there.

"She's still my best friend… I need to help her. This one last time"

"She wasn't there for you with Claire"

"I guess I'm a better friend than her then" Rachel deadpanned shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Without question! that still doesn't mean you should do this" Santana snapped slightly, not understanding at all why Rachel was doing this.

"What' done is done"

"I guess you've made your mind up then" Santana said after a few minutes of silence.

"I have… so please don't say anything. My parents are going to help me and this will work out" Rachel answered naively.

"I've got to love you optimism" Santana remarked sarcastically.

"You have to promise you won't say anything Santana, I've made a formal statement to the police now. It's being handled" Rachel demanded.

"I won't say anything" Santana started ignoring the fact she had practically just told Rachel's parents "But I can't say the same for some one else"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Finn loves you and he's not going to let this happen when he knows the truth. You hung the moon in that boys eyes and he's not going to stop"

"I'll just have to make him"

Santana scoffed before answering "You won't"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Hey mate, come in"

Finn walked into Matt's house and followed him in to the living room. They sat down on spate couches and Finn noticed no one else seemed to be there, which Finn was glad about it as it meant him and Matt could talk openly.

"They've gone to talk to Santana parents, they are trying to find a way to get me out of this" Matt said. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed them both a drink then gave one to Finn sitting down on the coach across from him.

"How did they take it?" Finn asked once he had taken a drink of the can of coke.

"They were pissed, beyond pissed. They can't believe Rachel would do something like that and that we helped her get away with it" Matt answered. Finn frowned at Matt's choice of words; he still couldn't believe that Rachel had taken the blame for Quinn. He had tried calling her every since she left the choir room but every call went unanswered but as soon as he was finished with Matt he was just going to go over there and make her see sense.

"Why has Rachel done this?" Finn wondered aloud.

"I have no idea. Quinn obviously got to her but I don't know what she could have said that would make Rachel ruin her own future" Matt acknowledged.

Finn quickly looked up in sudden realisation "I do, Rachel told me that Quinn and Puck are trying to get Beth back"

"What? Puck never said anything to me. Why are they doing this? Beth already has parents that love her" Matt outraged. He drank the last of his drink then slammed it on the coffee table.

"You don't need to tell me, Rachel didn't agree with it either but she obviously still wants to help. It was me who told Rachel to come clean, she is probably feeling guilty that she is dragging you all down as well" Finn explained. He leaned forward on the coach and put his head in his hands.

"She shouldn't and neither should you. We should have come clean a long time ago, but we were young and stupid" Matt stated. He sighed loudly then looked at Finn, who was just as defeated as he was.

"I know, you've lost something and probably don't want to get anymore involved but I can't let Rachel take the blame for this" Finn acknowledged.

"Oh I'll help you! I've lost Mercedes, Rachel is in deep shit and Santana and I are going to get in trouble and mean while Quinn gets off scout free because Rachel is a good friend"

"I know it's not right! Rachel is never going to go against Quinn though" Finn reasoned.

"Well it's up to us to make her"

XoXoXoXoXo

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was?"

Rachel spun on her desk chair around to see Finn at her bedroom door.

Rachel had been home three hours from the police station, she had gone straight to her room and ignored her parents protects of wanting to talk, and had ignored all of Finn's calls so she wasn't surprised he was here. She was surprised though that her parents had let me in as they had told Rachel in no uncertain terms that she wasn't allowed to leave the apartment or see her friends until the matter was resolved. Although Santana had just left so she figured there hadn't really meant it.

Rachel watched as Finn sat on her bed then looked at her waiting for her answer.

"I know it was probably a surprise" Rachel commented not sure what else to say.

"A surprise? Why would you lie? Why are you taking the blame for something Quinn did?" Finn argued, she could tell her was trying not to raise his voice which Rachel hopefully meant he hadn't said anything to her parents about Rachel had done.

"I had to protect Quinn, so that she could get Beth back" Rachel sheepishly answered as she knew what Finn's reaction would be. He had thought the same as her when she had told him about Quinn wanting Beth back and he hadn't been happy that she had yet to tell Sam about it.

Rachel watched Finn groaned and put his head in his hands. He didn't say anything as he ran his hands through his hair then looked back at Rachel.

"I knew that was it… You said you're self that you didn't understand why she was doing this and here you are risking your future to help her" Finn said in disbelief. He got up off the bench and paced Rachel's room.

"Do you realise what kind of trouble your going to get into just to so the friend that hasn't even been there for you in the last few weeks can get back the daughter she doesn't even deserve" Finn ranted.

"I know it sounds crazy but _you_ asked _me_ to do this, you can't expect my friends to feel the same about telling everyone a secret we have kept for three years. No good was ever going to come of this" Rachel argued. She got up form her chair so she could face Finn properly.

"If I knew this was the way that justice would be served I wouldn't have asked you to do it… I didn't ask you to tell the truth for us. I asked you to tell the truth so that Artie could have justice for what happened to him. But with you taking the blame for Quinn you're not giving him that. This isn't justice this is just another lie to replace the one you've been telling for years" Finn snapped.

"I don't know what to tell you Finn, I'm not going to change my mind" Rachel said, she finally noticed the tears falling from her eyes and as she looked at Finn she could see the frustration in his.

"Then I'm just going to have to change it for you… you might have given up but I'm not going to let you do this"

"Finn this is my decision not yours" Rachel snipped as Finn walked out of her room.

Finn turned around and looked at Rachel "That's where you are wrong Rachel. If we are going to build our life together then this effects me too and I'm not going to let you fall on the sword to protect her because trust me she doesn't deserve it... and she wouldn't do the same for you"

* * *

**Next Up: Finn, Matt and Santana team up to help Rachel but Quinn isn't going to take it lying down.**


End file.
